


Metamorphosis

by TerraBrownWriter, xNinjaGurl50



Series: The FamILY RP (full of angst and ships) [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Growth, Existential Crisis, M/M, Possession, Protect Patton From Terra, Sword Fighting, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Wings, multiple personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: Nemo feels something isn’t right with himself. The famILY soon learns Hyde isn’t gone...—————————No joke guys, bring tissues and prepare to be emotionally tortured. I basicly died writing this (more like screamed and cried as Terra laughed evilly in the corner, but ya know). So ya, heavy angst warning on this one.-Space100% my fault but I'm having so much fun! Can you blame me? (Evilly laughs as they walk away.)-Terra





	1. Laughing Gas

Patton pulls Virgil and Nico to the side. "Ok so today Thomas is going to the dentist. He going to get laughing gas and I would really like some help taking care of Logan, Roman, and Nemo."

 

Nico gives him a look. “I don’t understand?” Virgil snorts and starts laughing. 

 

“Laughing gas blurs the mind and the thinking traits get effected. So, they’re going to get all loopy. I once had to stop Logan from blowing himself up in a science experiment and had to stop Roman from fight the dragon witch with his bare hands and I don't even know what will happen to Nemo. So, I could really use the extra pair of hands."Nico nods. 

 

Virgil recovers from his small laughing fit. “Can’t we just throw ‘em all in a closet?” He asks, half joking.

 

"I would really like to keep an eye on them. Maybe try to keep them in the common room?"

 

“Okay. When’s Thomas going?” Nico asks.

 

"Today at" Patton looks at his watch his eyes widen "right now" 

 

Virgil looks at Logan’s room and runs to it. Virgil knocks. “Lo!?”Virgil can hear Logan laughing uncontrollably on the other side of the door.Virgil finds Logan door to be lock he sighs and sinks into Logan’s room. “Lo?” Logan is laughing at what looks like nothing. He sees Virgil and jumps at him. Virgil raises his hands and bends down. “Shhhh, hey. You’re okay. It’s me.”

 

Logan holds onto Virgil still laughing "I wuve youuu" 

 

Virgil chuckles. “Love you too, Lo.” He says and picks him up. “Come on, let’s get you to the living room.”

 

Logan giggles "But I'm living in this room!"

 

Virgil sighs. “The common room then.” He unlocks the door and heads downstairs.

… 

Patton runs down the hall scream "NEMO!" Nemo giggles and runs across the hall, hiding in the bathroom and closing the door. Patton knocks on the door. "Nemo sweetie it's time to come out."Nemo giggles loudly. There’s a crash from the other side. "Nemo? are you ok?" Patton opens the door.

 

Nemo giggles and laughs loudly. “Isssssss coldddddd!” 

 

Patton rushes over and turns off the shower. Nemo giggles and hiccups. “Patty pat!” He says, waving his arms around and nearly hitting Patton in the face.

 

Patton giggles "Oh Nemo, let's get you dry off." Patton picks Nemo up and carries him out of tub then starts drying him with a towel.

…

Nico check Roman’s room and seeing he wasn’t there, he went into the imagination. He runs up and down the halls of Roman’s castle. “ROMAN!?” There a crash coming down the hall and laughter. Nico skids to a stop and spins around, heading towards the noise. Roman sits surrounded by glasses that seem to use to be a vase. Luckily, he looks uninjured as he laughs on the ground. Nico slows down to not startle him. “Hey there, love... what do you say we get you away from that glass, okay?” He says, taking cautious steps forward.

 

Roman looks up and laughs. He gets up and runs in the opposite direction "YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!"

 

Nico growls and gives chase. “ROMAN PRINCEY SANDERS! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!”

 

"NEVER!" Nico gains on him and tackles him to the ground, taking the brunt of the fall with a grunt.Roman laughs "Again, again"

 

Nico rolls Roman off of him, still holding him tightly. He groans and sits up. “No. Let’s not do that again.” He says, wincing at his sore elbows.

 

Roman holds onto Nico nuzzling him like crazy. "Your so fast" he giggles.

 

Nico smiles and nuzzles him back. “Come on. Let’s get back to the others.” He says, trying lifting Roman up.

 

Roman giggles uncontrollably as he holds on tight "You’re so strong"Nico chuckles and sinks out to the commons. 

 

Virgil is sitting on Logan’s lap to keep him on the couch.Logan is laughing uncontrollably and flaying around.Virgil groans and presses Logan back into the couch. “Calm down already!” He says and kisses him, hoping to stun him.Logan hums as he wraps around Virgil. Virgil sighs and lays them down, still keeping Logan pinned down. 

 

Nico sits Roman down. “Stay. I’ll get you Goldfish if you’re good.” He winks.Roman gasp and jumps in his seat. 

 

Logan pushes Virgil having the both of them fall off the couch as Logan pepper kisses Virgil all over.“Mph! Logan!” Virgil whines and laughs.

 

Nico goes to the kitchen and grabs a carton of Goldfish. He comes back and gives them to Roman. “Please don’t make a mess.”

 

Roman laughs at Logan and takes the goldfish eating them like popcorn. "Logan is silly"

 

"I love youuu Virgy" Logan keeps up his attack. Nico smiles and reaches for a few goldfish. 

 

Virgil laughs. “I- love you too- but- can’t breathe!”

 

Logan gets up "Nooo I'll save you." He tries to run upstairs but runs into Patton holding Nemo in his arms.Virgil turns over and takes deep breaths, calming down.

 

Roman sits in his chair laughing his ass off. "Hey Nico, I'm a goldfish" Nico snorts and laughs. "I'm the snack that smiles back" Roman smiles and laughs. Nico laughs harder.

 

Nemo squirms in Patton’s arms. Patton, struggles with Nemo "Nemo please not on the stairs." 

 

Logan tries to get around Patton. "PAATT I need my med kit" 

 

Patton shakes his head "Oh no you don't"

  
Virgil gets up and wraps his arms around Logan. “I’m okay, star.” He says, burying his face into Logan’s back. Logan starts to lose his balance. Virgil balances Logan and brings him down safely.

 

Patton makes it off the stairs. Nemo purrs and licks Patton’s neck. “My honey honeybee bee! I wabv tuuu so so mwch!”

 

Patton giggles as he sits on the couch. "I know love. 

 

Logan holds onto Virgil "I keep you save" He giggles.

 

Virgil nuzzles him and smiles. “I know.”

 

Roman continues to laugh dropping the goldfish all over the floor.Nico groans. “Romaaaaaaaaaaaan!”

 

Roman laughs "Opps sorry" 

 

Patton laughs "You see why I needed the extra help." 

 

Nico chuckles and starts picking them up. “Yup. How long will this last?”

 

"Roman only lasts 30 minutes before he falls asleep. Logan lasts 2 hours and I think Nemo might be somewhere in the middle." Patton scratches Nemo scales. Nemo purrs and leans into it.   
  


Roman jumps onto Nico back "Carry me!"

  
Nico grunts and almost falls under Roman’s weight. “I- can’t!” He says, kneeling down, grimacing.

 

"Roman likes to play games. He used to me taking care of him." Patton giggles. Roman tries to kiss his cheek falling over instead and laughing on the floor.

 

Nico lets go of Roman and breathes, feeling relieved for a moment. “Okay. How about we play hide and seek? Sound fun?” He asks Roman. Roman face beams, then he runs off. 

 

"NOOOOO" Patton groans "Good luck finding him" 

 

Nico looks up hesitantly. “That was a mistake... wasn’t it?”

 

Nemo shivers and curls into Patton. Patton rubs Nemo shoulders. "Yup, he has no fear, he will hide literally anywhere. I would help but my hands are full." Nico nods and races upstairs.

 

Logan starts kisses Virgil all over again. "I'm a kissy machine" He giggles

 

Virgil laughs. “Yes. Yes, you are.” He says, pulling Logan into a kiss. Virgil wraps his legs around Logan and turns the tables, kissing him all over his face and down his neck.Logan starts laughing and squirming. 

 

“Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!” Nemo whines and giggles. “I is silly... a silly noodle!”

 

Patton giggles and nuzzles Nemo "Yes you are" 

 

Nemo sighs. “Niwght meh howney beeeeeee!” He says, closing his eyes.

 

Patton giggles "What?"Nemo slumps in Patton’s arms. 

 

Virgil sits up, bringing Logan with him.Logan giggles and snuggles into Virgil. Virgil rocks Logan and spies Nemo asleep in Patton’s arms. “How much longer till he’s out?” He says, nodding at Logan.

 

"It's been 20 minutes. Roman should be out soon. Looks like Nemo only lasts 20." Patton rocks him.

 

Nico runs up and down the hall, exasperated. “ROMAN!? WHERE ARE YOU!?”There is laughter coming from Roman room.

 

Nico runs to Roman’s door and tries to open it but it's lock "You can't find me if you can't reach me" He giggles. Nico hisses and sinks into Roman’s room, spinning around.He looks up to find Roman on top of his dresser laughing. "You found me"

 

Nico smiles and shakes his head, walking towards him. “Come on.” He says, reaching out a hand.

 

Roman yawns "Catch me" He closes his eyes as he starts falling off the dresser.Nico dives and catches Roman before he hits the ground. He repositions the sleeping side in his arms before carrying him downstairs and setting him on the couch.

 

"Alright, Roman out so that just leaves Logan." Patton says. 

 

Logan giggles uncontrollably.Virgil smirks at him and tickles his stomach.Logan starts laughs and squirming in Virgil hold "Staaap" 

 

“Nooooo.” Virgil says, continuing to tickle Logan, grinning.

 

Logan continues to squirm. Patton laughs "Careful he's a fighter."

 

Virgil stops and leans down, capturing a panting Logan in a kiss. Nico sits down, laying Roman’s head in his lap and stroking his hair. Roman hums and curls up in Nico touch. Logan hums and wraps around Virgil. Patton pets Nemo hairs. Nemo sighs and purrs. Virgil massages Logan head.

 

Logan purrs and nuzzles Virgil. "wuwve uuuuu"

 

Virgil smiles and nuzzles him back. “I love you too.”

 

Logan closes his eyes and sighs. Patton blinks "Uh I guess you were able to get him to calm down faster than normal."

 

Virgil smiles and kisses Logan’s nose. “Shhh, sleep well, my star.”

 

Logan curls up "Flaming ball of gas and fire" then falls asleep.

 

Virgil chuckles. “Is it safe to put them to bed?” He asks.

 

"Yup their fine now. They never remember what happened and will have a small headache when they wake up. Like a hangover." Patton says as he stands up with Nemo. Virgil and Nico nod and sink out.

 

Nemo groans and stirs. Patton looks at him. "Strange you shouldn't be waking up this soon." Patton shrugs and sinks into his room.


	2. Truths and Lies

Nemo moans and curls into Patton. “Not- alive. Unwanted... burden...” he mumbles.

 

Patton frowns "Nemo?" He lays him down in the bed and covers him with his new blanket.

 

Nemo grips the blanket and reaches around for Patton before immediately pulling his hand back. “Unworthy... deserve pain...”

 

Patton pulls him close. "No, Nemo those are lies. You are worthy." Nemo winces and shakes his head.

 

Patton rubs Nemo head. "Nemo love, of course you're worthy. I love you."

 

“You shouldn’t... I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve this.” Nemo says, gesturing to Patton’s room, avoiding looking at the other.

 

"Nemo looks at me." Patton holds his face. "You do deserve this. You have worked so hard and I love you so much."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and clenches his jaw. “No.” He whispers, broken. He fights off tears for the hundredth time this week.

 

"Yes" Patton plead he kisses his forehead. "Where is this coming from?"

 

Nemo buries his face into Patton’s chest. _‘Unworthy. You’re burdening him. Always worrying him. You make him sad.’_ He can’t hold back any longer as a sob breaks through him. Patton holds him tight and rubs his back. “‘m s’rry!” Nemo cries. He clutches Patton’s shirt. “I’m sorry I made Thomas lie! And then everyone got hurt! I- I can’t- I can’t be Deceit anymore! I’m hurting all of you!

 

"Nemo that wasn't your fault. Depression made you do that."

 

Nemo shakes his head and cries harder. “JUST LET ME TAKE THE BLAME FOR MY ACTIONS! PLEASE!” He begs.

 

"NO! It wasn't your fault."Nemo cries and pushes Patton away. He rolls off the bed and stands, making a break for the door."NEMO" Patton grabs onto his arm. "Please stop don't do this."Nemo struggles a moment against Patton’s iron grip before accepting his fate and collapsing to his knees on the floor, sobbing. Patton follows and pulls him into a hug. "Nemo please it wasn't your fault. You were being used."

 

Nemo shakes his head. “What about all the other times!? The times it wasn’t Depression? The times it was me? _I’m_ the one responsible for Thomas lying!”

 

Patton shakes his head. "In the pass it doesn't matter now. You can't stay in the past remember?"

 

Nemo shakes. “The past defines the present...” he mumbles.

 

"If that the case then I'm a monster." Patton states

 

Nemo’s heart stops. He closes his eyes and leans his head against Patton. “Then we both are...” he whispers.

 

Patton eyes widen his heart beats faster, but he shakes it. "No, no were not. You told me I'm not a monster, if that is true then you're not one either."

 

Nemo takes shaky breaths. “Okay.” He whispers, mind still racing. _‘Stupid. It’s all so stupid. It doesn’t matter. Why does he value my opinion? I keep lying. That’s all I ever do is lie.’_

 

"Where is all of this coming from? What makes you think you're not worthy?" Patton continues rubbing his back.

 

Nemo sighs. “Myself.”

 

"Well you're wrong and you know I'm telling the truth. I'm not lying when I say that you are worthy."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “I wish I could hear you...”

 

Patton picks him up. "Well then I just need to clean your ears. Come on lets go talk to the others." Nemo laughs lightly, despite feeling himself going numb.Patton knocks on Roman door with his foot still holds Nemo. "Nico are you in there?"

 

Nico comes over and opens the door. “Hey. What’s wrong?” He asks, noticing Patton’s worried expression.

 

"Nemo doesn't think he deserves us. "Nico looks at Nemo sadly. Nemo hides his face against Patton’s shirt, feeling the spot of his missing scale catch on the cloth.

 

“Come in.” Nico says, standing off to the side and giving them room to enter.

 

Patton enters. "Roman still asleep?"Nico nods and sits down on the edge of the bed. Patton looks at Nico not sure what to do. Nemo grips Patton tightly. Patton still fighting the thought that Nemo thinks he is a monster.

 

Nico sits there a moment, listening to their insecurities. He sighs. “Patton, you are not a monster. Nemo, your past self does not define who you are today.”

 

Nemo squeezes his eyes shut. _‘That’s not what I needed to hear.’_ He thinks. He wants to scream.

 

_‘I’m insane. I can’t trust myself. All I do is hurt and lie. Why can’t they just punish me? Why do I always have to punish myself!?’_

 

Patton holds onto him tight. "Nemo help us here, what will make you feel better?"

 

“Let me crash... let me get hurt. I deserve pain. I deserve punishment. I want it. Please...” Nemo begs, a new wave of tears threatening to spill.

 

Nico stands and walks over, placing a hand on Nemo’s shoulder. “When Roman and Logan wake up, we need to talk.” He says to Patton.

 

Nemo doubles over, silently screaming. “What am I? Who am I!?”

 

Patton hold Nemo tight and shakes his head. "No, no, no. You don't deserve it, not any more than I do."

 

“PATTON, I CAN’T BE DECEIT ANYMORE!” Nemo screams. Nico winces and glances at Roman on the bed.

 

"Then don't be, but don't hurt yourself." Patton plead

 

Roman shots up "What" he holds his head "Ow" Nico gets up and lays Roman back down.

 

Nemo grips Patton. “Why do you love me?” He asks quietly. “Who do you love? Me? Or _him_?”

 

"I love you because you believe in me. You save me from myself when I needed it. Why not let me do the same?"

 

"What is going on?" Roman asked Nico nods at the floor where Patton and Nemo are.

 

Nemo gasps. “And what about the second one?”

 

"What second one?" Patton asks confused.

 

Roman looks at Nico still confused. He groans. "Ugh stupid laughing gas."

 

Nico sighs and leans closer. “Nemo is having an existential crisis.” He whispers in Roman’s ear.

 

“Who do you love?” Nemo looks at him grimly.

 

"You, I love you Nemo. What are you talking about?" Patton holds him tight. Roman nods

 

Nemo grips him and cries. “He’s not dead... he’s not Nico...” Nico looks up and walks over.

 

Patton eyes widen. "Hyde is still there, Nemo..." Patton buries his face into Nemo. "I'm so sorry"

 

Nemo’s breathing increases. “I am him... I always have been. I was a fool to think I could get rid of him.”

 

Patton shakes his head. "You’re not him, you’re not him." Patton kisses his cheek. "You’re not him."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “I wish I could tell the difference between truth and lies anymore...” he says sadly. Nico lays a hand on Nemo’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll get Virgil.” He says, standing and leaving the room.

 

"He is messing with you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Patton starts tearing up as he keeps kissing Nemo hoping to show him how much he loves him.

 

 _‘He’s in pain. I caused him pain. All I ever do is hurt him. I have to stop hurting him.’_ “Just leave me alone.” Nemo says, turning his face from him.

 

Patton heart breaks. He shakes his head. "You don't mean that."

 

“Yes, I do. Just go before I hurt you more.”

 

"No, I love you." Patton dam breaks _'I'm losing him. I don't want to lose him.'_

 

Nemo leans his head against Patton’s and grips his hand. “I love you too. That’s why I can’t hurt you anymore. Please. Just give me a few minutes. Talk with the others. I’ll be down soon.”

 

Roman stands up. "Patton let him go." 

 

"NO, I'M NOT LOSING HIM!" Patton cries. Roman grabs Patton shoulders.

 

"Patton stop you’re not helping" Nemo curls in on himself, pulling away from Patton and scooting into a corner, burying his face into his knees.

 

Nico goes to Logan’s room and knocks. “Virgil?”

 

Virgil opens the door. “What’s going on down there?” He says, obvious signs of panic displayed on his features.

 

Roman holds on to Patton as he tries to move to Nemo. "Patton stop you’re not helping. Give him some space." Patton cries and shakes his head.

 

Nico sighs. “Something is wrong with Nemo. They started saying it was his dark side. It’s not good. We need to talk. Is Logan awake?”

 

Nemo doesn’t move. “Get him somewhere safe.” He mumbles to Roman.

 

"You be lucky if I keep him still. Patton calm down." 

 

Patton keeps fighting. "No, he neeedddsss me" _'I’m losing him. I'm failing him'_

 

"No he doesn't!" Roman argues.

 

Nemo sighs. “Fine.” He says and sinks out to his room. He locks the door and mentally blocks anyone from entering. He falls on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He feels the snakes slither up next to him. “Go away.” He growls. They don’t move. He pushes them off the bed, one after the other, caring less as he hears them hit the ground.

 

Virgil shakes his head and steps into the hall, closing the door. Nico sighs. “Okay. We’ll make do. Let’s-“ 

 

Virgil races down the hall into Roman’s room. He sees Roman and Patton on the ground, Nemo nowhere in sight. “Where is he?” He asks, panicked.

 

Patton wails "He's gone, he's gone." Roman tries to hold Patton down. "A little help here?"

 

Virgil slides down next to Patton and hugs him. “He’s not gone. He’s not gone.” He says, trying to reassure himself and Patton.

 

Patton shakes his head. "I fail him, I fail him"

 

Nico slowly walks in, feeling slightly lost. He was branded as Nemo’s dark side, so was this his fault? Did he do something wrong to trigger this? He walks out and down to his room, closing the door behind him. He sits at his desk, head in hands, elbows on the table, thinking.

 

“You didn’t fail him.” Virgil says, looking at Roman, hoping he’ll explain.

 

"I have a hangover but from what I gather Nico isn't Nemo dark half and he still fighting him. I guess? And-" Patton head bangs Roman and he let's go of Patton. "Ahhh Patton!" Roman holds his nose. Patton shoots up and heads for the door. He opens it and runs into Logan.  
  
Logan grabs Patton. "Shh" he starts massaging his neck. Patton tries to fight it but quickly calms down. Logan doesn't stop until Patton passes out. Logan looks up "Anyone wants to explain what is going on?"

 

Virgil looks up at Logan. “Nemo’s dark side isn’t Nico and he’s still fighting it. Patton thinks he’s failed Nemo and has lost him.” He says, standing and taking Patton from Logan, laying him on Roman’s bed.

 

Logan rubs his head "Where Nemo?"

 

Roman stands up. "I think he broke my nose"

 

“I don’t know. He was gone when I got here.” Virgil says, checking Roman’s nose. “I’ll get you some ice.” He says, sinking out.

 

"Where Nico?" Logan asked. 

 

"I thought he went to get you." Roman answered. Virgil rises back up with the ice. He gently presses it against Roman’s nose."Virgil where Nico?"

 

Virgil turns around. “He... was with me. He came to your room to get me and then I ran in here and he just disappeared...”

 

Logan pinches his nose. "Watch Roman and Patton I'll be right back." Logan leaves and knocks on Nico door. "Nico are you in there?'

 

Nico looks up. He goes to his door and opens it. “Logan?”

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Nico sighs. “Did I have something to do with this?” He asks, genuinely remorseful.

 

"No"

 

Nico goes silent. “Then what am I? If I’m not Nemo’s dark side, then what?”

 

"You are a side. Coming from a strong feeling of insecurities."

 

Nico closes his eyes and nods. He chuckles and forces himself to breathe evenly and calm down. “Okay... then how do we help Nemo? I wasn’t around when all that happened the first time...”

 

Logan holds is hand up. "No, I'm finishing this. You are a side. That was pulled from Nemo. Roman was pulled from me and Virgil was pulled by Patton. What you went through is normal. You were just pulled faster than normal."

 

Nico nods, feeling his insecurities calm a bit. “Thanks.”

 

Logan nods "As for Nemo I'm not sure. What is upsetting him?"

 

Nico closes his eyes. “I... can’t tell.” He opens his eyes and looks at Logan. “He’ll come to us when he’s ready. If we try to go after him, we’ll only push him away. We just need to occasionally remind him that we’re here when he’s ready and that we love him and won’t judge him.”

 

"I don't think that will work but it might be best to give him a break for now."

 

“How’s Patton?” Nico asks carefully.

 

"Not sure, he ran into me in a panic, I had to knock him out to stop him from doing something stupid most likely. He also apparently broke Roman nose."

 

Nico’s eyes widen, and he runs down to Roman’s room. “Roman, love! Are you okay!”

 

Roman holds the ice to his face. "I'm alright I've had worst." Nico continues to fuss over him. Virgil smirks at them. He looks up as Logan enters. Logan rest his head on Virgil shoulder. Virgil massages his head.

 

Logan sighs "I hate laughing gas"

 

Nemo lays on his bed, throat swollen, eyes scratching and begging for him to cry, but he just can’t.  _‘Worthless. Unworthy. Weak. Emotional. Disappointment.’_ Nemo hears himself gasps with the last one.  _‘I disappointed them. They thought I got rid of it, but I didn’t- ‘_

  
“You can _never_ get rid of me.”

 

Nemo screams and shoots up off the mattress, staring right at his reflection, blood red eyes twinkling back at him. “GO AWAY!” Nemo screams, holding his pillow to himself. His reflection chuckles and walks around the foot of the bed, closer to Nemo. Nemo flinches away. 

 

“Oh... what’s the matter, _Nemo_.” He mocks. “You know they don’t _really_ love you. They suffocate you. They take away your ability to truly help Thomas.”

 

“They take away  _your_ ability to _hurt_ Thomas.” Nemo fires back, now glaring at the other with anger.

 

His reflection leans in. Nemo flinches with how close the other’s face is to his own. “Come now, do you really think I would do that to you? To myself?” He purrs. He lifts a hand up to Nemo’s face, tilting his chin up. “We. Are. Deceit.”

 

Something inside Nemo snaps and clicks into place. “No.” He says defiantly, pulling away. “You are. I may not know what I am, but I know _you_ are Deceit. I will not be Deceit any longer.” He says, standing and walking to his door unlocking it. 

 

“Try as you might, Deceit will always be a part of Thomas.”

 

Nemo pauses, hand on the doorknob. “That may be true. But soon, you won’t control him or me any longer. I will control you.” He says, walking out of his room and slamming the door behind him. He walks down the hall, peaking in to Roman’s room to see if everyone is still there or not. Finding it empty, he heads down to the commons. He hears Virgil laughing. 

 

“Logan! It wasn’t that bad! You were actually pretty cute.” He says with a smile.

 

Logan groans "I really hate laughing gas." 

 

Roman laughs "At least you didn't crush your boyfriend"

 

Nico gives Roman a look. “I’m sorry, WHO WAS THE ONE WHO GOT JUMPED ON?” He shouts playfully and pokes Roman. “Though... you looked cute eating goldfish crackers...”

 

Roman laughs then looks up "NEMO!" He drops his ice.

 

Nemo jumps slightly before giving a hesitant smile. “Hey.” He waves, shyly. He misses his old cloak. He snaps his fingers and the silky fabric appears in place. Virgil raises a brow at the change. Nemo makes his way down the final stairs and stands awkwardly at the base. “Where’s... Patton?” He asks cautiously.

 

"I put him in his room." Logan answers.

 

Nemo nods and walks over, sitting down. “Probably for the best... he’ll have too many emotions over this...” he says, fidgeting with his cloak.

 

“Too many emotions over what?” Nico asks, noticing Nemo’s fidgeting.

 

"What did you say to him?" Logan asked

 

Nemo hesitates. “I don’t remember all of it...”

 

"I told him he wasn't helping" Logan glares at Roman.

 

"Why would tell him that?"

 

“I needed to get away.” Nemo mumbles.

 

Logan sighs "How are you feeling now?"

 

“Tired.” Nemo admits. Virgil rubs his back, worried. Nemo sighs and leans against him. Nemo reaches a hand up to trace his missing scale. “And confused.”

 

Logan nods "Rest, we can figure this out later."

 

“No! There is no later!” Virgil says. Nemo squeezes his eyes closed. He lets out a small cry. Virgil looks down, shocked. “N-Nemo?” He asks, picking up a scale off his lap. Nemo whimpers and hides his face.

 

Logan frowns "It's ok to cry"

 

Nemo shakes his head and keeps it buried between Virgil and the couch, curling up on Virgil’s lap. Virgil offers the scale to Logan and looks down at Nemo. “Nemo... you have to accept you are both Deceit and Truth- “

 

“NO!” Nemo screams, suddenly sitting up and surprising everyone. Logan looks over the scale. _‘You have no Morality.’_ Deceit’s past words to Thomas echo in Nemo’s mind. He shakes his head. “You’re wrong.” He says, glaring at a stunned Virgil. “Deceit and Truth cannot coexist. Deceit will eventually poison Truth. He already has.” Virgil reaches out to Nemo, but he backs away. Nemo sighs. “I want people to see Thomas and think ‘honest’. I want Thomas to be proud of himself and not feel like he’s hiding from the rest of the world...”

 

“So...” Nico pipes up. “You’re... Truth?”

 

Nemo hesitates. “I’m trying to be.” He looks at his lost scale in Logan’s hand with fear. “It’s like I’m standing on a ledge, falling. I know who I am right now is not safe, but I don’t know who I’ll be if I jump...”

 

"Your room lies, yet you are Truth. Nemo is truth, this means that Deceit is controlling your room." Logan never takes his eyes off the scale.

 

Nemo glances up then looks down in thought. “That makes sense... my room is the only place I am able to physically see him.”

 

Virgil’s head snaps up. “Wait- SEE HIM!?”


	3. The Heart Is Deceitful

Patton wipes his eyes he knocks on Nemo door. "Nemo?" There’s no response. Patton opens the door and walks in. "Nemo? Please don't push me away." A cloaked figure wearing a bowler hat step out. "Nemo...why are you wearing that?'

 

The figure grins and quickly encircles Patton in his arms, spinning him around, cloak swooshing with the movement. “Why my love. Is it not dashing?”

 

Patton giggles "Well if you like it then so do I." Patton hugs him.  _He_ hugs Patton back, grinning. _He_ pulls away and kisses him deeply, a bit too rough for Patton’s liking. "Nemo, I love you too but be gentler." _He_ ignores him and keeps pressing, pushing him down onto the bed. _He_ stands and straightens his cloak, red eyes looking down at Patton analytically. "Nemo?" Patton grows worry.

 

 _He_ chuckles. “Oh, don’t worry. He’s fine.” _He_ says, tracing Patton’s jawline. _He_ suddenly vanishes with a swipe of his cloak. The room and bed disappear as well, leaving Patton falling, falling, falling...

 

Patton starts screaming. "NEMO HELP" Patton hits solid ground. He looks around but can’t see anything. _‘You fail him’_ Patton looks around but can’t find anyone. “Hello?” ‘ _You’re a monster, Nemo can’t love you.’_ Patton stands up his heart racing “WHO THERE?” Nemo walks into view Patton runs towards him and pulls him into a hug.

 

“You have failed him.” Patton backed away to see Nemo red eyes.

 

“No” Patton shakes his head.

 

“Oh yesss. You fail Patton he’s all mine now, but it’s ok we can still be together.” _He_ steps closes.

 

Patton continues to back away. “No, no I don’t love you. I want Nemo back.”

 

“Oh, Patton I am Nemo and we belong together. We’re both _monsters_.” Patton eyes will up with tears.

 

“No, I’m not a monster.”

 

“You broke Roman’s nose.”

 

“That was an accident!” Patton yelled his heart getting faster. Ever step he took backwards  _he_ took one forwards.

 

“Was it? Was it really? Come on Patton don’t deny who you are.”

 

Patton covers his ears. “No, I’m not listening to you.” He closes his eyes. When he opens them, _he_ is next to him cupping his face.

 

“You are not Morality, you never were. Your just uncontrollable emotions.” Before Patton could protest, _he_ pulls Patton into a kiss. Patton heart beat extremely fast before slowing down. His brown eyes turn red as he closes them and leans in. Patton pulls out and looks at him lovely.

 

“Your mine now” _He_ grins at Patton. Patton smiles and holds him tight.

 

“Forever and ever.” Patton pulls him into another passionate kiss. Nemo room comes back into view as Patton is laying back on Nemo bed.

 

Nemo inhales sharply, eyes flying open. 

 

“Nemo?” Virgil questions. 

 

Nemo stands and quickly races up the stairs. “SOMEONE’S IN MY ROOM!” He shouts downstairs before disappearing down the hall. He enters his room and sees Patton on his bed in a daze. The door closing behind him.

 

“Nemo... how nice of you to join us...” 

 

Nemo spins around, hands forming fists. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?” He growls. 

 

His reflection chuckles and tries to move closer, but Nemo blocks him from getting to Patton. “Ask him yourself.” He nods to the bed. 

 

Nemo glances behind him and sees Patton sitting up. “Honeybee?” He asks.

 

Patton stretches, and he opens his red eyes. He looks right past Nemo and to _him_. He smiles and looks at _him_ lovingly. "Deceit love" Patton gets up and quickly moves over to him, pushing Nemo to the ground and pulls Deceit into a hug. "I've missed you." Patton pulls him into a passionate kiss. His face grimace from how ruff Deceit is being, but he doesn't complain. He rests his head on Deceit shoulder.

 

Nemo stares in horror. “W-what? P-Patton?” He stands. Patton ignores him, and he nuzzles Deceit.

 

Deceit grins at Nemo and lifts Patton’s chin, kissing him again, looking at Nemo the whole time to make sure he’s watching. Nemo wants to cry and scream at the sight. He wants to throw something, and he just wants to die. He shakily stands. “Patton... please...” he calls helplessly.

 

Patton giggles he looks towards Nemo with his shiny red eyes. "Oh, hi Nemo I didn't see you there. Isn't Deceit great? He found me and helped me." Patton holds onto Deceit tightly.

 

Nemo grits his teeth. “How did he help you?” He says, heart racing faster at the sight of Patton’s red eyes.

 

"He helped me find who I really am." He giggles as he kisses his cheek. 

 

“And... who... are you?” Nemo asks, getting more scared.

 

"Uncontrollable emotions" Patton giggles "We monsters have to stick together right dear?" Patton looks up at Deceit tracing his jawline.

 

Deceit grips Patton’s hand tightly to keep him near him, though he knows Patton won’t move while under his influence. He smiles at Patton and lifts his hand, kissing it, almost biting. “Of course, love.” He smiles sickeningly sweet. 

 

Nemo’s eyes narrow. He runs forward, pushing Deceit down and away from Patton. He stands between them. “Don’t. You. EVER! Touch. Him. Again.” He shouts. He turns around. “Patton, let’s- “

 

Patton punches Nemo in the face. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" His face fills with rage as he helps Deceit up from the floor. "Are you ok love?"

 

Nemo stumbles backwards and falls. He holds his face, staring at the ceiling in shock. He looks over and sees Patton helping Deceit up. “P-atton?” His voice breaks. 

 

Deceit stands and brushes himself off. “Of course, my love.” He says, pulling Patton into another kiss. “I love you. No one else does.” He says, leveling his gaze with Patton’s. 

 

“Falsehood.” Nemo says standing up, voice strong. “You do. Not. Love. Him. If you did you would let him go. You would let him make his own choices beyond your influence. But you’re afraid of losing him- actually. You’re afraid of losing control. Of me.” Patton winces at the truth. He holds onto Deceit.

 

Deceit growls at Nemo. “Please. Since when have I ever been afraid?”

 

“Almost every lie you ever told was out of fear.” Nemo says, stepping forward, face still throbbing from the punch. He looks at Patton. “I love you. Whether or not you can feel it. I will _always_ love you.”

 

Patton covers his ears "SHUT UP, LIES"

 

“Patton. Look at me.” He says, standing an arm’s length away. 

 

Deceit’s hand tightens on Patton’s shoulder. “You’re mine. You’re never leaving. You’re a monster. You’re my monster.”

 

“Falsehood. Falsehood. Falsehood. And falsehood.” Nemo says.

 

Patton closes his eyes he leans onto Deceit "Make it stop" he whimpers. Deceit looks down at Patton and kisses his forehead. He then throws Patton at Nemo and disappears. 

 

Nemo catches him. “Patton?”

 

Patton eyes shoot open and he looks around. "Deceit? Deceit!" Patton makes his way out of Nemo grip. He stands and turns towards Nemo his red eyes glowing. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

 

Nemo doesn’t flinch. “I didn’t do anything. I merely spoke the truth.” He steps towards Patton, extending a hand. “He _lied_ to you, Patton. He’s controlling you with lies.”

 

Patton backs away shaking his head and grips his hair "No, no lies, your lying. He loves me, I love him. You took him away from me!"

 

“Patton...” Nemo glances up, seeing Deceit in a corner, grinning. Patton jumps onto of him pinning him down his first raise in the air ready to strike. Nemo looks at Patton, sad. “Okay.” He says, ceasing to fight. “If this is what you want, if this is what will make you happy, if this will get you out, then I will gladly let you do this to me. Patton, I would die for you...” he whispers, reaching up and running his thumb across Patton’s cheek. “But know this. You. Are. Not. A. Monster.” He says, looking him in the eyes.

 

Patton fists shakes, his eyes flicker. He closed them as his whole-body shakes. He falls over next to him shaking uncontrollable. He screams in pain as he holds his head. "MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!"

 

Nemo gets up and wraps his arms around him. “Shhh... I got you. Let the lies go...” Deceit’s hand clenches. He steps out of the corner as Nemo looks up. He holds up a hand and snaps. Suddenly, they’re all on a cliff, Patton and Nemo nearest to the edge. Deceit starts running towards them, summoning a thin sword. Nemo stands and summons his own sword. Deceit lunges and sends them all falling off the cliff.


	4. The truth will set you free

Patton opens his eyes they still flicker but stay on brown for longer. He screams as he falls. Nemo and Deceit wrestle as they fall. Deceit makes a stab at Nemo and cuts his side. Nemo hisses and clutches the wound. Deceit folds his arms and dives.   
  
Nemo hears screaming and looks up to see Patton falling. His eyes widen, and he looks down at the fast approaching ground. He looks back up to Patton before he feels a sharp pain in his leg. He screams and looks down to see Deceit’s blade lodged in his lower leg. _‘Have to save him. Have to save Patton! I can’t- I have to!’_ He looks down at Deceit, his twisted smile watching him. _‘I will never be Deceit again.’_ He groans as he feels a discomfort in his back. Something presses against his shirt. He reaches around, trying to tear it off. As soon as he does, golden brown and silver feathers stretch from his back. He gasps and tests them. It feels weird. He looks back down and sees they’ve almost hit the ground, Deceit nowhere in sight.

 

Patton continues to scream his eyes turn a solid brown. "NEMO HELP"

 

Nemo looks up at Patton. He tries to flap his wings but end up hitting his face and getting a mouthful of feathers. He sputters and tries again, stretching his wings and letting a draft catch him and lift him up. He flaps unsteadily, trying to keep his balance. He flips, angling his back to the ground, and catches Patton. He flaps frantically, trying to slow their fall. He spins and cocoons Patton in his wings, taking the brunt of the fall on his shoulder. He winces slightly before looking down at Patton. “Honeybee?”

 

Patton looks up at him with his beautiful brown eyes before burring his face into Nemo chest and cries. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to hurt you." 

 

Nemo sighs and runs his hand through Patton’s hair, still keeping his wings wrapped securely around him. “Shh... it’s okay... it’s okay, love.”

 

"I'm so confused and lost. Who am I?"

 

“You are Patton Morality Sanders, a side of Thomas Sanders. You are my boyfriend and I love you so, so much.” Nemo says, kissing Patton’s forehead.

 

Patton relaxes knowing he can trust Nemo. He looks up at his face and gasps. "Nemo your scales. There gone." He still has the yellow snake eye and a light scar where his snake jaw was, but the pink around his eye is gone.

 

Nemo feels his face. He traces it, able to find only one scale remaining. Surprisingly, he isn’t scared of losing something that was a part of him for so long. Rather, he was at peace, relieved almost. But that one scale. “What’s the one lie I’ve never been able to shake... the one lie that gave birth to all the others...” He thinks out loud.

 

Patton looks around him. "Since when did you have wings?"

 

Nemo lets Patton go and moves to get up, wincing when he moves his shoulder. He glances behind him, extending and folding his wings. “Since five minutes ago...” He glances at Patton nervously. “Do you... like then?”

 

Patton looks at the wings. "I love them, I think they fit." Patton hugs Nemo. "You really are my hero."

 

Nemo hugs him back and purrs. He hears a snap behind Patton and looks up to see Deceit standing a few feet away. Nemo growls and stands, pulling the sword out of his leg with a hiss and pointing it at Deceit. Deceit summons his own and raises it to Nemo. 

 

Nemo charges and spins around Deceit, flapping his wings to jump out of range of his opponent’s blade before lunging at Deceit, knocking him to the ground. He plunges his sword into Deceit’s abdomen. Deceit gasps and stills before coughing. “I told you. You won’t control me or Thomas any. Longer.” Nemo says pushing one last time on the blade before walking away. Deceit sputters and disappears.

 

"Nemo are you ok?” Patton looks at his leg “You're injured I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

 

“Shh...” Nemo says and pulls him into a gentle kiss, holding Patton close and softly combing through his hair.

 

Patton sighs "Where are we anyway?"

 

Nemo looks up. He narrows his eyes at the surroundings. The darkness, the decaying trees. “The nightmare realm.” He looks down at Patton. “Do you trust me?” He asks, intertwining his fingers with Patton.

 

"With my life" 

 

Nemo kisses him once more before picking Patton up, wincing at the extra weight on his injured leg. He stretches his wings before flapping, trying to find a rhythm. He finds it and pushes himself off the ground. He flaps until he catches a draft and floats upwards, back to the cliff. He looks around until he sees a stone arch. He hovers just above the ground and sets Patton down before landing and stumbling. He throws his head back in pain and grips Patton’s shoulder to steady himself. “Come on...” he says, limping toward the arch.

 

Patton frowns at him. “Here I’ll carry you.” Patton carefully picks up Nemo fighting with the wings for a bit until he finds a way of making Nemo comfortable and walking towards the arch.

 

Nemo whimpers and leans against him. “Feels... like my leg is on fire.” He laughs through the pain.

 

"I'll get you to Logan and he can patch you up." Nemo nods and squeezes his eyes shut, fighting to not scream. Patton makes it across the arch. They’re back in Nemo’s room. The atmosphere is lighter. Nemo opens his eyes, noticing the lies have stopped. Patton lays Nemo on the bed. "I’ll go get Logan." Patton moves to the door and open it to find everyone on the other side. 

 

"Patton are you alright?" Logan asked pulling him into a hug. 

 

"We try to help you, but we couldn't get in." Roman added. Virgil joins in the hug. 

 

Nico pats Patton’s shoulder and moves past. “Nemo?” 

 

“I’m alive...” Nemo grits out from the bed. Nico moves over to him. 

 

Virgil gives Patton another squeezes and glances behind him at Nemo. “Uhhh... are those wings!?” Nemo hides his face. He tries to keep his breathing steady, but between pain and anxiety that’s kind of difficult.

 

Everyone makes their way in Nemo room. "Yeah they are." Patton answers makes his way back and pulls Nemo into a hug helping him hide his face with his chest.

 

"Sweet mackerel their gorgeous!" Roman says looking them up and down. 

 

“Thanks...” Nemo says, muffled against Patton’s chest.

 

"Nemo your leg!" Logan makes his way over and examines. Nemo whimpers as Logan touches his leg, unconsciously throwing a wing out in defense. Virgil ducks out of range. Nico stands next to Roman, making sure he doesn’t crowd him."Sorry, Roman mid kit" Roman snaps his fingers and summons a med kit next to Logan. Virgil sits in the bed next to Nemo and rubs his back. Nemo tries to focus on Patton and Virgil. "Ok this is going to hurt, a lot, but you need stitches." Logan starts pulling out the supplies. 

 

"Can't you knock him out first?" Patton asks 

 

"If he wants to, I can give him sleeping medicine." Nemo grips Patton’s shirt. He feels like he needs to stay awake. He doesn’t know why, just the feeling of not knowing what’s happing to him while he’s out scares him. He shakes his head.

 

Virgil crawls down. “We can numb the area.” He says, pulling on a pair of medical gloves and grabbing the numbing medication.

 

"That will work. Roman get me a bowl of water. I need to clean the wound." Roman nods and snaps his fingers. "Virgil let me know when you’re ready to numb the area." Logan starts cleaning Nemo wound.   
  
Patton holds Nemo tight. "Everything is going to be ok."

 

“Okay. Ready.” Virgil says. Nemo’s wings press tightly against himself. Nico comes over and strokes his feathers. Nemo sighs and relaxes, purring softly. Nico smiles at Patton.

 

Logan nods "Ok Nemo tell me when you can't feel anything." Logan softly presses on his leg. Nemo tenses and whines. Virgil starts rubbing the numbing medication on his leg. Nemo shivers at the cold before slowly not being able to feel it. He relaxes and sighs. "Ok I'm going to start stitching you up now. Let me know if you need me to stop." Nemo nods Logan gets to work.

 

"Nemo what happened?" Roman asks

 

“I defeated Deceit.” He says with a small smile. Nico looks up at him. Virgil looks slightly shocked.

 

"It's true" Patton confirms, smiling. He scratches Nemo head. "He saved me"Nemo purrs. 

 

Virgil smiles. “You were Truth all along.” He says. Nemo looks up to him, searching for something. Virgil chuckles and hugs him. Nemo closes his eyes and leans into him the best he can while laying down.

 

"Nemo you should tell them." Patton whispers. Nemo glances up at him, confused. "Show them your face" Patton clarifies. Nemo closes his eyes and sits up. 

 

Virgil looks up, shocked. He reaches towards Nemo, cupping his cheek. He brushes his thumb over the side where his scales used to be. He runs over a single scale. “One more lie.” He whispers.

 

"What are you holding onto Nemo?" Patton rubs his arm.

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “I don’t know. It’s something I’ve held so long I’ve forgotten it’s a lie and I don’t even know what it is...”

 

"What do you believe in?"

 

“I don’t know.” He thinks for a moment. “OUCH!” He yips and pulls his leg away from Logan.

 

"Sorry" Logan apologists.

 

"Logan!" Patton yelled.

 

"Sorry, I'm being as carful as possible here." Nemo curls into Patton. Virgil moves down to keep Nemo’s leg steady.

 

"I'm going to try putting more numb cream on" Virgil nods. Logan puts on gloves and starts spreading it around. Nemo hisses at the cold.

 

"Now as much as I love your wings Nemo. Why do you have wings now?" Roman asked feeling kinda jealous.

 

“I don’t know. They just kind of... happened.”

 

"Ok Nemo can you feel this?" Logan slowly presses on his leg. Nemo shakes his head. "Ok I'm almost done just bear with me." Logan goes back to stitching. 

 

"Hey Logan, why did you learn how to do this?" Logan glares at Roman. 

 

"Do you really need an answer to that?" Patton bites his lip.

 

Roman looks up at Patton. "Oh...sorry" Nico looks between them but doesn’t say anything.

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "No, no it's fine. I get it, at least Logan learn something from it _."_ Patton looks at Roman nose and he looks away. _'I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster'_

 

Nemo’s grip suddenly tightens, and he looks Patton in the eyes. “You are not a monster.” He says determined.

 

Patton nods and rest his head on Nemo. Logan backs up. "Ok done. Patton are you ok?" Logan asks

 

"You were screaming a lot..." Roman added

 

Patton takes a deep breath "Yeah I'm fine, just Deceit mess with me." Patton grip tightens around Nemo. He closes his eyes.

 

Nemo holds him close, petting his hair. “Shh...” he glances back at the others. “Deceit had a strong influence over him. He captured him with lies...”

 

"Patton-" Patton interrupts Logan.

 

"No, just stop. Leave it alone I don't care."

 

“Patton- “Logan tries again.

 

“I said leave it!” Patton almost shouts. “It’s just been a really crappy day ok.” Patton whispers as he buries himself in Nemo. He just wants Nemo, he just wants to be with Nemo and not worry about anything else. He’s scared and just wants to feel safe. Nemo makes him feel safe, everyone asking him question is not making him feel safe. Being remind of his mistakes is not making him feel safe. Everyone else just needs to leave. Even that thought scared him, he doesn’t like pushing the others away. He just so scared. He was scared of losing Nemo, now he scares of himself. _‘I keep hurting them. I’m not help, Nemo doesn’t need me, but I need him. I broke Roman nose, I punched Nemo. I listen to Deceits lies. Why won’t my mind just shut up?’_

“Hey.” Nemo says, stroking Patton’s hair, holding him close. He looks at Virgil and glances at the door. Virgil nods. He looks at Nico. Nico nods and takes Roman’s arm, leading him out. Virgil helps Logan finish up. Logan looks up he wants to speak but knows better of it. He picks up his stuff and leaves with Virgil. 

 

Patton sighs “Hey… is this the part where you’re going to tell me everything, I’m thinking is a lie and that I’m _not_ hurting everyone and I’m it’s _not_ my fault that any of this happened? Then you’re going to tell me that it’s your fault where then I have to tell you that it’s not your fault? And then-”

 

“No.” Nemo simply says.

 

Patton sighs "Then what?"

 

Nemo cups Patton’s face and wraps his wings around him, kissing him gently. “Just let me hold you, quiet your mind.”

 

Patton sighs "I'm trying" 

 

Nemo strokes Patton’s hair. He reaches over and grabs his phone off the nightstand. He swipes around a moment before playing a song.He sets his phone under the pillow and goes back to massaging Patton.Patton relaxes and holds hold Nemo curling in on him. He opens his mouth to say something but decides not too. Nemo nuzzles him and peppers his face with kisses. He shifts till he’s able to fully cocoon Patton with his wings, holding safety and protection. “I love you...” he whispers.

 

"I love you too, you, not him, not Logan or anyone one else." Patton squeezes Nemo. "I just want you"

 

Nemo’s arms tighten around him. “You’re all I need.” He purrs, trailing kisses down Patton’s neck.

 

Patton giggles. “You know Deceit was a bad kisser. I think I need a reminder of what a good kiss is like.”

 

Nemo chuckles and encases Patton’s lips with his, kissing him softly but passionately. He tries to wrap his legs around Patton, but winces when he applies pressure to his injured one. Patton holds onto Nemo going deeper. He pets his wings. Nemo moans and purrs, melting into Patton."I'm feeling better already." Patton purrs his eyes flash a red before going back to brown and kissing Nemo. Nemo pulls away, panting. Patton looks at him. "Do you want me to stop?"Nemo shakes his head. He pulls Patton against himself, licking his neck. Patton giggles "Ok" 


	5. You have No Morality

Virgil leans against Logan’s desk. “Please tell me I’m not the only one who’s still confused?”

 

"Oh no, I'm confused too. None of this makes sense." Logan agrees. “I thought Nemo being part snake was weird but now he has wings and is no longer a snake? I’m not sure what going on.”

 

Virgil sighs. “You’re looking at it scientifically... he’s my friend. Has been for a long time. And now suddenly he’s somebody else, but he’s... not? I mean, I support him in whatever he chooses to be so long as he’s not hurting anyone.

 

"Virgil, Nemo is still Nemo. He didn't change only his form. He is still the same Nemo we know and love from when this whole mess started. He lost his scales, he lost his mask. He is opening up to us."

 

Virgil nods slowly. “I know... it’s just... hard. And what about Patton? What did Deceit do to him?”

 

"I don't know, but it does concern me. Patton not one to push us away." 

 

Virgil nods. “I just hope Nemo can help him. It seems Nemo is the only one he trusts.”

 

"Don't you think that's odd? This is Patton, Patton trust everyone. If it was Nico or Nemo, I would understand but this is Patton where talking about." Logan sighs "I don't know but something just doesn't sit right with me."

 

“What do you think it is?”

 

"Nemo says something about Deceit controlling Patton with lies."

 

“Yeah, but he broke him free, right?” Virgil asks, heart beginning to beat faster.

 

"I hope so..." Logan head shots up. "Virgil help me stop Thomas from stealing a shirt." 

 

“What!? WHY WOULD HE STEAL A SHIRT!?” Virgil says and races down to his room. 

... 

Nemo sits up from Patton, heart racing. “Patton. Stop Thomas, please.” He says, eyes shining with slight fear.

 

"What do you mean?" Patton looks at him confused.

 

“Thomas is stealing a shirt. Please remind him of his morals.” Nemo pleads.

 

"Why? That's not my job."Patton eyes flash red.

 

Nemo’s heart skips a beat. “Patton?”

 

"Yes?"

 

“Are you... okay?”

 

"I'm fine, what's wrong Nemo?" Patton asked with concern.

 

Logan and Virgil met in the hallway. "Ok we got him to stop." 

 

Roman comes out of his room. "Why was I just asked to make a plan to steal a shirt?"

 

"I don't know, but I think something is very wrong with Patton." Logan answered looking down to Nemo room.

 

Virgil’s heart is still racing. He goes and knocks on Nemo’s door. “Nemo? Pat?”

 

Nemo looks up from the ground. “Come in.” He calls, trying to throw a shirt on, but his wings get in the way. He sighs and tosses it to the side, wrapping the blanket Patton made for him around himself instead.

 

Patton looks at Nemo. "I'm scared, what's wrong love?" 

 

Nemo takes a deep breath. “I’m not sure.” He admits. Virgil opens the door and enters, followed be Roman and Logan.

 

"Patton why were you going to let Thomas steal?" Roman asked.

 

"I don't know what you mean? That's not my job." Patton answers. 

 

"What are you talking about? Patton your Morality." Logan scans him up and down.

 

"Logan, Thomas doesn't have Morality." Patton eyes flash red.

 

Nemo’s head spins around, eyes narrowing at Patton. “ _Deceit._ ”

 

"Nemo your scaring me. What's wrong?" Patton pulls into a hug. Looking for something safe to hold.

 

Nemo holds him, feeling conflicted. _‘Patton has no clue. Deceit is using him, but Patton doesn’t know. He’s scared. I have to get rid of Deceit, but I can’t hurt him...’_

 

Virgil looks at Patton cautiously. Logan looks at Patton heart racing. "Patton who are you then?"

 

"Emotions. I've always been Emotions." Patton holds onto Nemo, he scared something not right. The others are scaring him. Nemo will protect me. 

 

Nemo squeezes Patton. “Falsehood. You chose to be Morality. You are Morality. Deceit is lying to you. He’s trying to use you.”

 

Patton looks at Nemo his eyes glow a bright red. "but... you are Deceit."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and looks away. That really hurt, coming from Patton. No, that wasn’t Patton, that was Deceit. “No. I’m not. I am Truth. I disowned Deceit.” He looks back at Patton, then around his room. His eyes suddenly brighten, and he picks up Patton, carrying him out of his room. Patton blinks a few times before his eyes go back to brown. He looks at Nemo with confusion. Nemo hugs him tightly, swallowing back tears.

 

"Nemo? What's wrong?"

 

“Deceit...” Nemo whispers, sinking to his knees with Patton in his arms.

 

"Hey, it's ok. He's not here anymore. He can't hurt you." Patton rubs his back.

 

Nemo buries his face into Patton, gasping. “H-he... hassss... y-you...” Virgil comes out to the hall and bends down, resting a hand on Nemo’s shoulder. Nemo shrugs him off, wing swatting his hand away as he curls further into Patton.

 

"Shh Nemo, he doesn't have me. I'm right here. I'm here now."

 

Nemo shakes. “And you can’t even see it!” He cries and grips Patton’s shirt. Virgil steps back, at a loss for what to do. He turns and goes to Logan’s room.

 

Logan looks around. "This doesn't make sense. Why would Deceit still have power?"

 

"I don't know but I don't like being in here. Come on." Roman pushes Logan out and closes the door behind him.

 

Patton rubs Nemo back and kiss his head. "It's ok, everything is going to be ok."

 

Nemo shakes, sub consciously wrapping his wings around Patton. “I’ll protect you. I promise.”

 

"I know you will. You won't let anything bad happen to me."

 

 _‘Shit. What did I just do? I can’t lie to him...’_ Nemo’s grip tightens. He knows he’s probably causing some pain by now. He has his head and Patton wrapped inside his wings, eyes squeezed shut.

 

"Nemo breath." Nemo takes a shaky breath. It takes a few times to calm his breathing down, though his hearts still racing. Patton hums and pets his wings. Nemo sighs and relaxes against him.

  
"So, are you two going to get off the floor or?" Roman stands next to them. Nemo growls at Roman.

 

Patton giggles. "Come on, I'm hungry." 

 

Nemo lets Patton go, still keeping his head down. He shivers and glances back at his wings. “I don’t have any shirts that will fight these...” he says.

 

Roman circles around Nemo then pulls out measuring tape. "Hold still." Roman measure his wings. When he is done, he snaps his fingers and a new shirt with holes in the back appear. "Here try this on."

 

Nemo smiles at him and tries slipping on the shirt. It stretches and allows his wings to slip through the holes. He rolls he shoulders and stretches his wings a bit. It’s a comfortable fit. “Thanks.” He says.

 

"No problem let’s eat." Roman walks downstairs. 

 

Nemo follows him, trying to keep his wings from knocking the photos off the wall. Patton stands up and stares at Nemo door. "Patton?" Logan asks. Patton shakes his head.

 

"Huh?" Logan puts a hand on his back and helps Patton move forward. 

 

"Let's get some food."

 

Nico comes out of his room. “Hey.” He says, waving at Logan and Patton.

 

"Oh, Nico were about to have lunch care to join us?" Logan asks still pushing Patton forward.

 

“Sure!” Nico says, giving Logan an odd look at him encouraging Patton to move.

 

Logan ignores the look for now focusing on guiding Patton down the stairs. "Logan I'm fine really" 

 

"Patton I'm not taking that chance." Logan looks up at them as they come down. 

 

"What do you guys want to dinner?" 

 

“Whatever you’re making sounds good.” Nico says smiling with a bounce in his step. 

 

Nemo smirks. “Someone’s been reading about flowers.”

 

Nico laughs sheepishly. “Where’s Virgil?” He notices. 

 

"I think I saw him enter Logan room." Patton answered sitting down. 

 

Roman laughs "Brooding as usually most likely." Logan rolls his eyes. Nemo bites his lip and looks down. 

 

“Nice shirt.” Nico says, pointing to Nemo’s new shirt, trying to change the subject.

 

“Thanks, I made it.” Roman smiles.

 

“I’ll go see if Virgil wants to join us.” Logan gets up and heads upstairs.

 

Nico looks between Nemo and Patton, eyes narrowing. Nemo catches Nico looking at him and avoids his eyes. Patton looks at Nico with curiosity, “Is something wrong Nico?”

 

Nico shakes his head. “No, I was just wondering how you to are holding up?” He casts a glance at Nemo who’s still avoiding him.

 

Patton thinks for a minute. "I don't know. I feel fuzzy."

 

Logan enters his room and watch Virgil lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. "Ok, what's wrong?"

 

Virgil groans and covers his face with Logan’s pillow. “Everything.” He mumbles.

 

Logan rubs Virgil shoulder.Virgil sighs and scoots closer to him. “I can’t help him. I’ve always been able to help him. But now... he’s... Patton is his main focus... it’s always about Patton. Patton this. Patton that.” He sits up. “It’s not that I don’t like Patton, it’s just that it feels like he’s stealing my best friend. And I know it’s stupid but...” he sighs and lays back down. “I really don’t know how to deal with these feelings. I’m jealous... and I don’t know how to not be...”

 

Logan nods “Well you should talk to Patton and Nemo about this. Maybe set some time for the two of you to do something. I’m sure Patton won’t mind.”

 

Virgil groans. “That’s the problem! They’re already going through things! Nemo just had an existential crisis. He doesn’t need the stress of knowing I feel like I’m losing him to Patton!”

 

Logan sighs he was never good with dealing with emotions. “Ok, how about we wait, make sure everything is good with Patton and this whole Deceit problem is dealt with and after everyone has calm down. You can bring this up with them.”

 

Virgil sighs. “Fine.” He closes his eyes. “Sorry there’s nothing you can do.” He winces slightly at how bitter his words are.

 

"It's ok Virgil I know that Logical thinking can be hard to use in an emotional situation." Logan stands up. "I came up here to asked you if you wanted to join us for dinner?"

 

Virgil sighs again and sits up. “Don’t expect me to say much.” He says, sliding off the bed and walking out of the room.

 

"That's alright" Logan insures as they walk down the stairs.

 

Patton groans "I have a headache" Nemo looks up from in the kitchen but doesn’t move to help him. 

 

Nico frowns and goes over to Patton. “Do you want some pain killers?”

 

Patton nods his head. "I'm tired" 

 

Virgil descends the stairs and looks over at Nemo. Nemo catches his and gaze and his eyes widen before looking away.  _‘Shit. Can he hear my thoughts?’_ Virgil thinks.

 

Nico looks up. “Logan, can you get some painkillers for Patton?” He asks, sitting down next to Patton. Nemo’s wings tense and clamp to his body at the action. He glances back nervously at Roman, trying to keep himself and his wings out of the prince’s way.

 

Logan nods and heads back upstairs. Roman looks at Nemo. "Are you ok their Nemo?"

 

"Neeeemoooo" Patton whines "Hoollddd meee" Nemo clenches his jaw and closes his eyes before sighing and walking over. Nico scoots away as Nemo sits down, raising his wings around himself and Patton like a hawk protecting its meal.

 

Patton sighs as he curls up on Nemo. Logan comes back down with the pills. "Ok Here you go." He hands them to Patton who shakes his head. "I don't need them anymore."

 

Nemo looks down at Patton, narrowing his eyes a moment before he sighs and gets up, moving away and looking back to see Patton’s reaction. Patton whines as he gets up and follows Nemo. He pulls him into a hug. Nemo feels his heart break and returns the hug, wings moving back and forth unconsciously.   
Nico watches with interest. Virgil buries himself on his phone.

 

“Please take the pills, honeybee.” Nemo whispers.

 

Patton nods "ok" He picks them up and takes two. "I feel needy." Patton leans onto Nemo.

 

Nemo holds him. “It’s okay.” He looks up at Logan worriedly. _‘I felt needy when the lies were too strong...’_ he thinks.

 

Logan sighs "He said he was tired. How about you two go to bed." 

 

Nemo tries to lift Patton up, but whimpers when his foot hits Nemo’s leg and sets him back down. “After dinner?”

 

Patton starts sliding down Nemo. "I'm really sleepy" Logan catches him. 

 

"Doesn't look like Patton gets a choice." 

 

Nemo looks longingly at the kitchen before moving to take Patton from Logan. “Being possessed is tiring. Especially when it’s on and off.”

 

“Wait. Possessed!?” Nico asks. 

 

“Deceit still has some influence over Patton. He believes he isn’t morality. Thomas tried to steal a shirt. Thankfully Logan and Virgil stopped him. But who knows what it’ll be next time.” Nemo replies.

 

"We need to keep a close eye on him. I caught him staring at your door. I didn't like it, so I guide him downstairs."

 

Nemo nods. “Thank you.” He says gratefully.

 

"I don't know what he is planning but Patton is a goner if he enters your room."

 

“Agreed. In fact, no one should be in my room right now. Deceit is pissed. He’ll do anything to anyone to regain control.” Nemo says, determined

 

Everyone nods. "I can take him to his room. That might help." Logan offered eyeing Nemo leg.

 

“Okay.” Nemo says, letting Patton go and moving to the couch, face showing obvious relief as he takes weight off his leg. “You wouldn’t happen to have more pain killers, would you?” He asks.

 

Logan throws the bottle at him. Patton whines and reaches for Nemo who is too far away. Logan sighs. "Nemo do you have something of yours that you can give to Patton. Whatever Deceit did to him he is very needy right now." 

 

Nemo thinks a moment. “I can grab the blanket he made me.” He says, getting up and limping past. He lets out a pained noise when Patton grabs a hold of some of his feathers, pulling them off. He curls his wing close to himself, rubbing the offended area, trying to ease the sting.

 

Logan gives Nemo a sorry look. "No, something closer to you. Your cape that would work." 

 

Nemo closes his eyes. _‘Not Deceit...’_ he thinks. “What about one of the snakes?” He offers.

 

"I would worry about Patton crushing them." Patton opens his eyes.

 

"Nemo..." He reaches for him his eyes flickering.

 

Nemo looks at him with pity and steps closer, brushing his hair. He sighs. “It’s fine. I’ll eat later. Patton needs me.” Patton holds onto his hand and squeezes. He lowers it to his face, his eyes calming to brown. 

 

“He needs Truth...” Nemo whispers.

 

"I can bring food up when it's done." Logan offered

 

Nemo nods. “That sounds good.”

 

"Here I'll carry him up for you." Logan walks slowly ahead. Patton holds onto Nemo hand not wanting to let go.

 

“Thanks.” Nemo limps alongside of them, not letting go of Patton either. Patton stares at Nemo door as they walk closer. His head tilting to the side. His eyes flicker. Nemo limps a little faster to block Patton’s view of his door, grimacing.

 

Patton blinks and shakes his head. They make it to Patton room. "Nemo can you open the door?" Logan asked. Nemo turns the knob and pushes the door open, stepping in and moving to give Logan room to enter, never letting go of Patton’s hand. Logan lays Patton down on the bed and backs away. Nemo lays down on the bed, making a sound of relief and crawling up next to Patton, trying to figure out the situation with his wings. He eventually finds a comfortable position and lays down.

 

Logan sees something move. He looks to the other side of the bed on the floor. He turns back to Nemo. "The snakes hatches"

 

Nemo shoots up and spins to look at Logan. “What!?”

 

"The snakes hatch" Logan repeated then looks back at them. "You have 15." Nemo falls back on the bed. Patton is already asleep. "Nemo?"

 

Nemo sits up and slides off the bed, whimpering as he once again puts strain on his leg. He bends down and bites his lip, putting his wings down to support himself as he lifts his injured leg and starts trying to grab the baby snakes. They easily out slither him. He groans. “How’d they get out!? That lid was supposed to be near air tight!”

 

“I’m not sure.” Logan goes and picks a few that escape up and back in the container. “What do you want to do?”

 

Nemo manages to grab a few. He opens Patton’s closet and pulls out a rack of tubs. “Five to a bin.” He says, opening the top one, still balancing on one leg and his wings. He grabs the chord to the heating system and plugs it in. Logan starts picking up snakes and organizing them out.

 

“Nemoooo” Patton whines his room growing darker.

 

Nemo looks around the room then back at Patton. He limps over and sits on the edge of the bed, stroking Patton’s cheek and kissing his forehead. “Shh... I’m here.” He whispers.

 

Patton holds onto him. He shakes but sighs and relaxes. His room goes back to normal. "What did he do to him? The room only reacts like that over high levels of stress and trouble." Logan continues to move the snakes around.

 

Nemo keeps stroking Patton’s cheek. “He filled him with lies... he told him he’s still a monster... that they could be monsters together...”

 

Logan nods "He says that he is emotions. It worries me. Patton morals is what keeps his temper down. I don't want to think about what would happen if Patton forgets his morals." 

 

Nemo slides closer to Patton and spoons him, offering his wing as a blanket. He nuzzles his hair and kisses his ear. “Do you have any idea how to ease Deceit’s influence over him?” Nemo asks.

 

Logan finishes with the snakes. "You seem to be keeping him calm, but I wonder if that just Deceit influence too. Patton is not this needy."

 

Nemo nods. “It’s the lies. He’s being surrounded with them. He knows they’re lies, but when he points them out it’s ineffective. He doesn’t want to believe them, but he has no choice since he has no truth as proof against them.”

 

"Well your truth can't you help him? If it really is just lies, you are the best person to help him through it." 

 

Nemo laughs dryly. “Just lies.” He sighs. “Lies are powerful and sticky. It takes a long time to break them...”

 

"We have to try. Patton can't keep being like this. It's not healthy for him or Thomas."

 

He looks over Patton, watching his chest rise and fall. “I will do everything in my power to free him from Deceit.” He promises himself.

 

Logan nods "I'll go see if food is ready" Logan walks to the door.

 

“Logan?”

 

"Yes?"

 

“Thank you.” Nemo says, looking him in the eyes with a hint of sadness. “For saving Patton. I promise you I will do my best to keep him safe.”

 

Logan smiles. "I know you will." Logan walks out. Patton grips Nemo shirt. Nemo looks down.

 

"Logan" Patton mutters

 

Nemo strokes Patton’s hair. “He’ll be back.” He says, smiling at him.

 

Logan makes it down the stairs. "Is food ready?"

 

Nico looks up. “Yup, we made two plates for them. Will you be back down to eat with us or are you staying up there?” Virgil hasn’t moved from his position on a counter stool, still on his phone.

 

"I believe so" Logan picks up the two plates. "I’ll be right back."

 

Nico nods and sits down at the table with Roman. “Virgil are you going to join us?” Virgil frowns slightly and gets up, turning off his phone. He barely glances at Logan as he passes and sits down at the table.

 

Logan enters Patton room. Patton relaxes a little. "I brought the food.”

 

Nemo’s eyes narrow at Patton’s expression. He looks up at Logan. “Logan. Step out for a moment.”

 

Logan puts the plates down. "Uh ok?" Logan steps out of the room. Patton whines. 

 

"Lo…" Nemo frowns and nods for Logan to come back in. He scoots away from Patton and off the bed.

Patton whines louder. "Nemo! Logan!" Patton sleepy crawls forward. Logan moves close and holds him keeping him from falling off the bed. Nemo steps out of the room. Patton grips Logan and cries. "NEMO" the room grows darker. Logan looks at Nemo.   
  
"Nemo what are you doing? Get back in here Patton needs you."

 

Nemo runs back in to Patton’s side. He stumbles on his bad leg just before reaching Patton’s bed. He heaves himself up and wraps around Patton, hissing in pain. “I was- conducting- an experiment!”

 

"For what?" Logan tries to move but Patton won't let him. "Patton let me go." Patton shakes his head. He holds onto both of them.

 

"Logan, Patton needs you too" Nemo says sadly. Logan looks up at him with fear. 

 

"No..." It makes sense Logical thinking can help decode lies but Virgil. He was already jealous of Patton, if he thinks that Patton is taking him too.  _‘He can’t lose me too’_

 

“He’s not losing you.” Nemo says.

 

"No, you don't get it. He's jealous I need to be there for him." Logan pulls away from Patton. Patton cries. Logan feels conflicted he runs his hands through his hair his heart racing.

 

“Logan. I’ll talk to him. Please, just stay here for a bit.” Nemo begs.

 

Logan paces the room. Patton cries "LOGAN" his room flickers. Logan makes a frustrated noise. 

 

"FINE" Logan crawls to the other side of the bed and wraps around Patton. Patton holds onto him and slowly calms down. 

 

Nemo wraps around Patton from the other side, covering them all with his wing. He nuzzles Patton’s hair. “We’ll get him out. Don’t worry, honeybee...” Logan looks uncomfortable but sighs and ignores it.

 

"I'll hold him, so you can eat." Nemo nods and sits up. Patton whimpers and grabs Nemo good leg. "I swear he's needier than you." 

 

Nemo grabs his plate and sits back on the bed with a sigh. He strokes Patton’s forehead carefully. “Let him go...” he whispers under his breath.

 

"You want me to let go?" Logan looks up confused.

 

Nemo looks up at Logan and shakes his head. “No. Sorry. I was... trying something.” He looks back down at Patton. He sets his food to the side and whispers in Patton’s ear. “You’re loved. You’re worthy.”

 

Patton hums and nuzzles Nemo. "You don't need me" he mumbles

 

Nemo scratches Patton’s head. “We need you. You are needed. Your necessary. You are Morality.” Patton buries his head and goes quiet. "We should let him rest."

 

Logan sighs "ok" Logan tries to get comfortable. Nemo offers him a pillow. "Thanks" Logan takes it and closes his eyes. Nemo nods and starts eating.

 

Roman looks up at the stairs. "I thought Logan said he was going to be right back?" Virgil glances up, eyes narrowing. "Should we check on them?"

 

“I will.” Virgil says, surprising Nico. He gets up and grabs Logan’s plate, heading upstairs. He opens Patton’s door and sees Logan and Nemo wrapped around Patton. His heart clenches and his back stiffen. He walks over and places Logan’s plate on the bedside table.

 

Logan opens his eyes and sees Virgil he sits up but still keeps a hold on Patton. "It's not what it looks like."

 

“I’m sure.” Virgil says with a frown turning to leave. 

 

Nemo sits up, still covering Logan and Patton with his wing. “Virgil...” Virgil leaves, closing the door a bit loudly. He storms down stairs and grabs his plate, throwing it into the kitchen sink and running upstairs to his room. Nico winces and glances at Roman.

 

"I would leave him be for now. He is not going to talk to us." Roman frowns. 

 

Logan covers his mouth as he lays down. He holds back a sob.Nemo grits his teeth and closes his eyes. He tries to reach Logan’s shoulder to comfort him. Logan shakes his head. "I told you..." Nemo stays silent. To tell Logan everything is okay would be a lie. He rubs Logan’s shoulder, turning so his wig can completely cover Logan. He looks down at Patton and scratches his head. Logan forces himself to calm down. He sighs then goes asleep. Nemo stays awake a little longer. He glances at the clock and sees it’s almost midnight. He sighs and closes his eyes but doesn’t fall asleep for a long while.


	6. Lies we tell at night

Later that night Patton whines. He shoots up with red eyes. He looks towards his door. He tilts his head and crawls out of bed and out the door.

 

Virgil cries into his sheets, blaring his music through his headphones. He rips them off and throws them across the room, letting out a scream. _‘I thought I was the only one Logan would cuddle with!? What changed!? Am I not good enough anymore? Is Patton taking him from me!? Is Nemo!?’_ He lets out a sob at the thought his best friend would take his boyfriend like this. He looks up when he hears something passing his door. He sniffles and gets up, wiping his eyes with his sleeves, smearing his eyeshadow. He cracks open his door and peaks out.

 

Patton walks down the hallway towards Nemo room as he hums a song. "Monster stuck in your head... Monster under your bed..." Virgil’s eyes widen. He steps out of his room and sneaks closer, staying hidden in the shadows. Patton gets closer "We are monsters."

 

Logan wakes up he sees Patton is gone. "Patton?" He sits up and shakes Nemo. "Nemo where's Patton?"

 

Nemo sits up. His eyes widen, and he jumps out of bed, accidentally hitting Logan in the face with his wing. “Sorry.” He says and races out. He looks up and down the hall and spies Patton in front of his room. “PATTON!” He shouts and runs to him, tackling him down just as Patton lays a hand on the doorknob. Virgil pulls back and hides, closing his eyes and listening closely.

 

Logan runs out of the room and towards them. "Patton" Logan grabs Patton hand. Patton blinks to many times. "We need to get him away from your room he's too close."

 

Nemo lifts him up, his leg getting stronger. He starts carrying Patton back to his room. “We have to get Deceit out of him. We can’t stay with him 24/7 to keep him out of my room...”

 

Virgil’s eyes widen. He covers his mouth to keep in a gasp. _‘Oh, I’m so stupid!’_ He mentally kicks himself.

 

"Agree, but how?" Logan pets Patton hair. 

 

"Monsters stuck in your head..."

 

Nemo glances back at his room. “We surround him with truth.” He enters Patton’s room and lays him down on the bed.

 

Patton turns towards Nemo "He's mine forever." Patton closes his eyes and relaxes.

 

Nemo’s heart skips a beat. He gasps and kneels down next to the bed, laying his head on it and clutching Patton’s hand. “Falsehood.” He reminds himself.

 

Logan pets Patton hair. "We need to know what the lies are if we are going to free him from them."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and squeezes Patton’s hand, listening to his thoughts. _'Monster, he doesn't need you, we belong together, you’re not morality, you’re hurting them, weak'_ Patton thoughts scream at Nemo.

 

Nemo winces. “You’re not a monster. I need you, Patton. More than you could ever know. Thomas needs Morality. You are Morality. You’re not weak. You’re so, so, so strong. You aren’t hurting us. You aren’t hurting any of us. But I need you to fight him. I need you to fight Deceit’s lies.”

 

Patton gasps and opens his eyes, they flicker "I can't, he's too strong." Patton grip Nemo shirt. "He's calling me."

 

Nemo grips him back. “Fight it. Take the pain, ignite it. Tie a noose around your mind- loose enough to breathe, fine- and tie it. To a tree and tell it ‘you belong to me. This aint a noose this is a leash and I got news for you, you must obey me.’“ he raps, gripping Patton’s hand, filling him with truthful energy. “You can do it. Come on...”

 

Patton squeezes his eyes shut. "I broke Roman's nose, you push me away. Roman said, Roman said" Patton gasps. Logan puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

Nemo hears a voice in his head.  _‘Will you take his place? Will you become Deceit to save him?’_

 

Nemo opens his mouth to answer before closing it and squeezing his eyes shut, bowing his head. He can’t. If he lets Deceit take control, there will be no truth. “No.” He whispers, voice cracking with the pain the single word causes him.

 

"Patton that was situational, it was an accident." 

 

Patton glares at Logan. "Was it? Was it really? Or maybe Patton didn't care who he hurt?" Patton cries and leans on Nemo he breaths heavy.

 

 _‘Shit. I’m losing him- no. No, I’m not. What is the truth anymore!?’_ Nemo’s breathing increases. _‘I can’t help him if I don’t know the truth for myself. Deceit’s influencing me through Patton. I need to breathe.’_ Nemo gets up. “Watch him please. I’ll be back.” He says, heading out.

 

Logan holds onto Patton. "He's leaving me" Logan pulls him tight. 

 

"No, he's not. He just needs a break." 

 

"You can’t help him logic" Patton spits out.

 

"Falsehood, I've fought you for years. Patton keep fighting don't listen to him." 

 

Patton breath heavy "I'm trying he's too loud. Logan...I'm sorry for everything" Patton grips his shirt.

 

"I know, I've forgiven you. You’re not a monster a monster wouldn't try this hard to not hurt us. Do you believe me?" 

 

Patton gasp his head is pounding. "Yes AH, he doesn't like it." 

 

"I don't care if he likes it." Logan states as he rubs Patton back.

  
Nemo looks at the ground as he walks, accidentally running into Virgil who’s standing in the middle of the hall. “Oh. Sorry.” Virgil mumbles. 

 

“No, it’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.” Nemo says. They stand there awkwardly a moment. 

 

“I’m sorry you think I took Logan.” “I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions.” They speak at the same time and stare at each other in shock. 

 

Virgil sighs. “I know you wouldn’t do that... but seeing Logan with you and Patton... and...” he hesitates. “I’ve been jealous of Patton... of the attention you give him. I feel like he’s stealing you from me. I get that he’s your boyfriend, but...” he clenches his jaw and looks down. “I miss you...”

 

Nemo looks at him sadly. He takes a step forward and wraps his arms around Virgil, wings curling around them slightly.Virgil hugs him back, leaning his head on his chest. “I haven’t forgotten you.” Nemo says. “I could never forget the person who pulled me through all those years.”

 

Virgil takes a shaky breath and nods. “I heard about Patton.”

 

Nemo steps back. He sighs and looks down. “I don’t know what to do... when your every moment is surrounded by lies- “  
  
“You need to get him out of his head.” Virgil interrupts him. Nemo looks up. “It’s sending himself into a downward spiral and Deceit is fueling it. Get him to do something physical, something that doesn’t require much thought. Maybe a craft or cooking, or whatever. Just something he can be proud of. And give him creative freedom.”

 

Nemo thinks it over and nods. “Thanks.” He says, pulling Virgil into one more hug before heading back to Patton’s room. 

 

“No problem.” Virgil smiles at him as he walks away. As soon as Nemo disappears, he feels sad again. He sighs and goes to his room. He needs to sleep.

 

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! HE'S MINE" Patton squeezes Logan. "Noooo..."   
  
Logan winces _'Too tight can't breathe'_ Nemo walks in. He sees Patton squeezing Logan, Logan’s face showing obvious pain. Logan looks at Nemo his gave screaming 'help' 

 

Patton holds him tight. He shakes his head fighting in his mind. "I can't, I can't"

 

Nemo walks over and grips Patton’s wrists, attempting to free Logan. “Hey, Pat. Let’s cook.”

 

Patton turns towards Nemo. He opens his flickering eyes. "What?" His tone tuning from confusion to excitement. He still holds onto Logan.

 

Nemo smiles at him. “We’re gonna cook something. Come on.” He says, offering his hand.

 

Patton blinks his eyes turning a solid brown. "Ok!" Patton takes Nemo hand letting go of Logan. Logan takes deep breathes. Nemo glances back at Logan as he leads Patton out. Logan gives him a thumbs up as he relaxes. Patton beams at Nemo. "What are we making?"

 

Nemo thinks as they walk. “How about a cake? We can make whatever kind you’d like.” He says with a smile, wincing when his wing smacks into the rail. “These things are beautiful, but a pain.” He mutters.

 

Patton giggles "You'll get the hang of it."

 

Nemo smiles at him. “There’s my honeybee.”

 

Patton nuzzles Nemo. "you’re my pearl."

 

Logan walks out of Patton room. He heads for downstairs but stops at Virgil door. He slowly opens it a peaks in. Virgil’s fast asleep on his bed, curled up with one of Logan’s ties in his hand. Logan walks in a kiss his forehead then heads out.  
  


Nemo smiles and nuzzles him back. “I love you.” He kisses Patton’s forehead. Patton looks at Nemo and pulls into a full kiss. Nemo wraps his arms around Patton’s waist and kisses him back, closing his eyes.

 

Patton pulls out. "So what type of cake?"

 

“Your choice.” Nemo says smiling at him and still holding his waist.

 

"Hmm chocolate?" Patton asks, Nemo nods and heads into the mud room to grab the mix. He comes back to the kitchen and starts setting out the supplies.

 

Logan comes down the stairs. "What are we making?" 

 

Patton looks up at him. "Chocolate cake!"   
  


 

"Sounds great" Logan smiles at seeing Patton acting normal.

 

Nemo smiles and him and glances at the clock, seeing it at 2:34 am. He sighs. “Coffee?” He asks, looking up at Logan.

 

"Please" Logan tiredness showing through. Patton looks at the two and then the clock.   
  


 

"Oh, it's kinda early to be baking maybe we should go to sleep."   
  


 

"NO" Logan and Nemo said at the same time. Patton looked at them with confusion. Nemo sets a pot of coffee and moves over to the counter, adding the eggs into the bowl.

 

“Guys if you’re tired, we can go to bed." Patton offered. Logan shakes his head.  
  


 

"No, we are baking. It's ok Patton." Logan assure walking into the kitchen.

 

“Patton, can you mix in the cake mix, please?” Nemo asks.

 

"Ok!" Patton takes the spoon from Nemo. Logan thinking about Virgil. Nemo adds in some chocolate chips and winks at Patton. Patton giggles and kisses Nemo cheek. "Thank you sweetie"

 

Nemo smiles and nods. He glances back at Logan and steps over to him. “You okay?” He whispers so Patton can’t hear.

 

Logan sighs "I'm worry about Virgil. You know how he gets."

 

Nemo nods. “I talked to him. He understands now, he was just shocked at first.” He nods to Patton happily stirring the batter. “He’s the one that suggested this.”

 

Logan relaxes and smiles "He’s so smart." Nemo smiles and nods.

 

Patton looks up at them. He giggles "Are  _we_ making a cake or am  _I_ making a cake?"

 

Nemo chuckles. “We are. Calm down.” He says, kissing Patton’s cheek. He moves over and sets the timer.

 

"Coffee ready" Logan grabs 3 cups.

 

Nemo looks up excited and takes his. “Thanks.” He says, nodding at Logan.

 

Logan hands a cup to Patton. "Thanks, Lo"   
  


 

Logan whispers to Nemo "Tell him about the snakes."

 

“Oh!” Nemo gasps excitedly. “Patton, guess what?” He says, bouncing on his feet.

 

Patton smiles "What?"

 

“The snakes hatched.” Nemo says with a big smile.

 

Patton puts the cup down and squeals "Were Parents!" Patton pulls Nemo into a hug. "How many!?"

 

Nemo laughs and hugs him back “Fifteen.”

 

Patton gasps "Fifteen little baby snakes." Patton pulls Nemo into a passionate kiss.

 

Nemo hums and holds him close, cocooning them in his wings. _‘I wonder if I could hang upside down like a bat.’_ He randomly wonders.

 

"We need to name them! Oh, Nemo I'm so happy!"

 

Nemo laughs. “You can name them whatever you’d like, honeybee.” Logan sips his coffee fully relaxing.

 

Nemo looks up. “The oven’s preheated.” He says with a smile, grabbing a cake pan. “Can you pour the batter in?”

 

"Sure, thing daddy" Logan chocks on his coffee. 

 

Nemo coughs and blushes. “Patton... I don’t think you fully comprehend the implications...”

 

"Hmm? What? you're a daddy now. Like me, we're daddies." 

 

“O-oh.” Nemo stutters. “Okay.” He says, trying to hide his blush from Patton.

 

"I feel like I'm missing something here" Patton looks at Nemo.

 

Nemo shakes his head. “It’s nothing!” He says quickly, heart clenching at the lie. _‘What the... oh. I’m truth. Does that mean it’s always going to hurt me to lie?’_

 

"Ok, I'll trust you." Patton puts the cake into the oven. He goes back to Nemo. "Your so cute when you are flustered."

 

Nemo blushes more, wings curling up, wrapping around himself. He puts his hands on the edges of them, pulling him closer to his face. “Nooooooooooo! No, I’m not!” He mock pouts.

 

Patton laughs "Aww come on you so are. Let me see your beautiful face." Nemo ducks his face behind his wings, crossing his arms.

 

Logan gets up and sets a timer. Patton pouts "Well I guess I'll have to do it the hard way." Patton starts pets the wings. Nemo purrs and leans into Patton’s touch, wings relaxing slightly.

 

Patton smirks and starts gently moving them away still petting them. Nemo sighs and pulls his wings away from his face, leaning on Patton and purring. Patton giggles as he pulls Nemo into a kiss. Nemo hums and leans into it, lifting Patton’s legs up to wrap around his waist. Patton smiles and leans in more to the kiss humming. Nemo closes his eyes and wraps his wings around Patton to help support him as he carries him to the couch. He lays him down and kisses all over his face. Patton giggles "I think I win" Patton pants.

 

Nemo pulls away. “I believe so.” He smirks.

 

Patton cups Nemo face "I love you"

 

Nemo strokes Patton’s cheek. “I love you too, honeybee. I love you so much...”

 

Patton holds onto Nemo lovingly. "I believe you" Nemo smiles at him and kisses gently one more time before sitting up and helping Patton up."I can see us have a lot of fun with these wings" Patton pets them one more time. Nemo’s eyes drift closed as he hums in agreement. Patton walks back into the kitchen Logan reading a book. "Whatcha reading?"  
  


 

"Sherlock"

 

Nemo gets up and follows with a laugh. “Of course.” He smirks. He glances at the timer. “What do you want to do while we wait?”

 

"You two could go back to cuddling. I'm fine just reading." Logan says not looking up.   
  


 

"Na, we have a hard time from staying at just cuddling." Patton scratches one of the wings.

 

Nemo closes his eyes again and fights to remain standing.“P-Pat...”

 

Patton giggles "Sorry love" He stops. Nemo sighs and lays his head on his shoulder, lack of sleep starting to catch up to him.

 

"Does my angel want to sleep?" Patton ask petting his head.

 

Nemo smiles and starts drifting off before shaking his head and standing up. “No, I’m good.” He says, swaying slightly.

 

"Coffee?" Patton offers. Nemo nods.

 

Patton hands him a cup. "Here you go sweetie."

 

Nemo smiles and starts sipping at it. “Thanks.”

 

Patton kisses his cheek. "So, what do you want to do?"

 

Nemo shrugs. “TV?”

 

"You would be out in a light, and I'm not risking another house fire" Logan states still looking at his book.

 

Nemo sighs. “Well, you’re here?”

 

Logan looks up "Fair point. Alright you can watch TV I'll guard the cake" He says with a smirk.  
  


 

Patton smiles "Thanks Lo! Come on let's watch Steven Universe!" Patton drags Nemo out of the kitchen.

 

Nemo laughs and sits down on the couch, pulling Patton into his lap. He purrs and wraps his wings around them. “One good thing about these is that I always have a blanket with me.” He smirks.

 

Patton giggles "There so warm" Nemo nods and flips on the TV. It takes less than ten minutes for him to pass out. Patton is right after him curl up in the warmth of his wings.

 ...

Virgil wakes for no reason, but he’s up. He groans and glances at his phone to see it’s 5 am. He smells coffee. He gets up and heads downstairs. He sees Nemo and Patton asleep on the couch. He walks into the kitchen and finds Logan asleep at the counter next to a chocolate cake. Virgil smiles and walks closer, kissing Logan’s cheek gently. Logan sighs but doesn't wake up. He looks to be using a book as a pillow.

 

Virgil shakes his head. “Come on.” He whispers, carefully picking Logan up and sinking out to Logan’s room. He gently lays him on the bed and crawls in next to him, combing his hair. Logan wraps around Virgil and sighs happily he shivers a little. Virgil pulls a blanket over them and pets Logan’s face till he falls asleep himself.


	7. A true lie works slowly, poisoning everyone.

Roman wakes up the next day and goes downstairs. He sees Patton and Nemo and the couch a sleep. The shrugs and heads into the kitchen. He sees the cake and double takes. "When did anyone make cake?" He mumbles to himself.

 

Logan wakes up in his bed. He shoots up _'When?'_ He looks and finds Virgil next to him. _'I'm even more confused'_ Virgil groans and grabs Logan’s tie. Logan laughs "How are you so good at that?" Logan pets Virgil face. Virgil sniffs and sneezes _._ Logan kisses his forehead and takes off his tie. Virgil smiles and rubs the tie next to his face. “You are too adorable.” Logan walks out of his room.

 

Virgil blinks awake, feeling his source of warmth gone. “Looooooooooo!” He whines.

 

Logan turns back "Wow your fast" he walks back. Virgil makes grabby hands for him, still half asleep. Logan crawls back in bed and cuddles with him. "Much better then cuddling with Nemo and Patton." Logan nuzzles Virgil. Virgil hums and curls into him."I love you"

 

Roman starts making breakfast and sets coffee. The smell of coffee brewing draws Nemo to consciousness. He looks down and sees Patton in his arms. He looks around the commons. _‘Guess Logan was right.’_ He carefully sits up, laying Patton back down.

 

Patton curls up on himself. He shivers from lack of warmth. Nemo drapes a blanket over him before heading into the kitchen. “Morning, Roman.” He smiles.

 

"Morning, the couch?"

 

Nemo chuckles. “Late night, early morning, depending on your point of view. Logan was down here too. Maybe he actually made it to his bed.” He shrugs, eyeing the coffee.

 

"Is that where this cake came from." Pointing at it a book lying next to it. Nemo nods and picks up Logan’s book from the counter, knowing he’d be upset if it got messed up."Ok, but why?"

 

“We were with Patton. Virgil suggested baking to calm him down.” Nemo sighs. “It was a bad night last night.”

 

"Oh" Roman looks back at the couch "Is he ok?"

 

Nemo hesitates. “Deceit... still has influence over him. He needs truth and logical thinking. That’s why Logan didn’t come back down for dinner. He’s also very clingy.”

 

"Ah that explains why Virgil was upset. Is there any I can do?"

 

“Yeah. I managed to talk to him and he understands now. And also, keep him out and away from my room. He tried to sneak in there last night.”

 

Roman raise an eyebrow "Why would he want to go there?"

 

“Deceit had near full control of him.” Nemo says sadly.

 

"Oh, I'll keep an eye on him."

 

“Thank you.” Nemo says with a sigh, rubbing his temples.

 

"You ok? I know things are tough right now, but we'll get through it."

 

Nemo nods. “I know. I just... didn’t think changing or coming out would do something like this...” he says, glancing back at Patton. “It feels like he’s the one paying the price for who I am... and who I was...”

 

"It's not your fault, you didn't know this would happen and we both know Patton would rather have this happen then watch you suffer."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and nods, shoulders easing with the truth. “I know.” He says. He chuckles and opens his eyes. “It’s hard for me to lie now. I get a pang of guilt when I do. Even over things such as saving someone’s innocence.”

 

Roman nods "Yeah all that lying isn't healthy for Patton either. I'm surprised he hasn't thrown up yet." Nemo’s eyes narrow. "What?"

 

"Nemooo" Patton whines.

 

“He hasn’t gotten sick... Deceit’s made him numb to the after effects of lying...” Nemo glances up and sighs. He walks over and strokes Patton’s cheek. “I’m here, honeybee. Don’t worry.” He suddenly feels tired being near Patton, like he’s being drained. _‘That would be because I am.’_ He thinks.

 

Patton opens his eyes and lifts his arms up. "Hold me"

 

Nemo picks him up, putting Patton’s legs around his waist and his wings behind Patton’s back to support him. He carries him to the kitchen, rocking him. Patton hums and scratches his face. Nemo continues to rock him. He looks over at Roman. “What’s for breakfast?”

 

"Pancakes, I'm going simple today." 

 

Nemo nods. “Sounds good to me.” He shifts Patton a bit to hold him better, wings growing tired quickly.

 

Patton nuzzles him. "Where Logan?" he whines.

 

“Resting.” Nemo nuzzles him back. _‘Can’t save him. Can’t save him. Can’t save him._ ’ He shakes his head.

 

"I want Lo, Lo" Patton whines. 

 

Nemo winces. _‘That hurt.’_

 

Patton nuzzles Nemo. Roman looks at them. "I’ll go get him" Roman moves upstairs. He knocks then enters Logan room. "Logan?"  
  


 

Logan looks up "Yes Roman?"  
  


 

"Patton needs you." Logan looks back at Virgil and sighs getting out of bed. Virgil groans and crawls after him. Logan looks at him sadly. He keeps walking away. Each step breaking his heart more. Virgil falls off the bed with a thud. Roman goes over to help Virgil as Logan goes downstairs.

 

Logan heads to the kitchen. "Is everything ok?"

 

Nemo looks up. “He wants you.” He says, pulling his wing back to show him Patton. “And I feel so tired. I don’t know what’s going on...”

  
"Here I'll take him." Logan takes Patton into his arms. Patton curls up to him."You've been with him all night I'm not surprised."

 

Nemo nods and sits down, laying his head on the table, wings drooping.“I need to clean my room.” He mumbles. “Change it. Like Nico did... to a place of truth...”

 

Logan nods "Is it wise to enter?" Patton nuzzles Logan. He sits down his stomach growls. "I didn't eat yesterday"

 

“Not for anyone else.” Nemo looks down at Patton and glances at the kitchen. He goes and finishes cooking breakfast.

 

Patton scratches his face and buries it in Logan. "How was to rest of the night? Were there any problems?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Not that I remember. We passed put on the couch then Roman came down and started making breakfast.” He says, flipping a pancake.

 

"Well that's good." Logan sighs he looks at Patton sadly. "I left Virgil this morning. He was crawling towards me and I left him there. He's going to be so upset."

 

Nemo looks down. “You need to talk to him. Let him know that this doesn’t mean you love him any less."

…

Virgil huffs and blinks. “Ro?” He asks confused.

 

"Yeah it's me storm cloud" Roman sits Virgil up.  
  


 

Virgil shakes his head and looks around the room. “Where’s Logan?”

 

"Logan needed to help Patton"   
  


 

“What’s wrong?” Virgil asks, concerned.

 

"I'm not sure. Patton just woke up and said he wanted Logan. Nemo did tell me what happened last night though." Roman answered."I hope we can help him before something bad happens."

Virgil nods and gets up, heading downstairs. He slows at the top of the stairs and makes his way down. He sees Logan holding Patton and Nemo in the kitchen. Logan looks at Virgil then looks away with a shameful look. Patton nuzzles Logan. Logan sighs and pets his head. Virgil quietly comes and sits next to Logan, wrapping an arm around him and offering him a smile. Logan rest his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry"

 

Virgil shakes his head and nuzzles him. “Don’t be.”

 

Logan sighs "I love you"

 

“I love you too.” Virgil smiles and closes his eyes. Nemo finishes cooking and turns the stove off. He looks up as Roman comes back down.

 

"Thanks for finishing breakfast" Roman smiles at him. Nemo nods and smiles back. 

 

Patton opens his eyes and yawns "Thanks Lo, I think I'm fine for now."   
  


 

Logan looks at him "Are you sure?"  
  


 

"Yeah" Patton gets out of Logan lap and sits in his own chair. "Besides I know you don't like cuddling with me."   
  


 

"It wasn't that bad." _'I hated ever second of it'_  
  


 

Patton raises an eyebrow "Logan don't lie to me. I know you, I understand."

 

"Alright, I hated it, I was very uncomfortable." Logan admits  
  


 

Patton frowns and understands "Sorry I put you through that."   
  


 

"It's ok Patton, you needed it." Patton nods  
  


 

"Well thank you then." Logan rubs his back.

 

Nemo brings plates out and sets the table. “Where’s Nico?”

 

"Sleeping, we were up late."

 

Logan rolls his eyes. "Join the club"

 

Virgil chuckles. “I can go get him?” He offers.

 

"Sure, knock yourself out" Roman said helping set the table.   
  


 

"Why would Virgil-" Patton put a hand on Logan shoulder.   
  


 

"It's an expression Lo." 

 

Virgil laughs and heads upstairs. He knocks on Nico’s door. “Nico? Are you awake? Breakfast is ready.”  
  


 

The door suddenly opens, and Virgil feels a hand grab his hoodie and pull him in. He screams before a hand covers his mouth. “Ssshhhhhhh!” The owner of the hand whispers excitedly. 

 

“NICO!?” Virgil exclaims. “WHAT THE HECK!?”   
  


 

Nico giggles. “Shh! Look!” He says, pointing to something squirming on his bed.   
  


 

Virgil’s eyes narrow and he steps closer. He groans. “Nico! Where did you find a baby snake!?”  
  


 

“In the hallway!” Nico giggles and picks up the orange albino.   
  


 

“It needs heat!”  
  


 

“I know.” Nico says, slipping it into his cloak and smiling at Virgil. 

 

  
Virgil sighs. “Does Nemo know?” Nico shrugs, still smiling. Virgil can’t help but smile at how happy Nico is. “Fine. Just keep it safe and promise me you’ll ask Nemo for advice.” Nico nods excitedly and they head down, Nico smiling all the way.

 

Roman walks up to Nico as he comes down "There's my happy sunshine" Roman pulls him into a hug. Nico giggles as he feels the snake squirm in his cloak. Virgil shakes his head and sits down, glancing at Nemo. Nemo gives him a curious look and Virgil nods towards Nico. "Well someone extra happy today." Roman nuzzles Nico face. "Or are you just happy to see me?" He smirks. Nico raises a brow testily. Virgil makes a loud cough. Roman gives Nico a quick kiss and goes back to setting the table.

 

Nico smiles and sits down next to him. Virgil looks at Nico expectantly. He sighs when Nico doesn’t say anything. “So, the babies hatched.”  
  


 

Nemo chokes. “Yesss. Yes, they did?” He looks at Virgil. Virgil looks at Nico. Nico is distracted petting his cloak. Nemo’s brows furrow a moment before he laughs. “Is that a snake in your cloak?”  
  


 

Nico looks up, surprised before ducking his head sheepishly. “Yeah...”  
  


 

Nemo chuckles. “It’s okay. Can I see?” Nico carefully pulls the snake out and hands it to Nemo. Nemo checks it over. “She’s a healthy cutie.” He says, handing her back.

 

"There 15 of them" Patton added.

 

"So, if we go with our original plan to spit them up, we each get 3." Roman said doing the math.

 

“They should stay with their siblings a few days until I get them to eat reliably.” Nemo says as Nico frowns and curls protectively around his snake. Nemo smiles at him. “Since you two have already bonded, I might make an exception.” Nico looks up happily. Patton giggles, Virgil smiles at them and continues eating his breakfast. He glances at Logan and looks at him worriedly, seeing how slow he was eating.

 

Logan looks at Virgil "I'm fine, just tired."Virgil nods but still keeps an eye on him.

 

Patton frowns "Is it because of me?"  
  


 

Logan looks at Patton. "No, your fine."   
  


 

Patton glares at Logan. "Logan your lying."

 

Nemo looks at Patton nervously. _‘Since when was he the lie detector?’_ “Patton...” he says, resting his hand over Patton’s. Virgil unconsciously scoots closer to Logan.

 

Patton blinks "What? I know how we work. We can give each other our energy. I'm taking too much aren't I?" Logan looks at Nemo nervously.

 

“No.” Nemo says, gasping and doubling over from the lie.

 

Virgil reaches towards him. “Hey, breathe.” Nemo nods and takes a deep breath.

 

"I'm taking that as a yes." Patton frowns. Logan frowns and thinks for a second.   
  


 

"Does it hurt if you hear a lie?"

 

Nemo breathes and calms down. “I get a minor headache. It hurts worse when I lie. The pain level depends on the severity of the lie...”

 

"Ok I'm going to test something." Logan looks over to Patton. "Patton." Patton looks over. Logan takes a deep breath. "The sky is green, 2+2 is fish, my name is John."   
  


 

Patton eyes widen "What are you doing?"   
  


 

"I'm straight and single, I hate all of you, books are made of steel."   
  


 

Patton covers his ears "STOP" Logan stops, Patton smacks his head on the table and groans.

 

Nemo tenses and draws his knees up, burying his head in his arms. “Ow.” He grits his teeth. He glances at Patton as the headache begins to fade.

 

Virgil looks at them all. “Logan, those were just nonsense falsehoods. A true lie works slowly, poisoning everyone. You don’t notice it until it’s too late...”

 

Patton head still lays on the table. Logan ignores Virgil. "Patton look at me." Patton turns his face towards Logan. Logan tenses and sighs "As I feared."

 

Nemo looks at Patton. Patton sits up groans showing everyone blue scales down his face. Nemo stares, heart dropping. _‘I was supposed to be the only one cursed with that...’_ he thinks.

 

Patton puts his hands on his head. "Everything fuzzy" Nico looks confused as Virgil gets up and runs to Patton, wrapping an arm around him. Nemo gets up and hesitantly places a hand on Patton’s scales. The smoothness feels both familiar and foreign.

 

"Deceit taking over. He slowly destroying Patton." Logan frowns.  
  


 

Patton groans opening his flickering eyes. "Who?"

 

Two things rise up in Nemo. One being sadness that Patton has to suffer through this. The other being rage. So much he wants to rip Deceit out of Patton and strangle him. But he can’t. He closes his eyes, holding back tears. He remembers Patton holding him like this. _‘This is what he felt.’_ Nemo realizes.

 

“Is there anything we can do!?” Nico asks.   
  


 

“He hasn’t fully taken over yet. Maybe we can still kick him out before he’s able to take root?” Virgil says hopefully.

 

Patton gasps holding Nemo tight "I don't want to be Deceit. I want to be Patton. I'm Patton."   
  


 

"Nemo you think you can change your room to truth?" Logan asks.

 

Nemo nods, holding on to Patton tightly. “You are Patton. You are Patton. You are not Deceit. You are Patton.” He mumbles. He gives Patton a squeeze before reluctantly letting go and running up to his room.

 

Patton reach for Nemo before turning around and holding onto Logan. "I'm scared"


	8. Heart and Mind in One

Nemo opens his door and charges in. Deceit is there immediately, taking a stab at Nemo. Nemo ducks, spinning around in an attempt to kick Deceit’s legs out. Deceit jumps and tackles him down, pressing his sword against Nemo’s neck. Nemo squirms and kicks. He pushes Deceit away with his wings, the sword barely catching them. He winces slightly before summoning his own blade and charging. The sound of metal clashing rings throughout the room. “LET HIM GO!” Nemo screams and dives for a strike. Deceit quickly blocks him before disappearing with a dark chuckle. Nemo spins around, holding his sword in a ready stance. “COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!”

 

Patton screams "Stop I don’t want too." He grips Logan shaking breathing heavily. Virgil rubs his back, looking at Logan worriedly. Nico stands, looking up the stairs, hearing screams from Nemo’s room.

 

Deceit jumps down from the ceiling, surprising Nemo and leaving a cut on his wing. Nemo screams and falls, making a swipe with his blade in retaliation. Deceit easily dodges it and knocks Nemo’s blade out of his hand. He thrusts forward as Nemo rolls out of the way, panting and dragging himself up. He runs around the edge of the room, trying to find an opening as Deceit walks closer. He tries to sink out but reappears in the same spot. He looks at Deceit in panic.   
  
Nico summons his sword, running upstairs. He finds Nemo’s door closed and locked and tries to sink in. He reappears where he was just standing. He tries running into the door, but it won’t budge. “NEMO!” He screams.   
  
Nemo glances at the door for a split second. Deceit takes the opportunity and makes a cut to his arm. Nemo screams and falls to the ground, vainly gripping the wound. Deceit stands over Nemo, stepping on his wing and bringing his sword to his neck. Nemo closes his eyes and cries. _‘Failed him. I failed Patton. I failed him. I’m going to die. He’s going to become Deceit. I failed him...’_

 

Patton shakes violently before stopping. "Patton?" Logan asked not hiding his worry. Patton jumps out of his grabs his red eyes glowing. He grabs Logan by the throat lifting him up. Roman jumps out of seat. Patton darkly laughs "You lose" Patton sinks out with Logan.

 

Patton and Logan rise in Nemo room. Patton still holding Logan tight. Deceit disappears from Nemo view. "Oh, that feels better" 'Patton’ smirks He drops an unconscious Logan. Nemo’s heart stops. He tries to crawl to Logan. Deceit stands in his way "Not so fast. We are going to play a game first. You need to choose." Deceit smirks at Nemo confused expression. "Logan is in danger of falling to my influence, but to get credit where credit due he's tough. Tougher than Patton was that's for sure." He chuckles "You could save him, but you will lose Patton forever."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and looks down. “What do you want?” He mumbles, defeated.

 

Deceit laughs "Control of Thomas but that's an end goal right now I want you to choose. Logan or Patton?" Logan screams "I would pick fast"

 

Nemo clenches his jaw and buries his head. If he chooses to save Logan, Thomas would lose his emotions and Morality. But if he chooses to save Patton, Thomas’s Logic would always be working towards weaving a web of lies, manipulating others for his gain. If he saves Logan, he loses his love forever. He saves Patton he loses his and Patton’s friend forever. His chest hurts, and he curls in on himself, crying. _‘I can’t let him do that. I can’t willingly sacrifice either of them.’_ He thinks. “Take me.” He whispers.

 

"Hmm that is off the table. I quite like Patton. He's weaker than you. Try again, pick or lose both"

 

Nemo lets out a pained noise, looking up, first at Logan’s pained face then Patton’s smirking scaled one. He shakes and cries. His heart wants one, logic says the other. He gasps, trying to find enough breath to muster one name. “Logan.” He wails and his arms collapse, burying his face into the carpet. “I SAVE LOGAN!” He cries.

 

Deceit smiles he picks Logan up and throws him at Nemo. "You should leave"

 

Nemo wraps his arm around Logan and sinks out. They rise up on the floor of Patton’s room. Nemo cries and holds Logan tears staining his shirt. The pain his arm and wings feel are hardly a fraction of that of his heart.

 

Logan gasps and looks at Nemo. He wraps his arms around him. He forces a "I'm sorry" as he breaths heavy.

 

Nemo shakes his head. “‘s not- your fault!” He manages as he sobs.

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "I saw him, It's not too late"

 

Nemo looks into Logan’s eyes, tears still falling down his face. He wants to believe. He wants to have hope. But he just saw the face of his love with the eyes of a murderer. What hope does he have left?

 

"No, I'm serious, Patton a genius." He sees that there in Patton room. "We need to leave." Logan gets up and starts dragging Nemo out.

 

“What?” Nemo asks confused, letting Logan drag him. 

 

Roman looks down the hall and sees them. "Logan! Nemo!" He runs towards them.   
  


 

"Help me get him downstairs." Roman nods and picks Nemo up and help him down the stairs.

 

Nico and Virgil rush up and see Nemo. Virgil takes Nemo from Roman and holds him close, carrying him to the couch as Nemo’s sobs begin to subside.   
  


 

Nico looks between Roman and Logan. “What happened!?”

 

"Patton is a genius is what happened!" Logan says, "He let Deceit take him."

 

“HOW IS THAT GENIUS!?” Nico exclaims.

 

"Because if Deceit is attached to Patton, he's not attached to Nemo."   
  


 

"So, Nemo can turn is room to truth!" Roman added.   
  


 

"Exactly! Patton took me on purpose. He knew Deceit couldn't control me for a long time. He knew Nemo would save me. So, Patton took that time to explain his plan."

 

Nico nods and smiles. “So, what do we do?”

 

"Nemo needs to change his room. Then we need to trap Deceit there." Logan looks at Nemo. "Nemo? You've been quiet." Virgil looks down, rubbing Nemo’s arm.

 

Nemo keeps his eyes closed, smiling. _‘It’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna be okay..._ ’ he laughs lightly. Virgil frowns and glances up at Logan, shaking his head.

 

Logan grabs Nemo shoulder "Nemo?" Nemo flinches slightly, curling his wings around him with a grimace.   
  


 

Virgil gasps. “NEMO!” He says, reaching to the cuts on his wings. He looks down and sees blood staining his pants. “LOGAN GET THE MED KIT!”

 

"Shit" Roman snaps a met kit for Logan. Logan gets to work. “Virgil help me" Logan pulls Nemo away so he can get to the wound.Nemo cries and clings to Virgil.   
  


 

“Shh... it’s okay.” Virgil says, setting Nemo down and prying him off. He looks over him. “His arm is bleeding the worst. The feathers are slowing the bleeding.”

 

"Virgil get the arms I'll get the legs. Roman Nico can you help with the wings?" Roman nods and moves in. Nico gently picks up Nemo’s wing and pulls it away from his face. Virgil pins Nemo’s arm down and starts cleaning it.   
  


 

Nemo moans, eyes closed. He squirms weakly and tries to get away. “Paaaaaaaaaaat!” He lays his head to the side.   
  


 

Virgil reaches and pets Nemo’s face. “Shh... you’re okay... just got a few scraps, you’ll be fine.” Nemo moans and scrunches his face.   
  


 

“Breathe.” Virgil says. Nemo takes a deep breath.   
  


 

“Good job.” Virgil praises, numbing the area around the wound on his arm and beginning the stitching.

 

“His wings and legs should just need bandages.”

 

He glances lower. “Logan, his side.” He says, gesturing to a deep cut.

 

Logan cleans the wound and starts wrapping it. He looks over to the deep cut. "New plan Roman you take legs." Roman quickly moves to continue wraps his legs while Logan starts cleaning the cut. Nemo gasps and tries to move away from the pain, but it’s all around him. He feels trapped. His breathing quickens.   
  
“Nemo, stay with me.” Virgil says, watching his erratic breathing. He starts humming. “Breathe in, breathe out. Let the human in.” He sings. Nemo sighs and focuses on Virgil’s voice, trying to mentally ignore the pain. He breathes in deeply, then out slowly. “Breathe in, breathe out, and let it in.” Virgil continues their lullaby. Logan numbs the area and starts stitching it. Nico weaves the bandages through Nemo’s feathers, tying them snugly.

 

"The legs are done" Roman looks up for more instructions.

 

“Help Nico.” Virgil says. Roman moves over and help Nico.

 

“He’s going to need his wings washed.” Nico says, frowning slightly. “I don’t know how to care for feathers...”

 

“He’s gonna need a bird bath.” Virgil chuckles. Nemo huffs and makes a breathy laugh.

 

“Ow.” He winces as Nico pulls a bit too tight on one of the bandages too tight.   
  


 

“Sorry.” Nico says.

 

"I know how to clean feathers. I have a pet bird in the imagination." Roman states "It's easy."

 

Virgil laughs. “Guess we have two bird brains.” Nemo cracks an eye open and gives Virgil a look.

 

Roman rolls his eyes "Anyway it's easy, you just need water. He just needs a hose down." Nemo shivers.

 

"Cold?" Roman asked.  
  


 

"He has lost a lot of blood." Logan added still working on the side.

 

Virgil finishes with the stitches and bandages Nemo’s arm. He glances down at the carpet. “If I remember correctly, blood stains are difficult to remove...”

 

"I can make a new carpet I'm not worry about it." Roman looks at the blood. "Does he need us to give blood?"

 

“I’m not sure. Normally he’d be unconscious with the amount he’s lost, but he’s alerts enough to give me a dirty look.” Virgil smirks as Nemo attempts to growl.   
  


 

“The wings...” Nemo says.

 

"Do you have magical wings?" Roman says jokingly.

 

Nemo chuckles. “Who knows anymore.”

 

"Do you need blood?" Roman ask Logan looks up.  
  


 

"I'm almost done"

 

Nemo blinks. “I think I’m okay...”

 

“Nothing strenuous for three hours.” Virgil says.   
  


 

Nemo looks panicked. “Pat- “  
  


 

“He’ll be okay.” Virgil reassures him.

 

 

"We can’t help him until your better." Logan finish up. "He wants me to tell you that he loves you and he believes in you."

 

Nemo gasps and looks pained. He gives a short nod. “Thank you...” he whispers.

 

Logan rubs his arm. "We will save him. Just rest" Nemo closes his eyes.   
  


 

“Pain killers?” Virgil suggests.

 

"Good idea, Roman" Roman nods and toss Logan the bottle. Logan hands them to Nemo. Nemo tries to sit up but winces and lays back down.   
  


 

“Liquid.” Virgil says, Roman groans and snaps, the bottle of pills turn into a bottle of liquid medicine. Virgil takes it and measures the dosage. He holds it up to Nemo’s lips and carefully helps him drink it.   
  


 

Nemo sighs and lays back down. “Thanksss... nursey...” He smirks. Nico snorts.

 

"I'll go get him a pillow" Roman gets up and walks off. Nemo shivers again. Virgil slips out of his hoodie, grimacing at the blood stains on it, and lays it over Nemo. Roman comes down. "I got a pillow, I was going to one of Patton blankets but I'm getting a bad vibe from his room."   
  


 

"Good" Logan states taking the pillow from Roman and putting it under Nemo head.Nemo sighs and relaxes. He wants to turn over, but he’s too tired. He shivers again. Nico takes his cloak off and lays it over Virgil’s hoodie.Roman sighs and summon a blanket. He puts in on Nemo. "Getting tired?" Logan asks.  
  


 

"Yes, too much summoning at once."

 

“Sit down.” Virgil orders. Roman sits down and lays his head on Nico.

 

Logan lays back. _"You’re doing great."_ Patton voice rings in Logan head. Nico rubs Roman’s head. Virgil stays seated on the floor and leans back against the couch, keeping an eye on Nemo.

 

Logan sighs and smiles. _"Thanks Pat"_ he thinks back.

 

Nemo pulls the blanket to his cheek, hiding his tears. He’s sore, the pain medication only does so much. There’s a missing familiar warmth and sweet voice in his ear. His heart feels empty.

 

_"Lo?"_   
  


 

_"Yes Patton?"_   
  


 

_"Can I talk to him?"  
_

 

 _"Patton no, our connection isn't strong enough. Save your strength_." Logan closes his eyes as he has an international conversation. Nemo silently cries himself to sleep. Virgil watches him carefully. Eventually he gets up and goes to the kitchen, starting an early dinner. Nico watches him as he leaves, still massaging Roman’s head. Roman hums and leans in. Logan gets up and head to the kitchen. "How are you holding up?"

 

“I’m fi- okay.” Virgil says, moving efficiently around the kitchen.

 

Logan wraps his arms around Virgil. "It ok to be... no okay." Virgil leans back against him and smiles. He stays silent and just enjoys the quiet of the moment. Logan massages Virgil head. Virgil purrs Logan chuckles and kisses his forehead. "What do you want to make?"

 

Virgil opens his eyes. “I was thinking simple. Mac ‘n’ Cheese and hot dogs.”

 

"Sounds good." Logan moves to the fridge.Virgil sets the water to boil.

 

 _"Looooogggggaaannnn"_ Logan sighs   
  


 

_"Yes Patton?"  
_

 

_"I REALLY want to talk to them."  
_

 

_"No, they need to rest. You can talk to them when you get your body back."_

 

Virgil puts the noodles in and rests against the counter. “So, how’d Patton tell you his plan?”

 

"When Patton took me into Nemo room. Deceit try to control me, but he opens is mind which let Patton talk to me. He pulled me out of the lies and told me his plan without Deceit knowing."

 

 _‘Huh...’_ Virgil says in thought.

 

 _"You’re not going to tell him?"_ Patton asked.  
  


 

 _"No, I'm not over complaining things for him."_ Virgil stirs the macaroni a bit before setting the spatula down. He goes and checks on Nemo. He’s cocooned himself in his wings, curled up under the blanket, Nico’s cloak, and Virgil’s hoodie.   
  


 

 _‘We’re going to have to wash those.’_ Virgil thinks, going back into the kitchen.

 

Logan groans and rubs his head.  _"Patton could you stop talking your giving me a headache"_  
  


 

_"Sorry Lo"_

 

Virgil glances at him. “You okay, Lo?”

 

Logan stands straight and looks at Virgil with blue eyes. "Logan is fine kiddo"   
  


 

 _"PATTON!"_ Logan internally screams  
  


 

 _"Opps sorry"_ Patton thinks back

 

Virgil stumbles backwards. “Wha-?” He looks at Logan in confusion. “P-Pat?”

 

‘Logan' nervously laughs _"Patton give back control"_ Logan orders. Logan blinks his eyes going back to normal. He sighs and pinches his nose. "Yes, that was Patton." He regrettably admits.

 

Virgil still stares. “H-how?” He shakes his head. “So, Patton is in your mind and Deceit has Patton’s body? Great. Fantastic! Like one of those Star Trek episodes.” He turns and stirs the macaroni.

 

 _"See what you did?"_ Logan asked in annoyance.  
  


 

_"Sorry Lo it was an accident."_   
  


 

Logan goes to Virgil. "It's part of the plan. Patton needed to give Deceit full control but doing so would destroy him, so I let him enter my mind to save him. I wanted to keep quiet about it, but someone just had to open their mouth." Logan looks up like he trying to point to Patton. Logan can feel Patton shrink into himself in shame.

 

Virgil nods. “I know. But telling me it’s a part of the plan doesn’t make me feel any better about it. Also, Deceit’s coming.” He glares at Logan, slightly angry with Logan for being so stupid. “He’s Deceit! You can’t keep anything secret from him. You’ll never have the element of surprise!” Nemo whimpers from the commons. Nico blinks awake. “Deceit is going to try to stop you. So, you better be careful. Both if you.” Virgil turns back to the stove, picking it up and moving to the sink to drain it.

 

"I'm aware that he can't be surprised. We don't have to surprised him. We just need to overpower him." Logan pulls out the bowls. Nemo whines loudly. Virgil sets the pot back on the stove and turns the heat off. He goes to the commons and kneels down, putting a hand on Nemo’s shoulder. He whimpers and tries to curl closer. Logan moves over and sits on the floor next to him.

 

“Can you finish the food?” Virgil asks sharply.Logan nods and goes back to the kitchen.   
  


 

_"I want to be with Nemo!"_   
  


 

_"Patton could you just shut up? You think I like Virgil being mad at me? Let's just get dinner ready."_

 

Virgil rubs circles on Nemo’s head. Nemo purrs and sighs. He knows it’s not Patton. He can tell Patton’s touch from Virgil’s. Still, it’s comforting to know there is someone there to protect him. Logan brings some bowls of Mac and cheese over.

 

Virgil takes them gratefully. He sets one down and takes a spoonful from the other, holding it up to Nemo’s lips. “Come on, Mo.”  
  


 

Nemo blinks and looks down at the spoon then up at Virgil sadly. He takes the bite anyways. Virgil scoops up another spoonful and offers it to him. Again, Nemo takes it. “I am capable of feeding myself.” Nemo says. Virgil shakes his head and gives him another spoonful.   
  


 

Nico sits up, hungry. “Is it ready?” He asks Logan. Logan hands him the other bowl and goes back to the kitchen to get the others. Nico starts eating. 

 

Logan comes back and gives Roman and himself a bowl. Logan looks over to Virgil feeding Nemo _. "I want to feed Nemo..."_ Logan rolls his eyes.   
  


 

_"Patton let Virgil take care of Nemo."_   
  


 

_"I know it's just..."_   
  


 

_"Patton stop being sad you're making me emotional."_

 

Virgil offers Nemo another spoon. Nemo looks down. “Come one, Mo...” Nemo shakes his head. Virgil sighs. “Please?”

 

Logan looks up "Nemo are you ok?"

 

“I want Pat!” He cries and draws his knees up. Virgil bites his lip and sets the spoon back in the bowl. He leaves it next to Nemo and grabs his bowl, moving to the kitchen. Nico looks at him sadly.

 

_"LOGAN"_   
  


 

 _"_ _DON"T YOU DARE"_ Logan eyes turn blue as Logan moves and wraps Nemo into a hug. 

 

 

"It's ok sweetie" Patton massages his head.   
  


 

Roman raises an eyebrow "Logan?" Nemo sits there, shocked. He starts crying and leans into the hug, gripping Logan’s shirt.

 

Patton rubs his back "It's ok, it's ok. I'm right here." 

 

Nemo cries harder. “H-how!?”

 

Patton pulled out a little and holds Nemo face. "Nemo look at me." Nemo looks up, eyes shining with tears. Patton kisses his forehead.   
  


 

Roman eyes widen. "Pat-Patton?"   
  


 

Patton giggles "Hey kiddo" Nemo closes his eyes and leans into him. It’s Patton. It’s his Patton.

 

Virgil sits on the kitchen ground. He feels sick listening to them. He shouldn’t. He shouldn’t feel this way, but he does. He sinks out to his room. _‘You’re terrible. You should be happy but instead you’re jealous.’_ He thinks.

 

Patton picks up Nemo bowl. "Will you eat now?" He smirks.

 

 _"Get him to eat then give me back control Patton"_ Logan angrily orders.   
  


 

 _"Oh, come on Lo, everything is fine."_ Patton thinks back.   
  


 

_"Patton you are in my body while Deceit is in yours, and Nemo is injured, how is any of this fine?"_

_‘You’re a terrible friend. A terrible boyfriend.’_ Virgil screams and falls on his bed. He goes to pull his hood to his face, but finds it missing and remembers he left it with Nemo. He flips over and screams again. A figure wearing glasses steps closer to him, grinning.

 

Patton sits up and looks at the stairs. _"Logan?"_ he thinks   
  
 _"I heard it too… VIRGIL!"_ Logan eyes go back to normal as he runs up the stairs. "Virgil is jealous, that is lying fuel." 

 

Nemo’s eyes narrow before he starts hearing faint lies. _‘Oh no.’_ He tries to get up, fighting through pain.   
  


 

“Where are you going?’ Nico asks, setting his bowl down.   
  


 

“To help Virgil.” Nemo grits out, beginning up the stairs.   
  


 

Virgil’s screams turn to sobs. _‘WHY!?’_ He mentally screams.   
  


 

“Because you deserve it.” Virgil spins around and sees Deceit in Patton’s body. He screams and tries to sink out but can’t. “Oh, what’s the big rush? Aren’t we friends?” He purrs. Those simple words send him back. Back to Deceit’s reveal to Thomas. His eyes glazed over, trapped in the memory of anxiety.

 

Logan makes it to Virgil door he tries to open it but can't. "VIRGIL! VIRGIL" Logan filling with panic.   
  


 

 _"Logan give me control"_ Logan eyes go blue. Patton pulls his arm back and punches the door open. "VIRGIL!" Patton runs in. Virgil doesn’t look up, continuing to look at the ground, eyes clouded. Deceit is nowhere in sight.

 

Patton goes over to Virgil and shakes him. "Virgil? Kiddo?" Virgil barely moves.

 

Nemo limps into the room. “Virgil!?” He collapses onto the bed and scoots closer to Virgil, wrapping his arms around him.

 

"He's not responding"

 

Logan eyes goes back to normal. Logan wraps his arms around him too. "Virgil please say something." 

 

Virgil blinks robotically. “Deceit.” Nemo’s heart stops and races at the same time. He wants to punch something.

 

Logan wants to cry he knows Patton is. He doesn't know what to do. He looks at Nemo. "What do we do?"

 

 

Nemo strokes Virgil’s face. “Virgil...” he calls.   
  


 

Virgil doesn’t look at him. “Not my friend.” Well, if that wasn’t a slap in the face, Nemo doesn’t know what is.

 

"He's Jealous he thinks we don't care about him. He doesn't think he's good enough. Virgil, I love you. Please your good enough."

 

 

Virgil closes his eyes and looks down. “You don’t love me. Stop pretending you do.”

 

 

"Yes, I do, you know I wouldn't lie about that. You are the only one I'm close enough to let them cuddle with me. You are the only one I would kiss. Please believe me. I love you."

 

“You cuddled with Patton and Nemo. You just kissed Nemo.” Virgil turns away from them both. “Just go away.”

 

Logan grabs his face turning it back to him. "No, Virgil I hated it, I hated ever second I was in bed with them. I was uncomfortable, but I had to, and I didn't kiss Nemo Patton did. I would never kiss anyone else." Virgil closes his eyes and looks down again.   
  


 

Nemo lays his hand on him. “Virgil. Logan loves you. He would do anything for you. It’s the truth.”  
  


 

Virgil takes a deep breath. He blinks and looks up, eyes becoming brighter. “Lo?”

 

Logan nods "It's me, it's me Virgil. Your star is right here." Virgil leans forward and hugs him. Nemo steps back to give them room. He sighs tiredly and looks around the room, keeping alert. Logan holds onto him letting a small sob out. "I'm here, I'm here, you’re ok" 

 

Virgil closes his eyes and grips him. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. Nemo feels someone behind him. He turns around, but there’s no one there.

 

 

 _‘Lies are most effective when you’re alone.’_ He thinks.

 

 

Logan shakes his head. He kisses his cheek. "I don't care I'm just happy you're alright."

 

 _"Logan the plan"_ Patton reminds him. Logan looks up. "Nemo go change your room."

 

 

Nemo blinks and looks up. He goes to his room and steps foot in. Doubt, insecurities, lies, and physical exhaustion hit him like a wall and he falls to the ground. Deceit appears and quickly ties Nemo’s wrists, legs, and wings. He drags him further into the room and closes the door. Nemo weakly watches.

 

 

 _‘So tired...’_ he thinks. “Sleep.” Deceit says with a sweet smile.


	9. Deceit Takes Many Forms

_"Logan, I have a bad feeling."_ Patton whines we shouldn't leave Nemo alone. Logan nods. 

 

"Virgil go to the others I'm going to check on Nemo."

 

Virgil gets up. “No. I’m going with you.”

 

Logan stands as well "No, I'm not losing you." 

 

“Logan.”

 

Logan eyes go blue. "Kiddo, Deceit will kill you. It’s not safe."

 

Virgil sighs. “Fine.” He walks downstairs.

 

"You should let me have control we can't hurt us that way." 

 

 _"Agreed, let's just get this over with"_ Patton runs over to Nemo room. He tries the door not surprise to find it locked. He breaks it down. They find Nemo tied up in a cage, unconscious. 

 

"NEMO" Patton runs over he tries to break the cage but can't. He shakes the bars. "Nemo? Can you hear me?" Nemo doesn’t respond.

 

"NEMO!" Patton gets up and looks around. "WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOUR HERE."

 

A deep chuckle echoes around the room. “There are no strings on me... to make me fret... or make me frown...”

 

Patton looks around keeping his guard up. "I'm not afraid of you."

 

He laughs. “Oh, of course you’re not.” There’s a shadow across the wall before it disappears. 

 

"Let Nemo go" 

 

Deceit appears in front of him before disappearing again. Nemo groans from inside the cage. He slowly opens his eyes. He suddenly realizes he’s restrained. He tries to flap his wings, letting out a cry as the ropes cut into his injuries. He throws a fight for a bit before exhaustion catches up and he quits, laying his head down. Deceit appears inside the cage next to him. He bends down and runs his hand from Nemo’s cheek to the base of his neck. Nemo breathes quickly, eyeing him like a scared mustang.

 

Patton throws himself at the bars "LEAVE HIM ALONE"

 

Deceit grins and is gone again. Nemo takes a deep breath before he feels something around his neck. He tries to pull away but gets pulled upwards, the rope tightening around his neck. He coughs, growing lightheaded as oxygen gets harder to receive, hanging from the top of the cage.

 

"NO STOP PLEASE" Patton shakes the cage. Tears forming in his eyes.

 

Deceit laughs. “Then come back to me...”

 

Patton eyes widen. _"Patton don't"_ Logan says 

 

Nemo chokes. “Pa... n-oh...” His eyes start sliding closed.

 

Patton heart starts to race he can't let him die. _"Patton stop. He won't die. Stand your ground."_

 

“I don’t know, Logan... if he dies in his room...” Deceit shrugs examining his nails.

 

 _"Patton if he gets you, he would be un-killable."_ Logan argued. 

 

"You promise to let him go?" Patton asks. Deceit smiles and nods. Nemo’s body goes limp.

 

 _"Patton no"_ Deceit offers his hand.  _"PATTON DON'T!"_ Logan screams. Patton sighs he closes his eyes for a moment then punches Deceit so hard in the face he flies across the room and smashes into the wall. Deceit appears in his normal form and glances back at the slowly disappearing body. He turns around and hisses at Patton.

 

"Are you going to kill the only body you have left?" He looks at Nemo.

 

Deceit sighs and snaps his fingers. The rope disappears, and Nemo’s body drops to the bottom of the cage with a thud. “Nemo isn’t the only body available...” he says with a smirk.

 

"You say that like we would let you take anyone else. Besides if that was the case you wouldn't have free Nemo." Patton smirks back. 

 

“How do you know it isn’t to entice you to my good side?”

 

"You have a good side?" Patton shrugs "In any case you better pick soon. You won't last much longer." Patton gestures to his fading form."You cut ties with Nemo and with no real room to call your own who knows if you will reform at all?"

 

Deceit grits his teeth and disappears. Nemo remains unconscious in the cage. Virgil is in commons trying to explain what happened when he suddenly screams and falls forward. Nico reaches for him, but Virgil moves out of reach. He stands and looks back at Roman and Nico with red eyes before sinking out. He rises back up in Nemo’s room. “Ahh, now, where were we? Oh yes, your cooperation.” He growls at Patton.

 

Patton glares at him. "I could just kill him. I could kill everyone. You can't take Logan he too strong and there’s two of us. I'll make it, so you have no other choice. They will raise again you won't." 

 

“Yessss. But then you will prove to everyone what you truly are...” he sinks out and rises up right behind him, whispering in his ear. “A monster.” He sinks out again.

 

Patton heart races before he forces it to slow down. “That won’t work. I’m not a monster. They will understand.” 

 

 _“It’s a crazy plan, but if it fixes these mess, I’m for it.”_ Logan assures.

 

"You’re a maniac, the two of you! You would kill your whole family just to get rid of me?" Deceit hisses. 

 

Patton stands his ground. "You are dangerous to Thomas. A lie here and there is fine, but that's not what you want. You are going to hurt Thomas and the rest of us won't let that happen. No matter the cost. Why don't you make this easier on everyone and just go back to Nemo and do your job the right way?"

 

Deceit laughs. "The right way? Since when did you become the expert on lying?" Nemo groans and starts to stir. Deceit glances over and sinks out, rising up next to Nemo inside the cage. "Lies keep you protected." he says, nodding to the iron bars.

 

"Protected from what? What I see is a man on his death bed. I might not be an expert on Lying but I am an expert on what is right and that is not right." Nemo moans and shivers. His eyes are closed as he tries to fight the restraints.

 

Deceit chuckles. "Even if you managed to kill every single person in your little family, I can still survive in this room. And even if you destroy this room, I can survive in the subscape with Depression. You cannot defeat me."

 

"How about a wager? Nemo has one more scale. One more lie he is holding onto. Let me help him, if I can get him to let it go then you will do what I say. If I fail, then you can have me and become the strongest side."

 

Deceit raises a brow contemplating the offer. It's a gamble, a test to see if he thinks he has that much power over Nemo. It's poker and it's chess, all in one. Someone is bluffing. Who will it be? And if he loses, he will just continue on with his plan. "Alright." he says. "But first you have to get him out of this web." he sinks out.

 

Patton takes a deep breath. He goes the cage and sits down. "Nemo? Nemo it's me Patton. Can my strong man open his eyes?"

 

Nemo breathes heavily. It's dark. He feels like he's suffocating. He hears something sweet and comforting. He follows it to consciousness, though the lies still ring loud in his mind. He blinks and rolls his head over. He sees Logan with blue eyes. He whimpers as if to say, 'help me'.

 

"Shh it's ok, I'm here we're going to fix this. Tell me what's wrong. "Nemo opens his mouth, but quickly grows weak and closes it. He blinks slowly as his eyes close. "Nemo, I need to stick with me. I need you stay awake." Nemo makes a small noise. He tries to shift his wings but gasps when the ropes cut into the wounds. He whines and closes his eyes again, body going limp, not caring whether or not he escapes.

 

"Nemo please for me, I need you."

 

Nemo sighs. "I don't need you. You don't even care."

 

_'That hurt'_

 

_"Stay strong Patton"_

 

"I do care Nemo." Patton sighs "Stay with me, no, you don't need to run. Stay with me, my blood, you don't need to run." Patton sings looking at Nemo. Nemo gasps as his eyes open. He looks at Patton, eyes begging him to sing it again, a spark of hope igniting. Patton smiles "Stay with me, no, you don't need to run. Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, you don't need to run. If you find yourself in a lion's den I would jump right in and pull my pin."

 

"And go with you..." Nemo whispers. "I'll go with you. I'll go with youuuuu. I'll go with you."

 

"You don't need to run, I'll go with you. My blood, I'll go with you, yeah."

 

"Stay with me. No. You don't need to run! Stay with me! My blood!" Nemo sings passionately. He squirms and and tries to free himself. He makes pained noises but doesn't stop. He just fights harder. He rolls closer to the bars so Patton can help him.

 

"When everyone you thought you knew deserts your fight, I'll go with you. Your facin' down a dark hall, I'll grab my light and go with you. I'll go with you." Patton touches Nemo and works on getting the rope off.

 

"I'll go with you..." Nemo grunts and tugs at the ropes on his wrist. He tries to stretch his wings impatiently. "I'll with you. No, you don't need to run. If there comes a day, people posted up at the end of your driveway. They're callin for your head and their callin for your name. I'll bomb down on 'em, I'm coming through."

 

"Did they know I was grown with you? If they're here to smoke, I'll go with you. Just keep it outside, keep it outside, yeah." Patton frees his hands.

 

Nemo flex’s his wrists and wiggles his fingers with a smile. "STAY WITH ME! NO! YOU DON'T NEED TO RUN! STAY WITH MEH! MY BLOOD! YOU DON'T NEED TO RUN!" He bops, using the cell door as makeshift drums. Patton giggles. Nemo then bends down and unties his feet while Patton works on his wings.

 

"YOU DON'T NEED TO RUN, OOH-OOH, OOH-OOH, YOU DON'T NEED TO RUN, OOH-OOH, OOH-OOH, YOU DON'T NEED TO RUN, OOH-OHH, OOH-OOH, YOU DON'T NEED TO RUN" Patton loosen the rope on the wings.

 

Nemo stretches his wings out, sweeping the air in a grand flourish. They're sore after being tied together and the cuts, but boy does it feel good to be able to move! He turns around and pulls Patton into a hug through the bars. "Thank you. For not giving up on me even when I did."

 

"Of course, I love you." Logan's eyes flash brown "We all care about you Nemo." Then go back to blue.

 

Nemo smiles. "Thanks for putting up with him in your head, Lo. Can't imagine how many cats there must be in there." he smirks.

 

Patton closes his eyes when he opens them one is blue, and one is brown. "You have no idea." They smirk.

 

Nemo chuckles and looks around the cell, still holding onto Patton. "How do I get out?" he asks a little scared.

 

"You need to let go of the lies." Patton rubs the cheek that uses to have scales staying on the last one.

 

Nemo leans into the touch and sighs. "I don't know if I can... They've become a part of me. They define me." The cell feels colder for some reason.

 

"No, they don't. I don't know what it is, but you are some much different from when you started. You have wings! You are Truth, and my boyfriend. This lie doesn't define you." Patton says determine. 

 

"He's right, people grow and change. Look at me and Patton. Patton work hard to become who he is, and I let myself open up. The me of 2 years ago would not be dating Virgil. Not because I didn’t love him, but because I believe I couldn't love." Logan added just as determined.

 

Nemo closes his eyes. "But what do you do when the 'lie' is proven true. Repeatedly?"

 

"What is it?" Patton begged. 

 

"You work to make it untrue. Patton had to prove to me that he wasn't a bad person and he did. You can make it untrue." Logan rubs his arm.

 

Nemo sighs. "I'm a liar." He pauses. "Everyone is. It's human nature. No matter how much I try to escape it, I'm always a liar."

 

"Falsehood!" Patton and Logan say together. 

 

"Your right lying is human nature." 

 

"No one is 100% honest." 

 

"But you are not a liar" they say at the same time. 

 

"You have been very honest with me our whole relationship. In the important stuff. I don't care if you hide what 'daddy' means from me. Your honest we're it counts."

 

"The only person you’re lying to is yourself."

 

Nemo laughs and blushes lightly at the mention of that incident. He pulls them into a hug the best he can. "Thank you." he whispers, feeling something fall from his face.

 

Logan picks the scale up and smiles. Patton kisses his clear cheek. "I'm so proud of you." Nemo smiles and feels tears of joy forming. There's a click in the metal and the door swings open. Nemo carefully walks out, immediately feeling easier to breathe. The cage disappears from sight. They stand up. "Deceit we won." Patton looks around for him.

 

"Did you now?" Deceit, still using Virgil's body, steps out of the shadows.

 

Nemo's fist clench and he glares at Deceit. "Let. Him. Go." he says clearly, voice deep and steady.

 

Deceit simply chuckles in response. "Please. There will always be more where that came from." he winks and disappears.

 

Nemo's breathing quickens. "Anxiety. Lies. Insecurities. NICO!" He races out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone really like Twenty One Pilots-Terra


	10. Thomas the Not so Dank Engine

They follow after going down the stairs."WE HAD A DEAL!" Patton yells. 

 

"Typically, never true Deceit on his word." Logan groans. Nico is gone. Roman is passed out on the couch. 

 

Nemo shakes Roman. "Where's Nico?"

 

Roman groans awake "I don't know. Virgil just show up out of nowhere and hit me upside the end."

 

"Not Virgil, Deceit." Logan clarifies. 

 

Nemo runs upstairs and checks Nico's room. "Nico?" he calls. His hear races as he enters. He glances at the door to Nico's underground castle and runs through it.

 

Roman and Lotton follow. "Nemo no it's a trap!" Logan yells. 

 

Roman runs in "I don't care Nico needs us." 

 

Logan groans "Come on Lo we need to help them." Logan sighs as they run in.

 

Nemo leaps and extends his wings, gliding down the stairs. He lands and starts running. He runs down one of the halls. “NICO!” Someone pushes him over and disappears. He falls to the ground with a thud.

 

Roman runs down following Nemo voice. "Nemo" Roman runs over and helps him up. Lotton not far behind.

 

Something catches their foot and they fall. "Omf" Something is dragging them away, but they can't move their eyes flicker uncontrollable. Their face stuck on fear.

 

Nemo shakes his head. He screams and kicks, his foot collides with something and lets him go. He flips over and flaps his wings, shooting into the air. He looks down and sees shadows surrounding Roman and Logan, Nico standing above them with red eyes. He dives and tries to knock into Nico, but he sinks out and Nemo hits the ground.

 

Roman stands up "I'm too prideful to fall for your tricks." 

 

"That's great but what about them?" Nico points to Lotton. They start screaming in two different pitches as they are slowly being pull down. "Twice the mind twice the insecurities." Nemo gets up and dives at Nico again. Nico raises his hand and shadows wrap around his throat. He raises a knife and steps closer to him. “Can’t speak the truth if you have no tongue.” He smirks as Nemo kicks and flaps wildly. Roman tackles Nico down. Pinning his arms down. Nico hisses and shakes before going limp.   
The shadows drop Nemo and release Lotton. Nemo gasps and clutches his throat, breathing heavily. “Ssstop... freaking... choking me!”

 

Nico blinks and opens his golden eyes. “Roman?” Roman pulls him into a hug. Lotten shake trying to calm down from the attack. Nemo gets up, panting and goes over to Lotton, rubbing his back encouragingly. His heart suddenly clenches in fear and he falls to his knees, gasping. 

 

Virgil steps out, fist clenched and raised with purple shadows surrounding it, red eyes glowing. “You. Are. _Mine_.” He tugs his hand back. 

 

Nemo falls forward with a gasp, crying and shaking. _‘It’s not real.’ He reminds himself. ‘None of this is real- uhh. What- what is real? Am I real? Who am I? Shoot... this place is getting to me. Anxiety- no.’_ Virgil walks down one of the halls, dragging Nemo by an invisible rope behind him. Nemo shakes his head and screams. He fights and flaps but still gets dragged away.

 

Logan looks up "Nemo!" Logan runs after them grabbing Nemo leg. "It's not real!" Logan pushes logical energy to Nemo. Nemo cries Virgil’s hold on him falters a moment. 

 

“It’s always real. You just choose to ignore it. Ignorance is bliss.” Virgil growls.

 

"FALSEHOOD" Logan pushes harder pulling Nemo towards him. Nemo lets out a small scream and slips from Virgil’s grasp, landing on the ground. He pants, looking around disoriented. Logan pulls Nemo into a hug and rubs his back. "Focus on my touch, focus on my touch." Logan glares at Virgil. Nemo shakes and closes his eyes, leaning into him. Virgil glares back, standing still. Roman continues to hold Nico hand but he stands and pulls out his sword pointing it at Virgil. 

 

Nico looks at Virgil, staying close to Roman. “Virgil?” Virgil glances at him and sinks out. Nico’s eyes go red and he punches Roman in the face, yanking his sword from him and running before sinking out as well. 

 

Nemo finally recovers and goes to get up. “We need- a tactical... retreat...” he breathes heavily, legs shaking.

 

Logan looks at Roman. "Help" Roman rubs his face and then goes over helping to lift Nemo. They nod to each other then sink out to the commons. Nemo shivers and draws his wings closer to himself.

 

"What are we going to do?" Patton asks. "He has Nico and Virgil. Those three are not a good combination." Logan added. 

 

"Well how do we free them?" Roman ask.

 

Nemo shivers violently. “Deceit… is hiding this internal conflict from Thomas, though it’s still affecting his mood. He needs... to be brought to light...”

 

"Patton can you get him to open up? Like when Depression was in control?" Logan asked. 

 

"I can try but there's a lot of forces going against me." Patton said unsure. 

 

"I'll help you Patton, you’re going to need courage." Roman says with a smile. 

 

Patton smiles back. "Ok I'll try." Roman and Patton sits down and constraints.

...

 _‘I’m not bitter. I wasn’t rude to them. Oh gosh, maybe I am being selfish...’_ Thomas thinks. He looks around at his friends’ downcast faces. _‘You need to come clean.’_ He hears. 

 

_‘NO!’_

 

_‘YES! DECEIT, YOU WILL NOT WIN!’_

 

Thomas holds his head. “I’ll be back.” He mumbles and goes upstairs. He closes his bedroom door. He turns around as a figure with wings and a bloodstained shirt rises up in front of him. He jumps back as the figure’s mismatched eyes blink in confusion. Roman and Logan rise up as well. “Guys?” Thomas questions.

 

"Well this is awkward" Roman looked at the others. 

 

"Hey Kiddo..." Patton waves.

 

Thomas looks at Logan. “P-Patton?” Nemo keeps his wings folded tightly.

 

"Ok kiddo, yes, it’s me right now. Can you sit down?" Thomas slides down, leaning his back against the closed door. His gazes staying on Nemo. 

 

Nemo shifts uncomfortably. He sighs. “A lot changed since we first met.” He smiles at Thomas. Thomas nods, dumbfounded.

 

Roman goes over and blocks Thomas view. "Ok focus on me, I need you to breathe."

 

Thomas nods and takes a deep breath, holds it, and lets it out. He leans his head back against the door. “Guys, what is going on? I’ve felt sick the last few days...”

 

"A lot has changed Thomas, but we are going to fix it. We will explain everything but first we need you to open up to your friends."

 

“Open up about what!?” Thomas bites back. 

 

Nemo comes over and puts his hands on Thomas’s shoulders. Thomas looks at him with wide eyes. “The lies.” Nemo says. “All of them.” 

 

Thomas’s eyes narrow, flashing red a moment. “No.” Nemo pulls back and gently slaps his face. 

 

Thomas puts his hand up, holding his face and blinks. He looks up at Nemo. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? WHO EVEN ARE YOU?”

 

“I am Nemo. You met me as Deceit. I was the embodiment of both Truth and Deceit. Deceit controlled most of what I did. I disowned him, became Truth, somehow grew wings, and lost my scales. Deceit took control of Patton and stole his body. Patton joined Logan in his. Deceit tried to kill me, Patton killed his body to stop Deceit, Deceit jumped between Virgil and Nico’s bodies and kicked our butts.”

 

Thomas blinks. “Who’s Nico?” 

 

“You’re insecurities. And Roman’s boyfriend.”

 

Thomas looks at Roman. “How come you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend!?”

 

"Thomas a lot has happened I was planning on it but it just never seemed like a good time. I mean Patton and Logan never told you they were dating either." 

 

Patton looks at Roman "Roman!" 

 

“What!?” Thomas looks at Logan.

 

Nemo sighs. “Patton’s mine. Logan is Virgil’s.”

 

Thomas looks down in thought. “So... my personalities are dating each other... there’s a new one I’ve never met, and Deceit is now Truth. Everything’s totally normal.” He looks up and smiles at Nemo.

 

Patton sighs "Maybe some Logic would help, Logan. Logan?... Give me a minute." Logan body falls over unconscious. Thomas screams. 

 

Nemo sighs. “Guys, could you be a bit less dramatic?”

 

Logan shoots up gasping for breath as if he was holding it for a long time. He looks around confused. "When did we get here? Thomas are you ok?" Logan asks.

 

“I... don’t know.” Thomas says, looking down, Nemo still kneeling in front of him. Nemo glances back at Logan.

 

"Logan are you ok?" Roman asked worry.

 

"Let's focus on Thomas for now." Logan making his way over. "Alright Thomas we are going to take this one question at a time. What is your first concern?”

 

Thomas looks up. “How’d he get wings!?” He says, gesturing to Nemo.

 

"My theory is that his form changed when embrace is true self. Nemo goal in life is to keep you honest."

 

Thomas looks down. “Well... you’ve failed. I’ve... failed.” He says sadly. 

 

“Falsehood. You’re working on it.” Nemo says. “Change doesn’t happen overnight.”

 

"Correct you only have failed when you have stop trying."

 

Thomas nods. “How did... Nemo?” He questions, glancing at Nemo who nods. “How did you change? How did you stop lying?”

 

"He opened up, he tackled his lies and realized that they are lies. He worked on become the person he wanted to be." Logan smiles at Nemo. Nemo smiles back. 

 

Thomas nods slowly. “And what about me? My anxiety is telling me everything is hopeless. Something else is telling me I’m not strong enough. When I try to fight, the lies just get thicker. I can’t get out on my own.”

 

“You’re right. You can’t. Remember Depression? All the lies? Your friends helped pull you out. They’ll do so again if you just ask.”

 

“But they hate me. I’ve been a jerk to them.”

 

“Then apologize. And ask them for help.” Nemo says determined.

 

"Your friends are loyal you know this. They won't turn their back on you. They love you Thomas."

 

“I know that, I know that. But I don’t know why I can’t believe it...” Thomas closes his eyes and covers his face, tears forming. “Why can’t I just be normal!?”

 

Logan looks at Nemo. "No one is 'normal' being 'normal' would mean you aren't Thomas. There would be no Thomas." 

 

"You need to believe in yourself Thomas!" Roman pitch in putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“What strength do I have?” Thomas says, defeated.

 

"You have us, you have your friends. Your strength lies with them Thomas. A quest is better fought with a group then alone." Roman continues

 

Thomas nods. “Just don’t leave me...” he whispers. 

 

Nemo grips his hand and Thomas looks up. “We won’t.” He says and pulls Thomas into a hug. Thomas is stunned for a moment before he starts crying.

 

"We are always with you" Logan tabs Thomas's head. Thomas laughs through his tears and squeezes Nemo tighter. Nemo wraps his wings around Thomas, who sighs and relaxes in the safety.

 

Logan smiles. His head starts to lower as he feels tired, but he snaps it back up. ' _not yet'_ "Thomas when you’re ready." Thomas nods. 

 

“Start with one and work your way deeper.” Nemo instructs, letting Thomas go. Thomas reaches up a hand for Logan to pull him up.

 

Logan takes he hand and pulls him up. He wraps him into a hug of his own. "You can do this Thomas." Thomas holds him and nods, breathing shaking. Logan pulls out giving him a reinsuring smile.

 

Thomas still holds his hand. “Come with me? Please?”

 

Logan nods "Of course" Logan waits for Thomas to take the first step. Thomas sighs and opens the door, stepping out into the hall. He goes downstairs, slowing down near the bottom.

 

Talyn looks up at the stairs from where Thomas is. "Is everything ok Thomas?"

 

Thomas glances at Logan. Logan nods his head and helps guide Thomas the rest of the way down. “Y-ye-“ he cuts himself off and sighs. “No. No it’s not.” Joan sits back, watching Thomas carefully. Thomas looks up. “I’m sorry, guys. I’m really, really sorry.”

 

Joan leans forward. “For?”

 

“Everything.” Thomas closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself. “I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry I took your beanie then blamed Talyn.” He shakes and starts crying. “I’m sorry I’ve been a jerk. I’m sorry I treated you like I didn’t care!”

 

Talyn looks at Joan then goes and wraps Thomas into a hug. They rub his back. "Why did you do it?" Thomas cries into them. Joan comes over and hugs him as well. 

 

“Because I was selfish! I wanted, but I didn’t want to ask. I wanted time but I didn’t want to go through you being disappointed that I didn’t want to be with you!”

 

"Thomas if you needed some alone time you could have just said so we understand." Talyn rubs Thomas's back.

 

Thomas gasps. “I’m s’rry! I’m s’rry! I don’t know what’s wrong with me! I hate being like this!”

 

“Shh... hey. It’s okay.” Joan says. 

 

“It’s not okay. I lied to you. I stole from you. How is any of that okay?”

 

"Because you understand that it was wrong and apologized for it. A real jerk would not do that." 

 

Thomas takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. He nods and hugs both of them tighter. “Thank you...”

 

"We love you Thomas"

 

“I love you both too.” He smiles and sniffles.

 

Nemo comes down the stairs and stands by Logan, watching them. “Let’s go get Nico and Virgil back.” He says determined. Logan turns to Thomas and smiles he takes Nemo hand and they sink back into the commons. 


	11. Passing Logic

Logan falls to his knees gasping. He feels something warm on his back. Nemo helps him up. “Hey, you okay?” He asks, eyeing the onesie around Logan’s shoulders. _‘Are they... fusing?’_

 

"Since when do you wear Patton onesie?" Roman coming over to help.

 

Logan shakes his head and blinks a couple of times. "I don't, Patton personality is taking over. Our bodies are not made to have two personalizes in them and since I'm the weaker one..." 

 

“You’re... becoming him...” Nemo says quietly, worried.

 

Logan nods "Patton has closes himself off to try to make it as slow as possible but there isn't much time."

 

Nemo nods. “What happens... if...”

 

"I don't know, Thomas could lose Logic, or we could become a new trait. I don't like either." Logan stands "I think I'm fine for now." 

 

"Why not kick Patton out all together?"

 

"You crazy? Without a body Patton would die and the last thing Thomas needs right now is a lack of emotion and moral." 

 

Nemo nods. “Okay, let’s go.” He says, leading the way back to Nico’s room. 

 

"Nemo, we don't have a plan." Logan argue as he and Roman follow.

 

"Are you sure you sure come? Nico had you pretty good." Roman asks 

 

"As much as that is true. You need logic to beat anxiety. I have to come, or we could lose Nemo."

 

"Ok just be careful, stay by me." Logan nods taking Roman hand.

 

Nemo opens the door and is met with a wall of shadows. “Sahlo Folina.” He says steadily. The shadows flicker slightly before racing towards him. 

 

Nemo raises his wings to protect himself, bracing for impact, but it never comes. He opens his eyes and sees Virgil in front of him, glowing purple shield raised, the shadows bouncing off of it. “Virgil?” He questions. 

 

Virgil looks back and gives him a small smile, eyes glowing purple. He looks back to the shadows and pushes forward. One dives for his leg and he cuts it with the edge of his shield. 

 

"Virgil" Logan says in relief. Roman stands in front of him sword drawn. 

 

"Logan stay behind me." A shadow goes towards Logan and he cuts it will his sword. Nemo raises his wings, surrounding Logan. 

 

“Logan! Get out of here!” Virgil shouts back.

 

"I can't leave you here to fight him alone. Besides it's not wise to be by ourselves. I'm safer with you."

 

A shadow dives down for Logan. Virgil glances at Nemo. Nemo nods. Virgil runs and jumps up, Nemo catching his foot and giving a flap of his wings to push Virgil up. Virgil blocks the shadow and lands next to Logan. “No, you aren’t! You two are the strongest and the most insecure sides. You cannot be in this room!”

 

Logan thinks about it and nods. He backs out of the room. "Be careful."

 

Virgil nods and leads the way. “If he takes me, feel free to hurt me.” He says to Nemo and Roman. Nemo nods hesitantly.

 

"I have been waiting to hear those words for years." Roman says jokingly.

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. “Sure, sir sing a lot.” Nemo smirks.

 

"So, what is the plan?"

 

Virgil pushes open a door. “Draw Deceit out. Deceive the deceiver.”

 

Nemo looks at him. “You’re the one who said you can’t trick deceit?”

 

“And you’re the one who told him the trapper’s trap can trap the trapper.” He shoots back. 

 

Nemo’s eyes widen. “Are we... how?”

 

“Why did you lie?” Virgil asks gently, still scouting. 

 

“To protect myself...” Nemo says ashamed. 

 

Virgil nods. “He’s trying to protect himself.”

 

"What is he protecting himself from?" Roman asks keeping is guard up looking for any dangers.

 

“Us. We threaten his plan. He’s a maniac and a genius.”

 

"So how do we get him to come to us? and how do we free Nico?" 

 

Nemo sighs. “We give him bait...”

 

"No, don't you dare. We need you the most. If we lose you to lies we don't have Logan or Patton to bring you out."

 

“Then who?” Nemo asks.

 

Roman looks at Virgil than down. "I'll do it. I'm tough he won't get to me as easy as Virgil."

 

“We can’t keep fighting the current. It’s just draining us. We have to use it.” Virgil says.

 

"So, we should let us fall? That doesn't sound safe." Nemo and Virgil look at each other, then at Roman. "Really this is our plan?"

 

“You are creativity... imagination... part of your function depends on falsehoods...” Nemo thinks. Virgil nods.

 

“You’re the only one who can actually use Deceit instead of Deceit using you.

 

"Alright, I'm game. What do you want me to do?"

 

“Get him to focus the lies on something else, give him a piece of the imagination, anything. Just focus him on something other than us while we recover and work on Nemo’s room.” Virgil says, opening another door and getting knocked back. “Agh!”

 

“Virgil!” Nemo shouts as Virgil hits the ground. He runs to him. Nico stands in the doorway, shadows at his feet.

 

Roman stomps the ground a wave of bright red energy makes the shadows disappear. "Ok he has a part of the imagination, let's see if that works."

 

Nico’s eyes narrow in curiosity. He closes his eyes and goes limp. Nemo helps Virgil up."Virgil are you ok?" 

 

Virgil nods. “Ya, just hit my head.” He says, rubbing it.” Nico hits the ground. Roman senses Deceit in the imagination.

 

"Nico!" Roman runs over to him. "It worked Deceit is in the imagination." Roman pets Nico face.

 

Nico gasps and blinks. “I’m sorry...” he looks close to crying.

 

Virgil and Nemo come over. “Shhhhh... it’s okay.” Virgil says, smiling at him.

 

"It's not your fault." Roman kisses his forehead. Nico closes his eyes and leans on him.

 

“We should get out of here.” Virgil says. Nico nods. Roman picks Nico up and starts walking.

 

Nemo and Virgil walks side by side, holding each other’s hand tightly. They make it out and are met by Logan. "You got Nico, that's great!" Logan black shirt now blue still holds his brain logo. Nemo smiles. Virgil hugs Logan and kisses his cheek. Logan giggles "I love you to Virgil."

 

"Logan?" Roman raises an eyebrow.

 

"That's me! I'm just feeling emotional." He gives Virgil a squeeze.Virgil hugs him close. 

 

Nemo looks at Logan worriedly. He whispers to Roman, “Patton wont reform for three days... can he stay in the imagination like Nico did till he reforms?”

 

"I don't think Patton will reform that way. He's like a ghost he can't reform until he let's go to do so. I could be wrong though, this has never happened before." Roman whispers back.

 

Logan kisses Virgil head. "I'm so happy your safe."Virgil smiles and holds him. He pets his hair, combining techniques he uses on Logan and Patton. Logan smiles and leans on him.

 

"Ok Love birds we need to move." Roman says moving to his room.

 

Virgil picks him up and follows. Nemo watches them nervously. Nico leans his head on Roman’s shoulder. “M t’red...”

 

“I’m not surprised.” Nemo says. “He used you the most.”

 

Logan laughs "Virgil I can walk just fine." Making no effort to get out of his hold. 

 

Roman looks at him. "We're losing him fast. At this point he's bias logic. I don't know how long we have until he's not..." Roman sighs.

 

Nemo nods. “Can Patton come with me? Give Logan a rest?”

 

“Nemo. No. You need to rest.” Virgil says. “I’ll take him.”

 

"No one is taking me-him. I can make it." Logan says sternly.

 

Nemo and Virgil both glare at him. They turn and glare at each other. “Nemo.” “Virgil.” They say at the same time. Nico looks between them.

 

"The answer is no. Nemo we need you at top shape and Virgil just no. We don't even know how to change." 

 

“Patton, just come on.” Virgil says, offering his hand.

 

"Don't call me Patton it's confusing." Logan holds his head. Nemo frowns and wraps an arm around Logan. Virgil glares at him.

 

"We're scared, we don't want to pull anyone one else in this." Their voice switching pitch ever other word.

 

“Guys. You have to let us help you...” Nico says tiredly from Roman’s arms.

 

Logan starts crying "I don't know what to do. I'm losing him. I'm scared" Logan pants start changing. Nemo holds him close. Virgil feels his heart racing. They hold onto Virgil "I'm sorry" 

 

"Can someone take Logan?" Roman asked "Patton too far in to leave Logan, Logan needs to leave Patton." 

 

Nemo nods. “I can-“ 

 

“I’ll take him.” Virgil interrupts.   
  


“Virgil...”

 

“Nemo, you need to change your room.”

 

“I don’t think I can do it without him...” Nemo and Virgil look at each other for a long moment.

 

"Why would you need Logan to change your room?" Roman asked

 

“He’s logic. Logic aids in defining truth.”

 

"Guys" Logan raises his head eyes blue "I don't know how to give him to you." His face will with fear.

 

"How did you do it the first time?" Roman asked.

 

"We were connected by Deceit. I don't know what he did to join our minds."

 

“I do. I did it with Roman and Nico.” Nemo steps forward and lay a hand on Logan’s head. He closes his eyes and lets his mental walls down. _‘Hey.’_ He thinks.

 

A mental image of Patton holding a weak flickering Logan in his hands shows up. _"Help him please."_ Patton begs.

 

Nemo takes him from Patton. He gives Patton a quick kiss to the forehead before disappearing with Logan. His eyes fly open. He gasps and falls to his knees. _‘You okay, Logan?’_ He thinks. Logan body flashes in light. When it clears Patton is there with blue eyes. Nemo hears no response, but he can still sense him. _‘Just rest.’_ He thinks.

 

Patton looks at Nemo "He's weak right now give him time before he can do anything." He still being hold by Virgil. "Oh, hi Virgil."

 

Virgil puts Patton down. “Oh. Hey...” he says awkwardly. Nemo nods and shakily stands.

 

"Sorry for the spook." 

 

“Is anyone else hungry?” Nico asks.

 

"Nico, I love you and this is great and all, but we still need to take down Deceit." Roman reminds them.

 

“But I’m hungry!” Nico pouts and curls up more in Roman’s arms. Roman sighs.

 

Virgil sighs. “There’s nothing we can do but wait anyways.”

 

Patton helps Nemo. "You ok?" Patton stares at him with his blue eyes.

 

Nemo nods tiredly. “He’s... ahh... using some of my energy… but it’s fine... whatever helps.” 

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. “Told you.”

 

Patton picks Nemo up. "Here let me help you." 

 

Nemo shakes his head and tries to get down. “No, I’m fine.”

 

"Nemo it's ok, the more you rest the better you and Logan are going to be." Nemo lays his head on Patton.

 

Patton looks over at Virgil. "Hey Virgil, can you hold Nemo. I'm arms are getting tired." _'My arms are fine, but I feel bad that Virgil is jealous of me so I'm going to let him take care of you and you are going to let him, or you get no cuddles tonight.'_

 

Nemo gives Patton a look. _‘But Logan...’_ Virgil smiles lightly and takes him from Patton.

 

Patton giving Nemo the "Do what I say" look. "We should go to bed. I say we all sleep in the common room. It could be like a sleepover." Patton says with a smile.

 

"Nico you can have some leftover Mac and Cheese. Then I agree with Patton we should sleep.” Nico purrs and starts falling asleep as Roman carries him.

 

Virgil nuzzles Nemo, trying to find a comfortable way to hold him around his wings. Nemo sighs and closes his eyes, giving up on his pride. He can feel Logan relaxing with Virgil touch. He smiles. Patton goes down stairs and sets up a sleeping space.Virgil sets Nemo down and helps Patton.

 

Roman lays Nico on the couch and helps Patton. "Love the eyes by the way." 

 

"What do you mean?" Patton ask him. 

 

"Their blue now." 

 

"They are?" 

 

Nemo nods. “Whenever it was you, your eyes were blue. When it was Logan, they were brown.”

 

"I understand that, but why are they blue now? Shouldn't they be brown like everyone else?" 

 

"Nico has golden eyes and Nemo as one yellow eye. Deceit has red eyes. I don't think it's that weird." Roman shrugs. "I like it. Blue is so your color." Nemo nods in agreement. Virgil smiles a little bit. Nico rolls around. He falls. Patton smiles feeling better about his eyes. Roman turns around "Nico" Roman goes and picks him up.

 

Nico whines. “Foooooooooooooood!”

 

Nemo looks at him worriedly. “I think Deceit overused him...”

 

“IM THE KINGG OF THE WORRRRRRRRLD!” Nico exclaims, wildly waving his arms around.

 

Roman laughs "Alright let’s get you some food. Since Logan not here how about some crofters?" 

 

Nemo can feel angry and annoyance rise in him.“Ummmm... you forget he is....” Nemo says hesitantly.Virgil smirks at him and pets his hair. Nemo’s eyes slide closed as he lays back against Virgil. _‘This is nice...’_ he thinks.Roman disappears in the kitchen. Nemo relax feeling doubles over as he finds himself falling into Virgil.

 

Nemo blinks, trying to stay awake, but soon loses and falls asleep against Virgil. Patton giggles and continues to set the area. Virgil smiles and carefully lays him down in his lap. He leans down and kisses Nemo’s forehead. Nemo purrs and cocoons himself in his wings. Roman comes back with Nico holding a jar of Crofters. He nuzzles his head while Nico the devours the jelly. Virgil soon drifts off as well, pulling one of Nemo’s wings over himself. Nico finishes the jelly with a sigh and sets the jar down, licking his lips and laying down on Roman. He yawns and falls asleep. Patton finish setting the area and curls up on the floor by himself not wanting to disturb anyone.


	12. The Fall of Creativity

Deceit stalks around the imagination. He's honestly surprised Roman hasn't come to attempt to destroy him by now. Then again, those fools are all so loyal. They probably found out Patton was slowly taking over Logan's body. What fools. He looks around and keep walking. Of course, he has a plan. Of course, he knew this was a trap. Their trying to use his own poison against him. What fools. 

 

He makes his way out of the forest, down a cobblestone lane, past the gates, and into a castle. He meanders down the halls until he comes to the room of the prince. He enters it and looks around. It's a mess from previous activities. There’re some papers over the desk, most containing ideas for the next video and some drawings. He goes to the closet and sees a red silk cloak with gold trim and a sunflower on it. He smirks and discards his own cloak before putting it on. He takes one final look around the room before sinking out. _'What fools, indeed...'_

…

Roman shivers something doesn't feel right. He focusses on the imagination. He shoots up. "He's not there anymore." 

 

Patton looks to see Nemo hanging. His eyes wide as he runs over but is stop my shadowy bars. "NEMO!" 

 

"You can save him, if you come back to me." Deceit voice rings. Patton turns around to see Logan and Deceit in the event that happened not so long ago. 

 

Logan punches Deceit sending him flying away. Patton closes his eyes he doesn't want to watch it again. "I'll kill them, I'll kill them all." Patton Voice rings.

 

"You’re a maniac!" Patton looks up at those words. The seen has change. Patton is in face with Malice. But not just Malice but Patton looking like Malice. 

 

"So, you finally came to your senses. Finally embracing who we are." Patton backs away. 

 

"No, I'm not you, I'm not going to hurt my family." 

 

"Deceit didn't catch a lie in what you said though. You really were going to kill them. Just like before with Logan." Malice inches from Patton face. 

 

"STOP" Patton shoots up willing his body to not scream. He reaches for Nemo but then pulls back. Patton closes his eyes. The image of him being Malice fills his mind. He feels someone hold his hand. He looks to find Roman. Patton opens his mouth but Roman closes it. He picks Patton up and goes into the kitchen. Patton curls into him.

 

"Nightmare?' Roman asked already knowing the answer. Patton nods his head. Roman rocks him. "Was it really bad?" Patton nods again. "Want to talk about it?" Patton shakes his head. Roman continues to rock him. "Everything is going to be ok." Patton holds Roman closes. He wants to cry but he doesn't want to wake anyone.

 

Virgil shifts. He feels panic, but it’s not his. He blinks and looks around, seeing Nemo next to him, Nico somehow hanging half off the couch, and Patton and Roman missing. He glances back at the kitchen and get up, gently setting Nemo down. He goes to them quietly, looking at Patton concerned.

 

Roman looks at Virgil. "Nightmare, a bad one." Patton takes one look at Virgil and flinches curling into Roman.

 

“Hey, it’s okay...” Virgil says, stepping closer.

 

Patton let's a small sob out before covering his mouth. Roman rocks him. "Shh it's ok"

 

"Every time I try to tell myself that I'm not a monster, my brain reminds me why I am." Patton grips Roman shirt.

 

Virgil steps closer and wraps his arms around him. “Deceit is trying to convince you. But he’s lying, as usual.”

 

Roman feels a headache starting up. He scrunches his face. "Can you take him? I need a minute." Virgil nods. Roman sits down and summon pain killers which for some reason makes his headache worst.

 

Patton curls up to Virgil. He knows he can't blame Deceit for every lie he tells himself. He's been having nightmares for years. Whenever something bad happens his mind reminds him of it. Then his panic feeds it, making it worst. Patton wants to believe that he is not a monster, but he was just willing to kill his whole family just to stop Deceit and he questioning if that would have even work and if it did what would they think of him if they knew?

 

Virgil rocks Patton, petting his hair, hearing whispers of his anxiety’s. “That was a brave thing.” He says. “To be prepared to do that. And you know we would have gladly done so if there was a chance it would get rid of Deceit.”

 

"Really?" Patton says hopefully.

 

Virgil nods and smiles at him, giving him a squeeze. “And I apologize I haven’t been treating you fairly...” he says sadly.

 

"You haven't been treating me unfairly. I'm sorry that I've been taking Nemo from you." Patton looks down in shame. "Didn't mean to make you jealous. I know how closes you guys were."

 

Virgil shakes his head. “You’re his boyfriend. It’s normal. And I’ll survive.” He glances over at the couch. “To be honest... it’s kind of weird having my best friend and my boyfriend in the same body...”

 

Patton laughs "It was weird being in my ex's body." Patton smirks. "He didn't have to do that."

 

Virgil smiles. “He’d do it again if necessary.”

 

"I know, that's Logan for ya." Patton giggles "You know Logan was the original Dad. I learn a lot from him."

 

Virgil giggles. “Ah. I can see where you got the worry wart from.” He winks. 

 

Patton laughs "Where did you think I got my morals from? I owe Logan a lot for who I am today.” Patton sighs “He used to be really opened and we were really close. Then one day for some reason I never figured out he shut himself off. He started saying that he “Didn’t have emotions” or “Emotions should have no effect on Logic there for he had none.” We grew apart and argued a lot. It made me sad cause I knew he was wrong, yet it took me years to get him to finally come back around. It pains me that I never figured out what cause him to believe that in the first place.”

 

Virgil’s eyes narrow in thought. “Do you have any theories.”

 

"Well-" Roman groans. 

 

"Guys I don't feel well." 

 

Patton turns to Roman. "What's wrong." 

 

"I don't know, but I'm so tired."

 

Virgil looks at Roman. He carefully sets Patton down and walks over to Roman. He places his hand on his forehead. He frowns. “You have a fever...”

 

"That doesn't make sense? How did I get a fever?" Roman groans and slams his head on the table. Patton rubs his back. "I didn't do anything, why am I lacking energy?"

 

Virgil massages his head. "Where's Deceit?" Virgil asks, suddenly worried. 

 

"I... don't know. I can't concentrate right now. I need to go to the imagination. I need a recharge." 

 

"No, it could be a trap." Patton looks at Virgil. "Maybe we should wake the others."

 

“Nico’s out of it, Nemo is adjusting to having Logan with him.” Virgil places his hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Just rest in your room.” He ignores the voice in this head screaming at him.

 

"I'll guard him then." Patton picks Roman up. Roman giggles and curls up. "Looks like he peaked." Patton sighs."The fever should keep him from doing anything though."

 

Virgil nods. “I’ll stay with Nico and Nemo.”

 

"I rather us stay together. Think about it we are now the only two who are healthy. I don't like not having eyes on everyone. Nemo does have Logan so that will protect him from lies and fears, but still. I just would feel better if I can see everyone." Virgil nods and wraps his arms around Nico and Nemo before sinking out.

 

Patton sinks into Roman room and rest him in his bed. "Patty I'm hot." Patton frowns and nods ready to go get a wet rag until Roman grabs his arm. "Daddy stay with mee" Patton sighs and turns towards Virgil. 

 

"Virgil, could you?" Virgil stands up from laying Nemo and Nico in chairs. He nods and goes to the bathroom, wetting a rag in the sink with room temperature water and bringing it back.

 

Patton folds it and puts it on Roman head who sighs at the refreshing cold. "Thanks Patty, dad can I go to the imagination? I need to gooo."

 

Patton shakes his head. "No Roman it's not safe. Deceit is in there."

 

"No he's not! I can't sense him."

 

Virgil glances at him then at the imagination. He sighs. “I don’t know if he’ll heal faster in there or not...” he looks at the ground.

 

Patton sighs and looks at Virgil. "He would, I know he would. That's the problem. I know Deceit, he wants us to bring Roman to the imagination. I just know it, that's why he can't go."

 

"You never let me do what I want!" Roman whines.

 

Virgil’s heart starts racing. _‘No. Don’t. He’ll heal faster in his room. It’s fine. You don’t need to-‘_ he’s already stepping through the mirror to the imagination.

 

"Virgil! Ugh crap apples." He turns towards Roman. "Stay here, wake up Nemo if you need anything." Patton gets up and runs through the mirror. "VIRGIL!"

 

Virgil runs further into the imagination. “Okay! I’m here! Just take me!” He calls out, spinning around. 

 

Silence.  _‘Pfft. You? Please. You’re the weakest out of all of them. You’re better served as bait.’_ He hears in his mind just before a gloved hand clamps over his mouth. His screams are muffled as an arm wraps around his waist and he’s dragged away before Patton comes upon the clearing.

 

"VIRGIL! VIRGIL? PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" Patton looked all around. _'Where could he be?'_

 

Virgil fights against his attacker’s hold but gets shocked. His body convulses, head throwing itself back. He gets throw in a small dark room, hitting the wall before falling to the floor. He groans and blinks, trying to look around but he can’t see anything. He feels the room. It seems to be empty. It’s a rectangle, about the size of a small closet. He can’t fully lay down and his shoulders run into the sides as he flips over. He goes to stand and hits his head about three quarters of the way up. He hisses and holds his head, feeling around for the door, but can’t find it. He pounds on the walls, claustrophobia beginning to rise. He screams. “PATTON!!!”

 

Roman feels the draw to the imagination grow stronger. _‘Just a little break.’_ He thinks. He gets up he looks at the sleeping Nemo and Nico. "Daddy says I should wake Nemo if I need anything." Roman goes and shakes Nemo shoulder. "Nemo, Nemo I need to go."

 

Nemo groans and blinks. “What? The bathroom’s right there...” he closes his eyes and turns away.

 

"No, I need to go to the Imagination. Dad told me to wake you if I need anything. I guess since Virgil and dad both went in its ok." 

 

 _"Wait, why would Patton and Virgil go to the imagination? Isn't Deceit in there?"_ Logan voice ringed in Nemo head.

 

Nemo hums in acknowledgment. _"_ _I don’t know."_ He thinks. “Roman, just stay here, okay?” He mumbles, drifting. Back off to sleep. He was so tired...

 

Roman shakes his head. "I **_really_** need to go. I'll be careful." Roman gets up from the floor he looks at Nico. Be give him a kiss on the head and enters the imagination.

 

Patton continues to run screaming Virgil name Hoping to hear anything back. Virgil rests his back against the wall, breathing shallow and fast. He holds his head and rocks himself. He can’t move. He can’t get out. He can’t even see or hear anything. 

 

Deceit appears in front of Roman and knocks him down. He stands over him, legs on either side. He smirks and bends down, placing his fingers on Roman’s temples before disappearing. Roman feels a strong headache come over him, making his head throb in more pain than he ever thought possible. He screams before going limp. Roman opens his red eyes. He sits up from the ground and looks around with a smirk before sinking out to Nemo’s room. “This is fun.” He says to himself with a laugh.

 

Suddenly the walls around Virgil disappear, leaving him gasping and shaking in the middle of the forest in front of Patton. "VIRGIL!" Patton pulls him into a hug. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" Virgil shakes. He can’t breathe. He can’t speak. He just shakes his head. "Oh, Virgil sweetie breath with me ok. In four..." Virgil gasps and takes a quick breath in. He tries again and manages to follow Patton’s instructions.Patton continues until Virgil is able to breath normally. "Ok Virgil what happened?"

 

Virgil sighs and leans his head against Patton. “D-Deceit. He took me and threw me in a tiny, dark room...”

 

Patton rubs his back he was really starting to hate that guy. Wait... "ROMAN"

 

Virgil’s head shoots up, accidentally knocking Patton in the jaw. He looks at him with wide eyes. “Sorry!”

 

"It's ok I didn't feel it but come on we need to get back to Roman." Patton stands up pulling Virgil with him. They takes off towards the exit.

  

Patton and Virgil run back into Roman room. "Roman? Roman?" Patton looks around the room but can't find him. He goes over to Nemo and shakes him. "NEMO WHERE ROMAN?"

 

Nemo jumps and falls out of the chair. “Huh?” He blinks sleepily.

 

“Roman is gone! Where is he!?” Virgil says.

 

Nemo yawns. “‘m not his babysitter...” he starts leaning forward. 

 

Virgil catches him and gives him a gentle slap. “Wake up.” He demands. 

 

Nemo recoils. “What was that for!?”

 

“Let Logan speak.” Virgil says. 

 

Nemo gives him a confused look before his eyes widen. “Ohhhhh!” He closes his eyes and leans back against the chair.

 

Nemo eyes open to a dark blue. "Roman said he needed to go to the imagination. Nemo was too tired to go after him." Logan answers. 

 

"SHIT" Patton grabs his hair and starts pace as he starts to panic.

 

"Patton?" Logan ask worriedly. Virgil gives Patton a surprised look at hearing him curse. 

 

Nico moans and blinks. “Ro?” He questions sleepily. Virgil goes over and pets his hair. Nico sighs and smiles, laying his head back.

 

Patton starts taking deep breaths _'It's over I can't keep doing this. He can take whoever he wants. I'm failing everyone, it's all my fault, we can't win.'_ Patton pacing gets faster as he goes in circles. His blue eyes glowing brightly.

 

Nico frowns and gets up. “Patton.” He says, standing in the middle of the other’s pacing and wrapping his arms around him.

 

Logan feels concern for Patton from Nemo.  _"Do you want to talk to him?"_ Logan asks Nemo.

 

Patton breathes are quick as he holds Nico. _'I don't know what to do. What can I do?'_

 

 _"Who can help him more?"_ Nemo asks. 

 

Nico rubs Patton’s back. “Shh... it’s okay.” He glances at Negon. “What happened?”

 

"We don't know." Patton tries to speak but we too busy panicking. Logan looks at Virgil "Do you know what's going on?" _“He seems to be panicking over something. Virgil might need to calm him down. Patton is comfortable with anyone, so we could sit this one out.”_

 

“Deceit threw me in a room as a distraction while he took control of Roman and now, we can’t find him.” Virgil steps forward and joins the hugging circle around Patton.

 

"I failed!" Patton cries.

 

 _"Ok he needs you"_ Logan backs off letting Nemo have control.

 

Nemo shakes his head and walks over, also wrapping his arms around Patton. “Shh... you didn’t fail. We never expected you to solve everything.” He whispers. “Deceit is strong. So are you... This isn’t the end game. He’s teasing us. We haven’t lost yet.”

 

Patton starts start to calm down. "What do we do?" His eyes stop glowing.

 

Nemo stays silent. He isn’t quite sure what to do, or how to beat Deceit. He’s like an annoying peat you just can’t seem to shake. _“Any ideas?”_ He asks Logan.

 

“Your room.” Virgil suddenly speaks up. “He has the most power in your room. If you can change it soon, it will take away his main source. That would just leave the imagination till Roman is able to take it back.”

 

"There is a high likelihood that that is where he is right now. He won't make it easy." Logan says to everyone.

 

"I can distract him. Keep him off You two while you do it. Logan will make it almost impossible for Deceit to take you Nemo." Patton says laying his head on Virgil. Nemo nods. Virgil continues to rub his back. 

 

“What should Virgil and I do?” Nico asks.

 

"I don't know, back up?" Patton shrugs.

 

"I don't think he will try to take you two. He can only have one host and he won't drop Roman that easily." Logan added

 

“You’d be surprised.” Nemo adds, feeling his heart begin to beat faster. “He’s a master of manipulation and tricks. Smoke and mirrors. He wants us to believe one thing while he’s actually doing another.”

 

 _"He can't fool me"_ Logan states matter-of-factly. _"Your safe with me but I'm worry about the others."_ Logan thinks to Nemo.

 

“Logic can be-“ Nemo cuts himself off.

 

"Nemo?" Patton ask worriedly.

 

Nemo sighs. “Logic... can be just as easily deceived...”

 

 _"I beg your pardon_ " Logan asked a little offended.

 

Nemo lets go of Patton and sinks down to the ground, sitting down and drawing his knees up, resting his head on them. _‘So tired...’_ he thinks. 

 

Virgil looks at him worriedly. “Nemo?”

 

 _"Nemo what's wrong?"_ Logan asked worry.

 

Nemo closes his eyes. _“Tired... everything still... hurts..._ _Too much stress, physically and mentally over the past two days... I don’t know how much longer I can last...”_

 

 _"Let me take over, while you rest."_ Logan offers. Nemo lets go of control.

 

“Nemo?” Virgil asks again, getting worried with not getting a response.

 

Nemo eyes open to a dark blue. "Nemo is tired this whole experience is taking a physical and mental toll on him." 

 

Patton hugs them "Oh Nemo." 

 

Logan feels Nemo relax in Patton’s embrace. "We need a plan" He states. Nico glances out the door thinking about Roman.

 

"What’s the point? He breaks ever plan we come with." Patton says in defeat.

 

 _"Patience is key to Deceit."_ Nemo says to Logan. _"Move too fast and you undo the web. Stay in the same place you never get anything done."_

 

"We need to stay calm, staying here is doing us no good. We need to move." Logan stands up.

 

 _"How did Nico change his room?"_ Nemo says to Logan.

 

 _"I Don't know I'll ask"_ "Nico how were you able to change your room?" Logan looks behind him trying to get the wings to settle down and gets smack in the face.

 

Logan hears Nemo chuckle. _“Not as easy as it looks, is it?”_ He says, a smirk obvious from his tone.

 

Nico looks up and thinks. “I wanted it to change. Really badly. And Roman believed in me. So that helped.”

 

Logan rolls his eyes at Nemo. "Well that doesn't help." He tries again with the wings and gets smack again. "I hate these."

 

Nemo snorts. _“Actually, it does. And just breathe, relax.”_ Logan does, and the wings smack him again.  _“Okay, change of plans.”_ Nemo says, wincing from one of the bandages being pulled on. _“Tighten them so the fold close to our back.”_

 

Logan tenses and the wings go behind him. _"I have new respect for you._ " "Nemo says your advice helps." 

 

Patton smirks "You ok there Lo?" 

 

Logan rolls his eyes. "The wings are annoying."

 

Virgil smirks. “Looks like the bird brains are now one.” Logan hears a loud offended hiss.

 

"I think me, and Nemo would like to do this action." Logan hisses at Virgil. Patton laughs.

 

Virgil lets out an excited gasp. “YOURE LIKE A LITTLE KITTEN!” He exclaims. Nico laughs.

 

"I am never doing that again." Logan blushes, he hears Nemo chuckle. Virgil hugs him and kisses his cheek.

 

Logan smiles "Now that our spirts are up we should get back to the task at hand. Nemo how are you feeling?"

 

 _“Better.”_ Their wings stretch a bit.

 

"Ok when you're ready we should be off." 

 

"What about a plan?" Patton asked. 

 

"I think we are just going to wing it." Nemo snorts and laughs. Virgil and Nico laugh.

 

 _“Nice one.”_ Nemo says to Logan.

 

"Wha- OH" Logan faces palms and groans. 

 

"LOGAN MADE A PUN!" Patton squeals.

 

"Ok, ok if everyone is ready let’s just get this over with." Logan continues to blush. Virgil smirks at him and steps out into the hall, looking up and down it to check for danger before slowly making his way to Nemo’s room. He stands a good space away from the door the rest follows.

 

"Ok I'll go first and look out for him. He shouldn't be able to hurt me." Patton says stand in front. "You two focus on changing the room. Nico, Virgil you have my back." Patton looks to see if everyone agrees. Everyone nods, Nico and Virgil taking up positions on opposite sides of Patton. Negon stands back. 


	13. The Final Stand

They enter. Nemo’s room is colder than before. There’s a throne in place of the bed, Roman sitting on it looking rather bored and wearing the cape Nico made for him. He looks up as they enter and grins. “Finally! I was beginning to worry you had given up!” He claps his hands in delight. Nico tenses and Virgil frowns. 

 

 _“Give me control of the wings.”_ Nemo says to Logan nervously. Logan nods one of his eyes turns yellow.

 

_"Remember we don't fight, just focus on changing the room."_

 

 _“I know.”_ Nemo tests the wings before folding them again. 

 

Roman stays seated on the throne, legs crossed and tapping his foot boredly. “Are you all just going to stand there?” Virgil glances at Patton.

 

Patton takes a deep breath he takes a step forward. "What do you want?"

 

“You know what I want.” Roman leans forward and sneers.

 

Nico’s fist clenches. _‘How dare he use my love like that.’_ He thinks.

 

"Me?" Patton ask, "Control of Thomas?" Roman nods. 

 

 _“Every villain is the hero in their own mind.”_ Nemo says to Logan.

 

"You could have work with us. We agree that in some cases we could lie. Yet you weren't happy with that. You wanted more." Patton takes another step forward.

 

"Nemo how is it coming?" Logan asked watching Patton.

 

Roman smirks. “Some cases. Some cases _you_ got in the way. Or you,” he turns to Virgil. “Get anxious and slip up. Or you,” he looks at Nico. “Make us vulnerable by spilling our insecurities. Lies protect us from the harsh and bitter reality of _Truth_.” He glares at Negon. “You think your facts and knowledge will protect you? Knowledge of negative thing feeds anxiety.” He gestures to Virgil who’s slowly entering an existential crisis.

 

“We aren't perfect. We help and hurt each other with our jobs. That's why we need to find balance. You don't want balance!" Patton comes close to him.

 

Roman finally stands, drawing his sword and pointing it at Patton’s throat. “I want _peace_.” He hisses. “And the only way to do that is if I have complete control...”

 

 _“I can’t do it while he’s in the room...”_ Logan hears Nemo growing weaker quickly.

 

"I'm not afraid of you" Patton glares at Roman. He grabs him by the throat and sinks out. 

 

"PATTON!" Logan yells.

 

Patton and Roman sinks into his imagination. Roman chokes and struggles against Patton’s grip. He puts his hand on Patton’s wrist. “Go... ahead...” he whispers faintly. “Ro-man... is watching... show him... who you really are...”

 

Patton throws Roman he slides across the ground until he hits a wall. A cage form around him. "Go ahead try to get out. I've made that cage, so nothing can get out."

 

Roman laughs. “You forget I control the owner of the imagination. He rules even over your domains.” He snaps his fingers and the cage disappears. He rubs where he landed.

 

Patton summons metal gloves. "You want me, come get me."

 

Roman laughs. “You’re entertaining at least. I know what you’re trying to do. I guess I can entertain you for a bit, then I really must get back to work.” He smiles at him, tipping an invisible hat, then vanishing. Patton looks around for any sign of him.

...  
  
"I don't know how long Patton can distract him. Nemo?" Logan ask standing in the middle of the room.

 

 _“I’m trying.”_ Nemo replies, focusing. The throne slowly flickers and begins to disappear. Logan can hear Nemo panting. _“Why are lies so difficult to tear down?”_

 

"Here I'll help." Logan starts breaking down the lies.

 

He feels Nemo sigh. _“Thanks.”_ The room gets brighter. His snakes curl up on his ankles, scared of all the changes in the room.

…

"You’re a coward!" Patton yells.

 

“Or a genius.” Roman says right behind him before disappearing again.

 

Patton throws a punch but miss. "Then fight me." Roman throws a brick at his head then disappears. Patton rubs his head. "Really a brick?" Knives start flying at Patton.

 

Virgil rises up. “Pa- PATTON!” He screams and runs in front of him. Virgil screams as one of the knives punctures his side.

 

"VIRGIL!" Patton grabs him. "What are you doing? I had this covered." He looks at the knife stuck in his side.

 

Virgil winces. "I'm sorry. I-" His eyes widen. "PATTON!" He screams as a tree falls towards them.

 

Patton turns and grabs the tree. "Stop throwing things at me." He throws the tree away. "And you get out of here! I got this." Patton looks around. He's getting ready tired of his stick. If only he could see what his next move would be. He circles around Virgil protecting him from any attack that comes their way. Roman laughs and taps him on the shoulder before disappearing.

 

Patton screams "Stop toying with me!" Roman throws a pebble at him. Patton stomps his foot. "Stop it, you’re not even hurting me! And Virgil leave!" Virgil gasps, panicking and trying to pull the knife from himself. He cries and gives up, holding onto Patton’s leg.

... 

 _“Almost...”_ Nemo tells Logan, pouring all the truthful energy into his room as he can. Suddenly Roman rises up in front of them. “Boop.” He taps his nose before disappearing.

 

"Deceit? Where are you. I'm not done with you." Patton looks around but really what is the point? He just appears whenever he wants does something and leaves before Patton can react and to make matters worse Virgil is now holding his leg keeping him from easily moving. This isn't going well for him.

 

Roman stands a few feet away from Patton smirking. "You know Patton you are so fun to play with. So emotional. Ironic that you have thick skin. I couldn't stab you if I wanted to. Of course, there are other ways to hurt you." Roman snaps his fingers, Patton and Virgil are surrounded by fire. Virgil screams and holds onto Patton tighter. Patton starts to panic. He tries to sink out. Virgil falls from the ceiling back in Nemo room. Patton shows up in the same hot spot. "You didn't think I was going to let you leave? You wanted to fight then we are going to fight. Roman sinks into the ring of fire.

 

Virgil's breathing comes in gasps. He seriously regrets going there. Logan see Virgil with a knife in his side. "VIRGIL!” Nemo and Logan screams, Nemo breaking his concentration. Their wings flap, moving them closer to the panicked side. Virgil rolls around, crying in pain. No matter which way he moves, there's no escape.

 

 _"I'll take care of Virgil you keep work on the room or we won't win."_ Logan says to Nemo. "Nico go get me a med kit!" Nico runs out of the room to Logan's room. He shuffles through things before he finds one and runs back, handing it to Logan and bending down, awaiting instructions. Nemo tries to focus on truths, pouring the truth into his room, but his thoughts keep running back to Virgil. Logan holds the knife. "Ok Virgil I'm going to pull it out now. Nemo pull out the bandages." Logan pulls the knife out.

 

Virgil screams and thrashes. Nico immediately places bandages over the area, applying pressure to slow the bleeding. Virgil cries and gasps. His head's spinning. His mouth is dry. Logan holds him down. "Virgil please try to stay still. Nico when you are done go get some water."

 

Virgil whines and still squirms, trying to escape the pressure and pain, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. "H-hurrrrrrrrrrtsssssss!" 

 

Nico follows his movements, keeping the pressure even. "I need someone to hold these."

 

One of Negon's wings come down to hold it in place. Nico gets up and goes to the kitchen for water.

 

"I know Virgil, I'll get you pain killers once Nico gets back." Logan tries to keep him down. He massages his head.Virgil shakes and tries to relax under the touch. The room slows in changing. Nico rises up with a bowl of water and two rags. Logan grabs two pills and the bowl. He sits Virgil up. "Here love take these." Logan puts the pills into Virgil mouth and picks the bowl up to let him drink.

 

Virgil takes it gratefully. "P-Patt...on..." he groans.

 

 _“What about him!?”_ Logan hears.

 

"Virgil deep breaths. Nemo I really need you back on this room." Logan rubs Virgil arm.Virgil breathes hesitantly.

 

_“But Patton-“_

 

"Patton can handle himself, we can't stop him if he still has control of your room." Logan massages Virgil head. "Just keep breathing Virgil." Logan puts a wet rag on his forehead.

...   
  
Patton feels the heat all around. Roman smirking at him. Patton runs up to punch him, but he disappears. The force throws his hand into the fire. He screams pulling his hand out. He throws the metal gloves off. Roman appears next to him. He grabs Patton and pushes his side into the fire. Patton screams again. He pushes Roman back. He falls to the ground and rolls to put out the fire on his body. "Not so tough, now are we?" Roman laughs enjoying watching Patton scream and roll around in the dirt.   
  
Patton is no longer on fire but his in huge amounts of pain. He looks up at Roman smirking face. His eyes glowed brightly. "Glowing eyes? Fascinating." Roman summons his sword and stabs Patton in the burnt side. He screams louder than he thought possible. "Who knew all you needed was burn skin to allow me to stab you?" He pushes the sword in deeper.  
  
He voice hurt, everything hurt. He feels his form cracking. Blue energy shinnying through. It hurts, it hurts Patton feels himself pushing. His form cracks more like a glass doll until it explodes in blue energy. The fire is blown out and Roman is thrown back 3 feet.   
  
Patton takes a deep breath and slowly stands. He feels nothing but everything at the same time. He looks at his hands. They glow blue, in fact all of him does. He is blue. Roman groans and stands up he looks at Patton. "Fascinating indeed." He smirks.

...

Virgil leans closer to him and whimpers as Nico wipes at the wound. Nemo sighs and redirects his energy on his room, though it doesn't feel like anything is changing. _“How long do I have to do this?”_

 

Logan shakes his head. "I don't know why it's taking you so looAAaNnnKk" Logan curls up a little feeling a sharp pain in his side before it’s gone. His dark blue eye light up. Logan looks confused.

...

Roman raises his hand as a jet of fire tunnels at Patton. Patton doesn't have time to process his new form he jumps out of the way. He feels light but heavy at the same time. He looks up at Roman. He runs faster than he thought he could and in a blink of an eye he’s right next to him. He punches Roman in the face. The impact feels like electricity. His face feels numb. Roman takes a few steps back. Patton falls to the ground. "I don't know what's happening" his voice echoes. Roman rubs his face. 

 

"You my dear Patton are in a state of pure morality energy. I'll admit I don't know how you did it, but you did. I wonder how long you will last." Roman stands above him and shots out fire. Patton screams and throws himself out of the way. The fire is gone leaving holes in his form that quickly get filled. Patton shakes and stands.

 

Roman raises his hand for the next attack. When it shakes. A voice rings in his head. _"Miss me Jack the fibber?"_

 

Deceit growls. "How!?"

 

 _"Because I'm awesome and I would love it if you got out of my body."_ Roman eyes flicker.

 

Patton laughs which echoes. "You took Roman because he had a lack of energy to fight you but guess where we are." Patton lifts his arms gesturing to the imagination.

 

Roman closes his eyes and shake his head. "You think you know me... You think you know why I make the moves I do..." he tries to sink out but reappears in the same spot. "Let me go!" he growls at Roman.

 

"Oh, that's funny, you think I would listen to you. How about no." Roman snaps his fingers a cage forming around them. "You are now trap with me."

 

"Way to go Roman!" Patton echoes. 

 

"Padre you have been better." Roman looks at his form. Deceit hisses in Roman's mind before throwing them both into the bars. Roman's body tenses and shakes before he passes out.

 

"ROMAN" Patton yells

... 

Nico gasps and doubles over. Nemo's heart skips a beat. _“Logan, grab Virgil and-“_ Nico looks back up, eyes blood red. He raises his arm, shadows surrounding Negon's throat. Nemo tries to hit Nico with their wings, but he can’t reach. Nico steps on Virgil's injury. Virgil screams and convulses, squirming and trying to get away.

 

 _"Can't breathe"_ Logan starts panicking. 

 

Patton sinks in. "STOP" Patton grabs Nico "LET HIM GO" Patton voice echoes and distorts. 

 

 _"PA-PATTON"_ Logan thinks even more scared of the form Patton is in.

 

Nico shuts his eyes, panting. This isn't his body. He doesn't need to fear it dying. He tightens his grip on Negon and steps more on Virgil who screams again. He raises another fist, shadows try to wrap around Patton but fall right through him.

 

Patton eyes glows brightly. "ENOUGH" Patton grabs Nico wrist the feeling of electricity flows through him causing Nico to drop Negon. Patton holds onto him. "I'm so done with you." He sinks out with him.

 

Patton drops him. "Welcome to my domain. You can't leave without me and I have no body for you to control. Even your body swiping won't work here." 

 

Nico pants and looks around. He can feel his control over Thomas weakening. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply. No. This would not be it. This is not the end. He's been through too much to give up now. He looks up at Patton. "You wanted a fight? Fine. I'll give you a fight." he gets up, summoning a double blade sword with a handle in the middle. He spins it gracefully, the speed making the blades near invisible. He charges, and blades spinning as he surround him.

 

Patton cross his arms. "Give it a rest you lost. You can't leave, just give up." Nico hisses and dives for another attack. The swords bounce off Patton. Patton looks unimpressed. "You done?"

 

Nico’s eyes widen. His grip tightens on the sword. He can’t summon anything. He can’t cut him. He can’t physically hurt him... “And what’s supposed to happen now? You kill me? Or lock me away like Malice? Depression?”

 

"You wouldn't play nice so yes. You're getting lock away. Once Nemo finishes changing his room to truth you will have no power over him or Thomas."

 

Nico’s heart races. “You’re so sure of yourself. That is your downfall. You either hate yourself or are too prideful. There’s no in between with you!” Patton just stares at him.

… 

 _"Nemo how much longer?"_ Logan asks as he pets Virgil hair.

 

 _“Almost... there... I hope...”_ Nemo says weakly. The room is brighter and warmer now. The carpet is a cream instead of dark brown. The walls turn to a soft yellow instead of the harsh purple before.

 

Virgil whimpers, shaking. “W-Where’s... Nico?”

 

_‘Logan, I need... to use some of your energy... I’m not... strong enough...’_

 

 _"I don't care just do it."_  "Shh everything is going to be fine Virgil. Nemo almost done." Nemo starts drawing logical energy from Logan. He gives one final push before Logan can’t sense Nemo anymore. _"Nemo?"_ Logan ask trying to keep his panic down.

 

 _“I’m okay...”_ Nemo answers weakly. He sighs as the room starts to refill him with truthful energy. _“I think... it worked...”_

 

Logan sighs _"Good Deceit should be feeling it soon."_  

…

Nico’s movements begin to slow down. He breathes heavily, resting his hands on his knees. No. This was not how it was supposed to end... Patton smiles he watches as Deceit falls out of Nico body. Nico lays unconscious. Patton looks down at Deceit. "It's over." 

 

Deceit pants, looking up at Patton. “You’ve... seen the last... of me...”

 

"I think you're right for once. Say hi to Depression for me." Deceit closes his eyes and his form fades into the ground. Nico groans.

 

Patton sighs in relief. He looks over at Nico. He waves his hand and Nico leaves rising up in Nemo room. Patton sinks out and into the imagination he falls gasping. He can feel himself falling apart. He looks up at Roman still in the cage. He waves his hand and it disappears. Roman groans and wakes up. 

 

"PATTON" Roman looks at crumbling form. He moves over to him. 

 

"It's over we've won." Patton voice almost too disordered to understand. 

 

"Patton your-your" Patton holds his hand up. 

 

"It's ok, this needs to happen. I'll be back. Tell the others I love them." Patton smiles. 

 

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Patton shakes his head. Roman frowns and nods then sinks out. 

 

Patton laughs dryly. "So, this is what dying is like." Patton lowers his head as his form crackles and crumbles away.


	14. Sad Goodbyes and Happy Hellos

Roman sinks into Nemo room. Negon looks up from checking over Nico. Nico slowly gets up. “I’m sorry...” he whispers to Negon. Nemo wraps their wings around Nico in a hug.

 

Virgil is leaning against the bed, looking exhausted. “Patton?” He asks, scared. 

 

Roman looks down. "He didn't make it."

 

Nemo suddenly takes control of Negon and spins around to look at Roman. “WHAT!?”

 

Roman looks up. "Patton just crumble away. There was nothing I could do. Deceit destroy his form. Said that Patton was in a state of pure energy." Roman looks down. "Patton said we won, and he wanted me to tell everyone that he loves us." 

 

Nemo closes his eyes and sits down. “He’ll be back. He’ll be back.” He mumbles, rocking and curling his wings around himself.

 

 _"Patton will be back. This is for the best. Roman right Patton was extremely unstable. At least it's now over."_ Logan assures Nemo.

 

"I'm sorry Nemo, I tried I really did. I wasn't fast enough to stop him from..." Roman eyes start tearing up.

 

Nemo clenches his jaw and stands. He pulls Roman into a hug, rubbing his back. “It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault.” He buries his face against the prince’s shoulder, tears staining Roman’s shirt.

 

"He made me watch. The whole thing. Patton was so strong. He was so brave." Roman hugs Nemo back as he sobs. Nico stands. Virgil lifts his hand, asking for help up. Nico takes his hand and pulls him up as gently as possible. Virgil winces and gives him a smile in thanks. They go and join the hug.  
  
"I know." Nemo says. Nemo can feel Logan crying. Nemo closes his eyes, shaking as he tries to hold back tears. With Patton gone, he feels it's his responsibility to be the dad now, to be strong for everyone. But he's so tired. Virgil pulls his hood over his face. He can feel himself getting weaker as his arms shake. He starts sinking down to the floor. Nemo carefully lowers Virgil down and follows himself, bringing Nico and Roman down till they're all sitting on the ground, crying.

 

Logan sighs _"Nemo, I'm going to have to leave soon."_

 

 _"What do you mean!?"_ He asks panicked.

 

_"Nemo, I need my own body. I can't keep using yours."_

 

Nemo takes a breath and calms down. _"But... without you and Patton..."_

 

_"It will be tough on Thomas and I know the others will be upset, but I need to do this if we are going to get things back to normal."_

 

_"Okay... Tell Virgil something first though."_

 

_"I will, I'll wait until the others calm down. Things are heated right. We should all rest."_

_“Agreed.”_ “Let’s move to the commons.” Nemo says to everyone.

 

Roman nods. He lets go of everyone and heads out. "I like what you did to your room Nemo." Nico helps Virgil up and out of the room.

 

Nemo smiles and looks around, really looks around, for the first time. The carpet is a welcoming cream. The walls are a happy light yellow. The border along the ceiling are little snakes of all kinds. His desk is a beautiful red wood, and his bed has yellow and white sheets on it. He smiles and walks out. His snakes follow him just before he closes the door. He picks them up and catches up with the others. "Hey, Nico. Where'd that snake you had go?"

 

Nico looks back at him. "I put her in my room." He smiles. Nemo nods.

 

Roman crashes on the couch. "NIIIIICCCOOOO cuddle with meeee" Roman whines. He was tired and really need to hold something. 

 

 _"Nemo wait I want to get something first."_ Logan takes control and takes Nemo to Patton room. He looks at Patton bed and picks up two dolls. One that looks like Patton and one that looks like Logan. _"I think you and Virgil would like these."_ Logan can feel Nemo smiles sadly.

 

Nico chuckles and helps Virgil lay down. Virgil whimpers and pulls a blanket over himself. Nico goes over to Roman and lays down next to him, cuddling with him. He's exhausted and honestly doesn't mind cuddling with Roman right now.

 

Negon goes downstairs. They lay on the couch near Virgil. Logan offers the Logan doll to him. Virgil looks up and smiles sadly at the doll. He looks at Negon's glowing dark blue eyes. He gently takes the doll from him. "Thank you." He whispers, cuddling with the doll and playing with its tie between his fingers.

 

Logan sadly smiles back. He lays down and sighs giving control back to Nemo letting him hold the Patton doll. Nemo holds it close. He gets up and lays down next to Virgil. Virgil looks up at him sadly before pulling him close, burying his face into Nemo's shirt. "I was such a jerk to him..."

 

Nemo pets Virgil's hair. "Shh... It's okay. He loves you. He's going to be back." One by one everyone falls asleep.

 

Nemo wakes the next morning. ‘Quiet’ is the first word that comes to mind. Quiet and dull. The usual bubbling ball of fluff and energy he wakes to next to him isn’t there. But neither are the lies. He doesn’t know whether to be happy or sad. He looks down at the doll in his hand. He traces it carefully. Virgil really did do a good job. He looks at Virgil and gently brushes the emo trait’s bangs out if his face. Virgil smiles and sighs, curling into Nemo more.  _"Everything will be ok. Patton is on his way. Relax, I've set Thomas schedule for him to relax until Patton and I have our bodies back."_

 

 _“Okay.”_ Nemo thinks to Logan, rubbing Virgil’s neck. He feels Logan smiling sadly. _“I’ll take care of him till you get back.”_ He reassures Logan.

 

_"Thank you, I hate to leave him, but it needs to be done."_

 

_“I know.”_

 

Virgil blinks and looks up at Nemo, slightly confused. “Mo?”

 

 _"Can I have control for a little bit? So, I can spend time with Virgil."_ Logan asks.

 

 _“Of course.”_ Nemo says and closes his eyes, releasing control.

 

Logan holds Virgil close. He pets his hair. "How is your side?"

 

Virgil relaxes against him and smiles. “Sore. But I’m not dying anymore.”

 

Logan hums "That's good." He massages Virgil head.

 

Virgil sighs. He cups Logan’s face and pulls him down for a kiss. Logan feels Nemo slightly uncomfortable, but he stays silent and goes back to sleep, so Logan and Virgil have some privacy.

 

"I love you" Logan says trying to hide his sadness. He cups Virgil face.

 

“I love you too.” Virgil strokes his cheek, gazing at him. He peppers kisses all over his face and neck, closing his eyes and trying to ignore his heart telling him this won’t last.

 

Logan chuckles he does the same to Virgil. _'Get it together Logan stay strong for him.'_  Virgil squeezes him and pulls him into a passionate kiss, beginning to cry. Logan holds him tight. "I'm sorry" He ties and fails to keep his voice steady. _'He knows, he’s smart like that.'_

 

“Shhh.” Virgil shakes his head and nuzzles Logan. “It’s okay.”

 

"I have to go." a sob breaks out of him. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you." He squeezes Virgil. _'Pathetic get a grip, I'll see him again.'_

 

“I know.” Virgil whispers and smiles at him before a cry breaks him. “I know, my star. I love you.” He kisses Logan’s tear stained face.

 

"I love you, I love you, I love you, you're so understanding." Logan openly cries. He buries his face into Virgil.

 

“You’re not pathetic. You’re allowed to feel.” Virgil whispers. Virgil holds him close and massages Logan’s head.

 

Logan sobs and tries to relax in Virgil touch. _'What was the point of saving Patton if he was just going to die anyway? Now I don't even have a body.'_

 

Virgil continues to massage Logan’s head. “It’s okay, Love. You’ll be back. I’ll wait for you. I promise.”

 

Logan nods "I don't want to leave." He whispers

 

“I know.” Virgil kisses him again, closing his eyes.

 

Logan sighs. He lays there letting Virgil massage him for a few minutes. "Ok I think I'm ready."

 

Virgil nods and bites his lip, failing at holding back tears. “Okay.” He manages and smiles at him.

 

Logan looks at him with his glowing eyes. "I love you. I need you stay strong for me. Can you do that?" Logan cups his face.

 

Virgil nods and strokes Logan’s cheek. “For you? Anything.” He rests his forehead against Logan’s. “I love you too.” He whispers.

 

Logan nods he closes his eyes an relaxes. "I'll see you before you know it." Nemo can feel Logan slipping away. Then he's gone. Virgil gasps and sobs, holding Nemo. Nemo blinks and looks down at Virgil, running his hand through his friend’s hair. His throat is still tight from crying.

...  
  
The next three days Virgil and Nemo hardly left each other’s side. They usually stayed in Nemo’s room, each having the doll of their respective boyfriends in hand. They missed Patton and Logan terribly, but it gave them a chance to catch up. Soon tears were replaced with laughter and conversations leading into the early morning hours. They sit in Nemo’s room on the floor, playing with some of the baby snakes. “They’re almost ready for their new homes.” Nemo says with a smile. 

 

Virgil nods happily, holding a purple and blue one. “This looks like me and Logan!” He says happily. Nemo laughs when he sees the little black markings on its face that look like it’s wearing glasses and eyeshadow. “You still don’t have a snake...” Virgil says, looking around. 

 

Nemo laughs. “Have you seen my room?” He asks, gesturing to all the noodles on the ground. The adults are hiding on his bed right now, the babies kept pestering them. 

 

Virgil shrugs. “I meant one that represents you. Oh look!” He picks up a yellow and white one. “It’s so cute!” He holds it up to Nemo. Nemo gently takes it. It immediately stretches towards his hair and hides in it. He laughs. Virgil chuckles. “He likes you.”

 

Nemo smiles and looks at Virgil with the snake peaking it’s head out of his hair. “Yeah?” He thinks for a moment. 

 

“He looks like Pappy, but yellow instead of blue.” Virgil says. 

 

Nemo chuckles. “Pappy and Danny.” Nemo and Virgil look up. Something in the mindscape is changing. They stand and carefully step over the scattering noodles, making their way to the door. Once they’re in the hallway, they look around. They feel a strong energy coming from Patton’s room. Nemo leads the way and carefully cracks open the door, peaking in. There’s a flash of light then there laying on the bed is Patton curled up asleep.

 

Nemo makes a noise then stops. Virgil tries to look around his wings. “What? What is it? I can’t see! Nemo move!” He shoves Nemo into the room. Nemo stubbles then looks up and slowly makes his way to the bed. Virgil gasps. 

 

Nemo stops, looking down at Patton sleeping, softly. He smiles and brushes his hand across Patton’s cheek. He bends down and kisses his forehead. He turns back to Virgil and nods towards the door, beginning to walk towards it. “Let’s let him rest.” He whispers. Virgil nods and heads out. Nemo pauses closing the door and looks back at Patton. _‘He’s safe. He’s alive. Deceit won’t hurt us anymore.’_

 

Roman comes running up the stairs "You felt it too? Is he?" Roman eyes Patton door. Nemo quietly closes it and nods.

 

Virgil smiles and glances down the hall at Logan’s door. _‘Soon.’_ Nico comes following after Roman.

 

"Splendid we should do something! He might be hunger we could cook something for when he wakes up." Roman bounces unable to keep his excitement down.

 

Nemo beams. “I’ll help!” He says, racing Roman down to the kitchen. 

 

Nico shakes his head with a smile and looks up at Virgil who’s gazing at Logan’s door. He puts a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “Almost.” He smiles at him. Virgil smiles back and nods before they head downstairs as well.

 

A couple hours later Patton wakes up. He looks around. "I'm back!" He gets up and looks in the mirror. He decided to keep the blue eyes. He’s a little nervous about it but mostly happy that he's back. He stretches then leaves his room. He takes a deep breath and heads downstairs where he hears laughter.

 

“So... _Ramen_ , cooking noodles?” Virgil asks, trying to annoy Roman. Nemo laughs.

 

"Ha, ha very funny" Roman turns around "PATTON" Nemo looks over and races to the stairs, encasing Patton in a hug and kissing him deeply.

 

Patton holds onto smiling he kisses back. "I've miss you too" He giggles.

 

Roman makes his way over. "Patton welcome back to the land of the living my friend." 

 

"Good to be back" Patton kisses Nemo again. Nemo kisses him all over his face. He holds him close and doesn’t let go. Virgil smiles."Ok, ok so someone misses me a lot." Patton smirks at his. He cups Nemo face giving him clear view of his bright, ocean blue eyes.

 

Nemo looks surprised then smiles. He traces Patton jaw before pulling him in for another kiss. “They’re beautiful.” He whispers, gazing at him and rubbing his cheek. “You’re beautiful. Gosh I missed you.” He smiles, tears of joy starting to form.

 

Patton smiles he rest his head on Nemo shoulder. "I've missed you too. I've miss holding my angel."

 

Nemo pets Patton’s head. “I’ve missed you too, my honeybee.”

 

"Are we still waiting on Logan?" Virgil nods. "Well he'll come around. You know I have two problems right now. First I'm starving and second" Patton puts a hand to his head. "I don't think I can feel my legs. Nemo my angel I think you are going to need to carry me to the kitchen." Patton says in the most dramatic voice possible.

 

“Oh, my love! What a tragedy that will be!” Nemo smirks and picks Patton up, carrying him down.

 

Patton giggles as he holds on. "You are so strong." 

 

Roman snickers "Smooth"

 

Nemo nuzzles him and kisses his neck. Virgil smirks at them. Patton is just a giggling mess. He's so happy, it's good to be home. Nemo's face hurts from smiling too much. He sits down with Patton on his lap, kissing him over and over.

 

Patton doesn't mind he just happy to see Nemo happy. He just holds onto him and giggles. The whole rest of the day just felt like hugs, cuddles, and kisses and Patton was find with that. After dinner Patton and Nemo went to bed early though everyone knew what they were actually doing. Now all they had to wait for was Logan.

 

The next morning everyone was sitting on the couch watching a movie when they felt it. A change in the mindscape. They all looked at Virgil. Virgil goes to Nemo's room and puts all the baby snakes to bed. He looks down and smiles, picking up the Patton and Logan dolls off the ground before heading to Logan's room. He grabs one of Logan's ties and curls up in his bed, holding the doll and the tie, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend from the sheets, and eventually falling asleep, waiting.

 

Logan soon wakes up in his bed. He finds Virgil already curl up with him. He smiles then kisses his forehead and pets his face. "Your always here when I need you."Virgil sighs and purrs. "Does my love want to say hello to me?" Logan smirks

 

Virgil hums and blinks sleepily. He looks up and sees Logan. His brows furrow confused a moment before he's suddenly awake. "LOGAN!" He screams and jumps on the other, holding him close and kissing him.

 

Logan eyes widen before he relaxes and leans in. "I've miss you to." He smiles.

 

Virgil runs his hand through Logan's hair and leans his head on his chest. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." he chants like there will never be another opportunity to say it.

 

Logan holds him tight. "I know, I love you too. I'm never leaving like that again. "Virgil starts crying, burying his face into Logan and wrapping his fingers through Logan's tie. Logan rubs his back. "Breathe Virgil everything is ok now." Virgil takes a deep breath. He rolls off of Logan and curls up next to him. Logan chuckles, now that Virgil is off of Logan, he can see that Logan tie which is usually 50 shades of blue is now only two colors. Dark blue and purple.

 

Virgil nuzzles him and kisses his cheek. "I love you..." he whispers.

 

"I know, I love you too." Virgil sighs and drifts off, sleeping soundly for the first time in three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to finished, college and stuff. We are already in deep in another story this one about Logan and Virgil. The first chapter is already up so you can go read it. Hopefully this is the last we will see of Deceit...right? Who knows cause we don't. lol, I hope you enjoyed the story. I hope you have a great day and happy reading.-Terra.


End file.
